The Inconvenient Truth
by Puffie
Summary: Lulu was smart, we know that, but he didn't see it coming and and doesn't know how he'll handle it... Maybe some spoilers for th later part of the series, LULUxCC and some OOC-ness and crack humor plus drama, COMPLETED
1. Lelouch I'm

**Author's Note: It's been a while! One or two weeks I guess? Before I could write a fic I need really need loads of inspiration; I was really desperate for an R2 episode so it took a week to get pumped up.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this fic, it's story is a little common but also a classic in every pairing, I just noticed that nobody used it yet.**

**If you want to think of this fic as a sequel of Misinterpretations feel free to do so.**

**Genre: Romance…**

* * *

Lelouch I'm…

It was a Saturday morning; Lelouch's time of rest. He usually free his mind of worry at this point of the week to be able to unwind, refreshing his brain so he could plan a flawless strategy or just to free himself from guilt. After all, at his young age, he already carried a heavy burden: leading a spirited small group to change the world by challenging its superpower and to make a beloved sister feel happiness that she cannot see; she cannot walk to a bright place, so he'll remain a light by her side.

_Lelouch, for now you must rest-forget everything for now-, no need to rush your rebellion, you're still young and you have a long way to go. _Thinking of nothing but Nunally's smile and CC makes him happy; his imaginations and the fun of being a student council member, was his only escape from reality.

But he'll have to embrace the reality soon.

"Lelouch, If you don't mind, I have something serious to discuss with you." CC said in way unnatural to her; with a sense of urgency.

Lelouch continued to stare at the ceiling as he lay on his couch. "Not now CC, you know that Saturday mornings is my worry-free time, let's discuss it later."

"But Lelouch-mmmpp!!" Lelouch heard CC's quick steps towards the comfort room. Then he heard her vomit…

_CC never vomit__…__Something must not be right, maybe it's the pizzas__…_

He then stood up and called out to her "CC are you alright there!?"

"I-I'm okay…" She already recovered and opened the bathroom door with a relatively exhausted face. Without even looking at Lelouch's worried eyes she went straight at the bed and lay down.

"CC what is it?"

"Let's talk about it later, it will be heavy on you." CC said with her back facing Lelouch.

"Now is the best time." Lelouch insisted.

She hugged Cheese-kun more tightly.

"No, continue your daydreaming, don't worry about me, I'm not sick or anything, it's just that you'll be sick hearing what I'll say later." CC was back in her usual tone.

"You're only making me more curious. You already ruined my rest, I can't think of happy thoughts while being bothered by that little secret or yours-"

"Ok I'll tell you then, but sit first and relax, this will surprise you…"

Lelouch's heart was beating fast, he know why, he was already guessing 14 possibilities of what CC might reveal and at the same time he was already thinking of solutions to those problems.

But he didn't thought about the most obvious one that normal teenagers might have already guessed.

"Lelouch… I'm pregnant and you're the father."

For a few seconds Lelouch's mouth opened but no word was uttered.

"I told you you'll be shocked." She said softly in a sarcastic tone not breaking her eye contact with his shocked face.

"What!? CC you- " Lelouch suddenly stood up and walked to her direction.

"Don't worry, I'm sure YOU are the father." CC rolled and faced him. "Congratulations." And she smiled.

Lelouch pinned her down. "CC didn't I tell you to-" He was really bewildered.

"It seems that the pills don't work on me, sorry."

"Shit, I never thought that this would happen, this problem went beyond my speculations. I was irresponsible..."

"For me it's a blessing, I never knew that I can be a mother."

"Then CC you-"

"Don't worry you're my first." CC interrupted again.

He then let go of her and sat down on the bed, his forehead resting on both hands. "What shall we do now!?"

He thought of the Black Knights, Britannia, Cornelia, Gambling, Suzaku, Nunally, Kallen, Shirley, Millay, Rivalz, Arthur, Toudou, Ogi, the Emperor…all at the same time.

CC quickly sprang up and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry Lelouch, I promised didn't I, that I'll always be by your side?"

"Then what do you suggest that we do CC?" Lelouch calm had returned.

…

"GET MARRIED!"

* * *

**(Continued from Genre) …Humor, Drama, Family and Suspense**

**I was supposed to write a Romance/Adventure fic but I feel that I still need a lot of practice and improvement before writing serious fics like that.**

**I noticed that Lelouch's brain works like a computer.**

**PLEASE REVIEW (criticism is always welcome.)**


	2. I'm gonna be

**Author's note: Haha another chapter!**

**When I thought of fics, I already plan meticulously how they will progress or end, but when I write them, they kinda stray off****…****reviews also contribute.**

**Nunally is so innocent here****…****the characters will not act exactly in a way that they are supposed to act.**

**Anyway Lulu is a daddy and CC is a mommy and I also still don't know what will happen****…**

* * *

_GET MARRIED!_

_GET MARRIED!_

_GET MARRIED__…_

Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was green hair. "Urghhh…CC, how have I've been asleep?" Hi then massaged his head for he had the worst headache ever. "I had the worst dream of my life…"

CC continued musing at his face. "Dream!? How can you dream for ten seconds? I can't believe that a marriage proposal can make you faint-"

"Wtf…"

**Major Changes**

"Lelouch…" tugging his shoulders.

"Getting married was out of the topic! Now is not the best time-"

CC hugged him tighter and rested her face on his shoulders "What's wrong with that? It should have been the one we did first before living together and making children isn't it?"

"This is not our concern, maybe it is best for you to refrain from any terrorist work and stay here. Nobody should know about the baby..." Lelouch frowned and smiled shortly after a sigh. "I'm sorry CC that we have to hide our relationship, it could jeopardize the organization."

"Then I really have to stay either here or the headquarters…"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Sayoko and Nunally, I know I can trust them."

* * *

At the garden…

"Sayoko, Nunally, I have something to tell you. It is serious…" Lelouch's face was downcast but calm.

"What is it brother?" Asked the girl who never heard her sibling in that tone.

"Sayoko, Nunally, CC is-"

"Pregnant!" Sayoko quickly threw a haughty glare at the poor boy.

"H-HOW DID YOU KNOW SAYOKO!?"

Both girls squealed in a frequency that shook the Ashford Academy. Even with eyes closed, Nunally's face was in shock:

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

…

"Sayoko, Nunally-"

"OMG Sir Lelouch, CC is PREGNANT!? I was just joking then!" Sayoko struggled to say between laughs.

"You f-cking maid… I'm"

"Brother... gonna have a niece or nephew! Yehey! I'm so happy-"

"Nunally please..."Lulu slapped his palm on his forehead.

The royal siblings were silent for a few moments broken only with the bastard maid's giggles. And Lelouch's death glare finally silenced the noise.

_As Sayoko says, my brother is still growing up and can't accept some things that soon, maybe he can't think of a baby name yet__… __my dear brother is really poor in handling surprises__…_

…

"Where the hell does that joke come from!?"

"Sir…um…actually…"

"What!? You made me say the truth without a proper explanation!"

"I-It's because it's obvious! WE HEAR YOU EVERY NIGHT!"

"…"

"She's right brother, it seems that you two really enjoy making a baby!"

"Sir Lelouch…"

* * *

_  
One night…_

_"__Sayoko, why is baby-making enjoyable?_

_"__Well let's just say that it's like food, delicious and nutritious__…__."_

* * *

"Nananana…" Nunally hums happily as Sayoko guides her wheelchair along the sweet-flowery scented garden beside the dorm.

"You seem so happy Lady Nunally."

"I'm gonna be an aunt, I'm gonna be an aunt, I'm gonna be an aunt…"

Sayoko sighed. "Lady Nunally, I think I have to explain you something important…"

"What is it Sayoko? It's about brother isn't it? Thank you for teaching me a lot about adulthood but I guess I still need to learn more right? I'm gonna be an aunt, I'm gonna be an aunt…"

She smiled._ Yeah, I really taught her a lot. _"Lady Nunally, you know…"

"I'm gonna be an aunt, I'm gonna be an aunt…"

"Lady Nunally!"

"I'm gonna be…ah yes?"

"Ok, here it is: all the changes that teenagers are experiencing are both physical and mental preparations for a noble task humans must do; it is to continue the cycle of life!"

"Uhh-uhh okay…"

"In other words, being a father is a natural and honorable task, but in your brother's case…well, it seems that he's still a bit young to be a father, because it is a hard task and he'll have to sacrifice a lot of things because a baby needs so much time…"

"I understand Sayoko…"

Footsteps.

"Hello there Nunally! You seem so happy today!" Suzaku greeted with a big grin in his face.

Rivalz, Milly, Karen and Shirley followed behind him with snacks.

"Hello Nunally!" They greeted

Milly stared at the girl's bright expression. "What do we have here Nunally?"

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Everybody smiled at the girl's cute face.

"Lady Nunally-"

Milly laughed "Yes, my marriage is soon, you're really excited for us aren't you Nunally?"

_I have an idea_

"Not really… I;m happy that I have a honorable brother who'll continue the cycle of life!"

"??"

"What are you saying Nunally…"

"Lady Nunally this is not-"

"AIYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT! MY BROTHER AND CC MADE A BABY TOGETHER!"

* * *

**********Nunally is the root of all Lelouch's problem**

**********CC proposing marriage must be really freaky and scary...**

**********Well this fic will kinda focus on Lelouch and CC's parent troubles more than their friends reaction, don't worry, more chapters to come****…**

Please Review...


	3. We will

**Author's Note: AIYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I made a new chapter!**

**I really didn't expect to receive so many reviews after two chapters, THANKS!**

**Well for those who are curious about the timeline and Zero issues, this story is non-canonical, meaning to say, it is out of Code Geass' Plot.**

**Nina's not here.**

**Here, the characters knew CC but of course they don't know that she is involved with Lulu in such a-um I don't know the right word-in such an "adult" way.**

* * *

They decided to help. Yes, they really decided to help.

Who could refuse Nunally:

"_Please help my brother because being a father is tough. I and brother never had a loving father...he suffered and is now confused__…__ so please"_

...

Yes decided to help, but before that they had a hard time helping themselves…

"_AIYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! My brother and CC will have a baby soon! I'm gonna be an aunt!"_

Lelouch Lamperouge the man made a woman pregnant:

Kallen's nose bled; it is unknown if she held back laughter or another thing.

Milly was expressionless for about five minutes, then laughed hysterically then paused again.

Rivalz screamed like a girl. Then uturred a very manly "Why Lelooooouuuuuuuuch?!"

Suzaku puked.

But Shirley's reaction was unexpected, after recovering, the council quickly threw their glances to her because she may faint, have a mental breakdown or explode but she didn't. She just stood there with tears slowly falling from her cheeks…

"Lulu and I are really not meant together." She wiped her wet face and smiled painfully and walked away. "Then I shall accept it…"

Then comes Nunally's little speech. So they decided to help.

**We will  
**

Lelouch opened the door. He was not surprised seeing bottles of wine and smiling faces, more likely very wide grins.

knocking at 12pm, _They probably want to party again, they really love events__…_"Hello everyone, chose my dorm as a party place again? You're really abusing Sayoko-"

"1…2…3" Milly counted."HAPPY FATHER'S DAY LULU!!" everyone cheered and hugged the celebrant.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the prince's blood pressure rose, his knees got weak and his vision blurred. _Nunally__…__why?_

"Congratulations Lelouch! Let's celebrate your new life!" Rivalz opened a bottle of champagne and poured it in everyone's cup.

"Everyone…" Lelouch said weakly.

Milly teased as she gave "Lelouch, how dare you! I am the first to be engaged and you're the first one to say that I'm too young, but now-" She forcefully handed Lelouch a glass. "Now I'll tell you this club meeting's agenda and the new mission of the club: It is to discuss how we will help our irresponsible parent!"

The room was filled with laughter as Lelouch's bowed his head and blushed big time.

"Everyone, please stop this…"

"Shut up daddy!" Kallen hissed "You should be grateful that we came all the way here to congratulate you-anyway let us continue!"

They dragged Lelouch to the living room and they sat there in a circle. He was still silent and can't look at the other's straight in the eye.

_I can't believe this will happen, of all people, ME! This is so humiliating; Suzaku or Rivalz may still be acceptable! B-But ME?!_

CC peeked from the corner of the room. _Why do they love parties like this? They woke me up again, but if they have pizza__…_

"CC you're awake! Come and join us!" Milly invited her as she pulled her arm and dragged her to the living room. "M-Milly…" and she seated her beside Lelouch. "What lovely young couple do we have here."

CC turned to her boyfriend, "Lelouch, what's the meaning of this?" Looking at the circle "Why is there a club meeting this late at night?"

"CC, we already know that you're gonna be a mommy soon" Suzaku answered. "So we decided to have an emergency meeting to be able to discuss what we can do for you. We will help you cope with this enormous responsibilty, we understand that you don't want it as well so we won't scorn you..."

"Yep! That's what friends are for!" Rivalz threw a thumb's up and smiled at Lelouch."

"Ok, got it." CC answered in a dull way.

Lelouch ponders how his friends will help him and he thought of their possible contributions. _I can't refuse them, It's a good thing they decided to help me, anyway, everything is okay so far, I'll just think of the other things later._

"Okay, let's start!" Everybody stared at Kallen's 'energetic' look. "Cough…cough…'

Suzaku raised his hand "I'll go first. I propose we take Lelouch to the Fatherhood Seminar that will be held at the mall tomorrow, I heard it from Lloyd-san, and he'll be there too."

MIlly giggled, "That Earl of Pudding, I thought he does not care about me.."

_Seminar?! Wtf!?_

"Awwwwwwwwww…" they said altogether.

Milly quickly shifted into the main topic. "That's a good idea Suzaku! But I have something to add; you boys will be in charge of Lelouch and us girls will be in charge of CC."

The meeting was about the most serious situation the council has gotten to, but it eventually it became the most fun…for the others, for Lelouch it was the worst. He knew he'll benefit but his pride was so crushed to a pulp.

…

So here are the boys' (Rivalz and Suzaku) plan for the daddy:

1.Take him to the seminar

2.Interview other daddies.

3.Help him study about maternity and parenting NO MATTER WHAT

...

And here are the girls' (Milly and Kallen):

1.Take CC to a parenting seminar and talk with other mommies

2.Shop preggy clothes(and other clothes too) with her

3.Help her study about maternity and parenting NO MATTER WHAT

...

Lelouch was turning pale and sweating cold, and CC stayed emotionless as usual as the council talked and talked until three.

"Bye Lelouch, as president of the council I promise to give you our best support!"

"T-thank you Milly" Lelouch said weakly.

Everybody said goodbye but Kallen turned back "Lelouch, we'll do our best, but it is still best for you and CC to talk with each other. You two are the ones that should plan for you have to face your new responsibility together…"

Lelouch then turned his attention to the green haired girl beside him. She's looking somewhere distant and lost in thought…she was thinking about something…

"HeyCC, I really hoped back then that you were just joking-"

"I hate jokes! Come on I'm sleepy… (Yawns)"

_What could this girl be thinking? I just can't predict her__…_

* * *

Walking back at the dorms…

"Hey guys…"

"What is it Suzaku?"

"Where the hell is Shirley?

"Maybe she still need some time to cry. Isn't that right my fellow girl Kallen?"

"Yes maybe she is…"

…

Rivalz screamed and pointed upwards. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!! LOOK! SHIRLEY'S ON THE ROOF! SHE'S TYING A ROPE AROUND HER NECK! Suzaku hurry up and save her!"

* * *

**I really love making fun of Shirley, poor girl.**

**Lelouch must be sooooo embarrassed**

**While writing this, I use an appropriate font, in this case, a funny font to create a good mood, but too bad the site only use three.**

**Btw the couples problems are just starting…**


	4. Let's blend in

**Author's Note: Haha don't worry, I won't kill characters in that kind of manner**

**For those who were confused: CC is preggy, she's not joking though Lulu hopes so**

**And the story revolves around the couple and the Black Knights might just be extras. **

**As for my sources of information...I once browsed in a pregnancy magazine and was able to see some stuff...**

**Thanks for the review; criticism, harsh or mild, is always welcome for me to improve my writing-I'm a critic myself (political though) so I understand. So from now on I won't restrain using "some" language for art's sake.**

**So the friends "helped"**

* * *

Shirley didn't die. Suzaku made it in time. But _she's still in darkness_; after the roof event she changed into a black angel. Her friend-_no_, _she doesn't have anyone to understand her­_- would see her writing in a black notebook or curled in a corner; but _they didn't see what her feelings is. _She wouldn't talk because _nobody can connect their hearts to her anymore_-her words inexpressible will be forever trapped in paper which the only thing that knew her completely. _She was alone from the beginning…_

The next day they saw a girl with one-sided bangs with eyes painted black.

**Let's blend in  
**

It is Sunday and the day looks so bright-a perfect day to drag Lelouch to the seminar. Nunally and Sayoko let them in knowing that Lelouch was already awake at that time. It was about 7:00 am when Suzaku and Rivalz knocked on the couples' room's door.

Standing outside the door, the brown-haired boy woke up the raven-haired boy with a sing-song shout "Lelouch we're here! Let's go! We'll go somewhere special today."

Lelouch refused to get up and instead covered his ears with his pillow. _**Those jocks…I stayed in bed so they won't bother me…sometimes I really want to punch them hard and watch them wince in pain**__! _Lelouch thought but of course he CAN'T do that not because he WON'T but he CAN'T.

The blue haired boy followed him "Come on daddyyyyooooo, your trustworthy friends are here!"

The boys continued knocking and calling for the daddy but Lelouch refused to get up. _Imagine what the people there will think of me if they see me go there at my age! _Lelouch is really irritated now. Finally a hand came out from the blanket and patted the boy's shoulder "Lelouch, you should go there…"

"CC, I can't let myself be embarrassed further!"

"Go…"

"I don't want to!"

"GO!! THOSE GUYS ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES I WAN'T TO SLEEP!" CC screamed at Lelouch's face as she kicked him out of the bed. "**GO!!"** The witch's voiced silenced the whole room…

"Ow…that witch…just because you're pregnant…"Lelouch muttered as he got up and walked to his closet.

Suzaku finally broke the quietness with a whisper "Lelouch…aren't you ready yet? Sorry we forgot about CC…" he said in a LOUD whisper; airy and soft but loud.

"I'm coming Suzaku please shut up CC is getting angry." Lelouch responded in the same manner as he tied his shoe lace and ran to the door. "CC I be going-"

"JUST GET OUT!" Her answer startled everyone but her tone suddenly changed "Goodbyr sweetie! I'll be waiting for you. Love you!" And she resumed snoring much to Lelouch's surpride who just stared at her with wonder. _I wonder how else this pregnancy affects CC…_

"CC, we'll be taking care of Lelouch, take care." Rivalz whispered as Lelouch opened the door. "Come on Lelouch let's go!"

_What in the hell were these guys excited for?!_

* * *

"We're here! Lelouch, go register your name." Rivalz pointed out to the booth at the reserved cinema.

"How about you guys? Wait a minute-"_These guys they will-_

"Yes that's right Lelouch, we'll just watch you from the distance and look at your expression. Hahahahaha!! Isn't that right Suzaku?"

Suzaku sighed and smiled at Lelouch. "Rivalz, we'll go with him!"

The other two were surprised "What? Why would we go with Lelouch!?" Rivalz responded.

_Suzaku?_

"Because we promised to help him, not to make fun of him!" Pulling Rivalz's shirt and Lelouch's arm towards the registration booth he instructed them "We must act mature here! Everybody here are adults, we must blend in."

_Yes that's right. Must act mature! _Rivalz thought. "Yes let's act mature." He then straightened up in a manly posture.

As they reached the booth, the woman in charge looked at them curiously and asked "My my, we have teenagers here? This seminar tackles a lot about marriage, parenting and of course, sex." she said jokingly.

Lelouch quickly made a smart answer "We were required by our teacher to come here as a make-up for our missed quizzes."

"Ohh I see…" apparently the woman was satisfied with the answer. Lelouch proceeded writing his name and then Suzaku followed to quickly look for available seats and then he came back to call: "Rivalz, hurry up! We found vacant ones."

"Wait I'm just tying me shoelaces!" He responded."

"By the way young man, what subject is your teacher from?"

"Sex Education ma'am."

* * *

Rivalz and Suzaku was right, the seminar was educational; it talked about health, birth control, family planning and parenting. He was grateful to those two but he was still too shy to participate in the forums.

But Lelouch was also right; it was a bad idea to sit beside two immature boys in an adult's talk.

Now the speaker was lecturing about pregnancy "_The man must understand that a pregnant woman undergoes both physical and emotional changes. One must be patient and supportive at the same time…_blah blah blah…_It is a myth that we are not allowed to have sex with our pregnant partner, actually it is healthy…"_

"Lelouch, listen well." Rivalz whispered to Lelouch between giggles. "I can't hold back…"

"Lelouch, Rivalz…I can't take this anymore, this is too much for me…" Suzaku lookes sick and covered his mouth.

"Wait a little more, this will be over soon." _Damn those two! They're acting like kids!_

Now the speaker was showing in the screen the different 'healthy positions' "_By doing those, you will avoid harming the baby inside the womb…"_

Lelouch was being stabbed by the glances the other seatmates were throwing at them. Because Suzaku covered his eyes with every picture and sometimes muttered "disgusting…" between blushes. While Lelouch was explaining to Suzaku that sex is not a matter to be disgusted with, Rivalz can barely hold his giggles and responded "ahhhhhhhhh or ohhhhhhhhhh". The men are looking at them. Again, he was embarrassed, but now it was not of being a daddy but because of those immature brats he can't believe he's friends with.

_Please... dear divine being if you exist…may those kids grow up right now!_

* * *

Finally the seminar was over but the turmoil was not yet done on their way home.

"Hey Suzaku, I got orange flavored ones! They sure are generous with their give-aways!"

Suzaku shyly responded to Rivalz "Really? I got chocolate ones…What are these anyway they look like small balloons? What are these things for?" He asked while putting one on his finger.

"Hahahaha!! I don't know either Suzaku. Hey Lelouch do you know what these things are for? What did you get!?" Lelouch looked away and scratched his head as the two played wore one on each of their fingers, he was too tired to explain it to them. He did not care about the girls squealing or looking at them like they're some kind of perverts. In a way he was able to unwillingly blend with the two's idiocy.

"Hey Lelouch, what did you get?"

He was really tired, he looked at them, sighed and smiled sarcastically and responded with no emotion whatsoever "I got…strawberry…"

* * *

**Phew! That's was quite …you know what I'm saying…**

**At the part were Suzaku and Rivalz were reacting immaturely to the lecture, Lloyd was saying "interesting…" well I didn't mention him because he's unnecessary.**

**The Sex Education subject does exist, it is part of my school's curriculum, I'll take that up this year, but it wasn't as 'mature' as you think, it's educational, just right for highschool level :l  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	5. So Weird

**Author's Note: Haha "must write chapter…must write chapter…must write chapter."**

**Well I work better under pressure, anyway, are guessing some things already  
**

* * *

**So weird**

The seminar CC attended, didn't offer much help but instead confused her further. She was sure that she was pregnant as she felt the presence of a child in her womb but she found out that she was _different _from the normal mothers. She only experienced many morning sicknesses and nausea during her first week, whereas they were supposed to be still usual for about three months; it had only been three weeks. She refused to go to a doctor, in spite of Kallen and Milly's insisting, knowing how different her anatomy is fro m normal humans whatever difference it may have.

Constipation, contractions, heartburn, edema and other things: she was supposed to experience them but she does not remember feeling one, or at least she just forgot about it.

So she decided to take a record of her second week:

Monday:

_Nosebleeds every two hours, I felt muscle pains and then I suddenly become emotional_

Tuesday:

_Toothaches and sore throat, I feel hot then cold then hot again_

Wednesday

_I think my ears bled when I'm asleep, I'm not sure. My forehead glowed many times_

Thursday:

_I crave for Jack's beans, even though I know there's not real_

Friday:  
_I ordered Lelouch to sleep at Nunally's room, for no reason I really want to kill him that day and divide his body into chunks._

Saturday:

_This day I'm so emo, so sad, melancholic, broken, lost, dark, confused, misunderstood, suicidal, sentimetal…_

Sunday:

_I'm so bitchy this day, I don't know why, everytime I see Lelouch I lunged forward and hug and kiss him. I don't know how many times I tried to rape him this day, so he slept at Nunally's room again._

Then CC discovered something startling; a month in pregnancy is equivalent to a week in hers. She could sense that the baby's mass is getting bigger at a very fast rate and she compared it to the development chart she got. Her stomach was already bulging a little, she'll give birth in weeks...

* * *

Meanwhile, Lelouch has his own set of problems:

_Dear Diary, _

_I just don't know what to do so for the first time I wrote in a sissy diary. I, Lelouch Lamperouge, is a very young father together with a millennia year old mother. I just can't talk to my immature friends about some topics, and this writings will remind me some important things and at the same time cool my head off:  
_

**_1. Have a frozen pizza supply_**

_I was sleeping soundly when CC suddenly punched me in the face. So got up to see what's wrong but I saw her panting. I thought she was having a nightmare, I was about to ask her but she screamed "PIZZA!! I WANT PIZZA NOW!!" I told her "It's 2 am, Pizza Hut is closed" But then she grabbed my neck and let out a bloodcurdling scream "PIZZZAAA NOWWWW!!" I ran off the room quickly and ran to the nearest convenient store to buy frozen pizza._ _I was so exhausted from all the running but when I arrived back to our room, she was fast asleep. Things like this happens almost every night.  
_

**_2. Never bring her to the Black Knights headquarters_**

_We were conducting a meeting; she was sitting beside me, nothing wrong with that. But then she suddenly nauseous, she said she was fine but she almost vomited in front of the group several times that they were already having suspicions…_

**_3. Avoid speaking to other women and be sensitive to the surroundings...  
_**

_In addition to the second reminder, I just talked to some female members to discourage them to marry soon and then I saw-they also saw- CC smiling like she's possessed by a devil. I excused myself and escorted her to our room. But as soon as she was inside she shouted "Damn you filthy pimp! Just because I'm pregnant you hate me! Am I ugly now?! Am I causing you too much trouble?! I hate-"_

_I kissed her to shut her up. And she did shut up and returned to her calm but rude persona and said in a drunk way "You're such a good kisser Zero, come here to me-" I wore my mask as quick as possible and ran out of the room right away and bumped into a dozen members who were apparently eavesdropping…_

"Congratulations Zero…"Ogi started.

"If you have concerns, you can ask for my help." Toudou said in a kind tone "I was a father myself and it could be very tiring.

The next day the Black Knights are gossiping, by Diethard's lead, about Zero having a baby with a sixteen year old girl.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter, it wasn't very long, I'm just so busy, sorry.**

**My source of info is Wikipedia**

**But CC's complications are unique to her, according to MAL, CC looks sixteen on the surface.**

**I wonder who suffers more, Lelouch or CC?**

**Warning: this fic is not purely comedy…**

**Please Review**


	6. I dont know

**Author's Note: Phew it's been two days, I wasn't able to update soon because I'm very busy and ****I NEED EP4 NOW!!**

**I am having a bit of a problem here, about Kallen's knowledge of Zero's identity; this fic was an unofficial sequel for Misinterpretations so supposedly Kallen knows that Lulu is Zero. But the new readers want to see Kallen's reaction, so I looked for a solution to this problem: Kallen's memory was hazy, she strongly believes that Lelouch is Zero but was still doubting herself because of her hazy memory(apparently CC did something to her.) **

**So Kallen's suspects Lelouch until she heard the rumor about Zero and CC…**

* * *

-

**I don't know**

The bad thing first: Zero lost a significant amount of respect as a leader and CC was being talked about as a teenage mom. The good news is: some Black Knight girls stopped seducing their leader, CC was officially Zero's girlfriend and the members realized that they were also human.

Zero was alone in his room when Kallen knocked. "Zero, I would like to speak with you personally". He then deduced that Kallen was now sure that he's Lelouch based on CC's pregnancy.

"Come in, Kallen"

Kallen entered with a grin on her face and asked the masked guy "You're Lelouch aren't you? Can you stop pretending?"

Zero did not answer and continued researching in his laptop.

Kallen continued as she walked towards him "Isn't it suspicious that Zero's top adviser is Lelouch's girlfriend and live-in partner. Zero and Lelouch's voice was almost the same. A-And one night I almost saw your face in the warehouse or park-_I can't remember-_you're so Lelouch, it was obvious!"

_Apparentlt CC did something to her memory that she can't fully remember seeing my face. But even though it's too obvious that I'm Zero, I wonder why my friends haven't figured it out yet?_

"So what if I'm Lelouch?" Zero removed his mask and faced her. "What do you want?" He said teasingly "Hahahah you must be thinking: 'I know who Zero is I'm so smart yeah!'" Kallen frowned.

"I-I…."

" 'I know who Zero is. I know who Zero is. I'm soooooooo smart!' " He then laughed at the poor girl. "Don't worry, that wouldn't change a thing, we are still comrades. Does it really matter that I'm Lelouch?"

She drew a long breath and pulled out a sarcastic mood "I just can't believe that I was worshipping an unvirgin gay… and now a guy who does'nt even know how to use condoms!"

"I know how!" Lelouch stood up in anger.

"Screw my ass, DADDY!"

"Then…" Lelouch opened his drawer and pulled out a pack of his strawberry flavored ones. "Want me to show you how!?"

"You're not serious aren't you!?" Kallen stepped backward with horror on her face and blushing a little.

He opened his upper zipper, enough to show his "abs" and continued his arrogant speech "I'll show you! I'll show you that you should never underestimate Zero in such things!"

"STOP IT!!" Kallen stepped back and covered her eyes.

"You're too late hahahahhahah!!" Lelouch was slowly opening the pack…

"STOP IT!! I'm sorry… I'm not here to bash you or anything, actually…um my real intention was supposed-urghhhhhh sorry- "

"What is it?!"

Kallen slapped his head and spoke softly "I was supposed to offer you help because the Black Knights are talking about you…but then I-oh my gosh, you're still Zero and-URGHHHHHHH! Okay, I'll help you Zero as Zero, and I'll help Lelouch as Lelouch, that's final, bye!" Kallen then ran out of the room blushing.

Lelouch closed his zipper again,sat down and croosed his arms and muttered "That Kallen, dumb as ever, so easy to defeat in mind battles. But at least she still has my support that insolent girl, of course I know how to use 'it'! Hahahahahaha….(laughing evilly)

-

Knock.Knock.Knock

_Who is it this time?_

"It's me CC."

"Come in, you shouldn't even have to knock."

CC entered with her usual bland look. "I worry if I caught you with other girls I'll explode again. By the way I have something to tell you."

"Is it about the baby? Is he-or she- alright? So far so good?" Lelouch was also eager to hear the development of the baby. He has been worried sick for days because of his stressful activities that prevent him from having a nice talk with CC.

CC sat down on his lap. "Yes, it's about the baby…" Caressing her stomach "I don't know when I'll give birth…the baby grows in such a weird way. Last time I thought that I'll give birth in weeks but now…I don't know…"

"What do you mean?"

"That means we'll have to predict my delivery based on my tummy's size…don't worry it won't be very soon from now." She then wrapped her arms on Lelouch's neck as she leaned on him. He smiled as he gently caressed her long hair.

"I'm scared…"She continued "I never thought that'll I'll be a mother…I'm so happy but it caused you so much trouble and humiliation. And now…I don't know what I will do if something happens to my child…"She buried her face deeper and cried.

Lelouch hugged her back and whispered "I am the one who is supposed to say that CC, 'I don't know what I'll do something happens to you' I'm sorry if I am troubling you…I am not ashamed to be a father, I'm happy."

"Thanks Lelouch…" Wiping her tears she stood up and opened the box of pizza on the desk.

"CC, too much pizza is bad…"

"Just a little please…just a little, I'm so sick of all the vegetables Milly is forcing me to eat."

"Ok, ok got it…CC, I never thought that you can also be scared."

"I'm not that heartless." CC took another bite and added hot sauce. "If you die I'm screwed, if I die both of you and the baby is screwed and if something happens to the baby we're both screwed; for the first time of my life I feared of losing my life though I don't know if I can, and it was the first time I selflessly carried a life in my hands…"

Lelouch smiled. "You must be really happy CC. I really do hope that I have already granted one of your wishes."

"Why do you want our contract to end soon?" She teased him.

"Hell no…"

The two shared a passionate kiss and soon CC found herself pressed on the wall. They stayed like that for a minute or so before breaking apart smiling, staring at each other's eyes…

There are eyes staring…because CC forgot to close the door…

* * *

**Lulu and CC moments yum yum yum… XD  
**

**Ep4 was so great! I was watching it while I write this fic. **

**Don't worry, the Black Knights wasn't able to see Zero's face-but they saw a passionate kissing and a pack of condoms in the desk…**

**Please Review!**


	7. Anytime

**Author's Note: Sorry if I'm beginning to update a little later now, I've been very busy and been lacking self-encouragement.**

**Don't worry, the baby will surely appear in the next few chapters...soon.**

**The "eyes" that saw them- ummm let's see-belongs to...**

* * *

"Why are you smiling Diethard?" The Black Knights in the room looked at Toudou who was the first one who uttered a word since they have entered the meeting room.

"Isn't it obvious Toudou? I think…" Diethard laughed hard.

"What is it?" The other people were still in silence.

"I think that Zero has become more interesting…It was really fun hanging here." He held his laughter and instead chuckled.

Tamaki followed with giggling "That Zero, hahaha, I was having suspicions before about his hidden personality. He's really an interesting man!"

The dark-skinned woman laughed followed by the blue-haired one and "Yeah, you're right. You know, one time I saw them fighting that he lost his temper and punched the wall…"

"And?!" The red-haired girl pilot jerked up in excitement. "What happened?!"

"His hand got so hurt and he wasn't able to pilot a Knightmare- you remember that? That's it! - that he refused to talk with her the rest of the day!"

"Really?!"

Ogi joined them"Guys, one day I saw him reading a home-making manual, and he seemed so absorbed in it that he didn't notice me chuckling." Diethard and the others from Ogi's group laughed.

"And I also saw him-"

…

_Poor Zero, whether he likes it or not, he's really into showbiz__…_Toudou simply sighed out of pity.

-

**Anytime****…**

CC's belly was already bulging. It has been 5 months; its size is a bit abnormal, a bit big…And it causes great worry to the couple that CC can't see a doctor: if she did she'll surely her 'uniqueness' will catch the doctors and media's attention. However, CC seemed to be doing fine, she didn't get fatter or thinner, she overcame her addiction to pizza and she always feel that the life force of the child is strong. Lelouch insisted that she must refrain from terrorist activities and she obediently agreed. He trusted her; he knows that she's old enough to look for herself.

But it surely is a blessing that the couple had such great friends. Lelouch was not always there at home and Milly and Kallen would always visit CC and they walk every morning to exercise, Suzaku and Rivalz…and Shirley join them from time to time throwing of deathly glares and scare the shit out of some people who scorn her age. The three girls bought the mother some nice comfy maternity clothes and would always treat her to fine restaurants…with Suzaku and Rivalz tagging along. Often, CC would let Nunally feel her belly, they were anxious for the baby to move. Shirley was recovering from her darkness, as she would often play sweet, melancholic music with her electric guitar, she sings a lot of the recent compositions, inspired by CC's pregnancy:

-

_A beautiful world a life to be born has_

_Filled with the mysteries of a place untold:_

_A haven of warmth from a mother_

_That with each full moon unfolds_

_A beginning of a future farther;_

_A line between nothingness and existence_

_-_

The student council would often praise her work though they have no idea what she means and she would know this, often resulting with her huddling in a dark corner of the room.

Sayoko was caring for her deeply, she would always warn CC about the dangers a pregnant woman may face:

"Don't sew your clothes when you're wearing it or else in the near future you will slip and hit your head!"

Another time:

"CC, I warn you, if you eat that twin banana, you will have TWINS!"

And another one:

"No-no-no don't raise your hands that high! THE BABY WILL BE CHOKED BY THE UMBILICAL CORD!!"

CC was skeptical about those theories, she read a lot about those myths in the Women's magazines and she was "old" enough to know the truth from the myth. But what if they are real? Immortality was not proven by science…

So she heeded Sayoko's warnings.

She would ensure her safety: The maid would often hang ginger and onion garlands in the windows. Every three hours, 24 hours a day, she would check up on her. She would make sure that CC would give birth before a flying succubus with a long tongue would suck up her belly dry. Lelouch and CC were explaining to her that she didn't need those and **there are****NO succubuses that look like giant bats with a woman's half body that eat babies. **But she strongly upheld her belief. The vegetables were not enough; she stuck talismans around and contacted priests to drive away demons and spirits around the place. She's "risking" her life for the baby.

* * *

-

Pregnancy: 6 and 3/4 months

Her pregnancy was weird but her complications slowly dissolved in those past weeks though sometimes she still crave for food or get too possessive of Lelouch. And her belly was unusually large, she can't understand why her baby grew so fast and in such an abnormal way (a week equivalent to a month then a month of normal growth) and grew this big. She felt that he/she was big, not really giant but big.

"CC…the baby's moving!" Nunally had have her hands on CC's bare tummy as she felt some little motions on the warm, soft surface. The aunt was smiling beautifully, CC thought.

They were at the garden early Saturday morning and CC was standing next to Nunally. Lelouch was humming some tunes as he sprayed moisture the colorful orchids. She let her feel her smooth skin and let her try to hear what can be heard on the big womb.. A warm smile traced itself on CC's face as she felt the strange sensation inside her. "The baby is happy Nunally, Lelouch…"

"Yes, yes…I can feel him (or her), I can feel it…" Nunally squealed in joy, she was so excited to be an aunt and she felt a different kind of happiness as she experienced something new with the senses left with her.

"The baby must be excited to go out." Lelouch moved closer and touched CC's tummy, he then leaned his head to it to feel the child "Ow, he kicked me!" The three of them laughed as the tiny being warmed their hearts.

And they heard footsteps. The student council visited the expectant mother.

"CC!" Milly waved and the young mother waved back. "Hello MIlly, Shirley and Kallen! And you two are here too, Suzaku, Rivalz."

"Oh Everybody's here...Thanks for coming again...I'm so indebted to you for taking care of CC."

"Nah it's nothing Lelouch. Bye the way, how is our Nunally?" Rivalz asked the wheel-chaired girl.

"So damn happy! Hey everybody's here, it would be nice to talk about what I have in mind!" Nunally clapped her hands in excitement.

Suzaku answered "What is it Nunally? Let me guess…a baby shower?"

"Not really…I wan't to know what you're gonna name for your baby if you have one so CC and brother will have an idea."

Lelouch scratched his head upon hearing the topic. Everybody laughed when the thought of having a baby came across their mind. They sat down on the grass while Lelouch brought a chair for CC.

"I'll start!" Milly quickly raised her hand. "If a girl, I would name her Lilly and if a boy I'll name him Billy, so they would have "lly's" on them!"

Rivalz blushed and responded "I-If it's a boy I'll name him Rivalz II so my favorite name will still be in it! And if it is a girl, I'll name her-um wait- I-I-"

"What? Rivalza?" Milly teasingly commented and the whole group laughed.

"I'll name her Miriallia, so…her name would be close to my favorite name-"

Milly interrupted "Okay, we we're getting out of topic here! Kallen you're next!"

"Uh-um, if I will have a boy I'll name him Zee because it really sounds good (sounds like Zero) and if she's a girl I'll name her Sakura because it is so beautiful...like Japan. An-and If they're twin girls I'll name them Shion and Mion!"

"Me, me-" Suzaku retorted "if they will be twin boys I'll name them Raito and Eru because they sounds so cool!"

"Yeah those two names sound like they belong to intelligent people; I've kinda heard them somewhere..." Rivalz replied as he wiped his eyes.

Shirley's emotionless and sudden, weird response caught the attention of everybody "_You must choose a child's name carefully, for it indicates his or her existence in this world. A confusing identity causes unspeakable pain-"_

CC cut her speech "Ok, ok we understand Shirley, we understand."

"_Don't pretend to understand the things you never felt_-"

"Shirley, not now please…"Milly pleaded and she quickly turned to CC and asked "Have you and Lelouch already thought of names?"

"Um-actually no…we agreed to name the baby on the spot. You see, we don't know it's gender and what it will look like so, we don't even know when I'll give birth, it may be anytime from now, we felt that we should name him or her by impulse…"

"That's a nice idea CC, Lelouch, just be sure to choose unique names so the baby will not be mistaken for someone else."

"Yes, that's right…"

The jokes and the laughing continued and took a long time before it died down. The sunlight showed the brilliant white pearls exposed with smiles continued at the dining room. The group then decided to have lunch at Lelouch's place as Sayoko had already prepared a sumptuous meal for them. They gave CC all the best parts of the chicken and insisted that she eat more than two servings. They were all relaxed…but anything could happen anytime.

…

500 meters away:

"**CC I FOUND YOU! HAAHAHAHHAHAHHAH!!"  
**

* * *

**I guess you can guess who said the last line, yup it's him and I think you have an idea what will happen****…**

**As for my sources about pregnancy, it was from Wikipedia and my observations when my mother was bearing my sister. The myths I used was Philippine myths, and the incubus I mentioned was a notorious ghoul in our country. Though just a myth, I believe that it's true based on some stories I heard from trusted people****…**

The font really helped me in creating the right mood, I am quite serious these days and cannot properly think of humor…

Thanks for the continuous support! Please review!


	8. I found you

**Author's Note: Tnx for the reviews, they're really encouraging and sorry for the wrong term "incubus" it should have been a "succubus", I recently corrected it.**

**The story does not fit in the original plot although the knights and Zero we're still there, let's just say that they're liberating Japan in a different way, a slower way…**

**So… that means that **_**he's **_** alive. This chapter is not what you expected…**

* * *

"Lalala…lalala…**lalaLAAAAAAAAAAla**…lalala-" Lelouch was humming Graham's lullaby as he readied his things. He'll be home soon, after some instructions to the Knights, all will be set according to the way he planned **"LalaLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"**

His voice can be heard distinctly among the chatting members. "My my…I never knew that Zero could sing…" Toudou smirks.

Kallen giggled a little and imagined some things. "That fellow must be feeling happy; CC had not visited the headquarters since 'that' incident and he must have missed her a lot, I guess he'll go home now…He must be both excited and anxious for her deliver."

"Yeah, that's right…" Ogi then had a weird expression on his face upon seeing Diethard. He seemed to be talking to himself. "Hoy Diethard! What are you scheming?"

He continued muttering to himself with a stupid grin "If Zero sings, I'll record it …th-then I'll sell it…After his speeches he should sing…yes yes he should sing…"

"I bet that guy is writing yaoi fics about him and Zero." Kallen commented coldly.

The "yaoi" word sent shivers down the boys' spine as their imagination ran a bit…wild. "Yeah we agree…maybe he draws fanarts too…"

* * *

**I Found You**

-

It was a Monday afternoon when CC was leaning back in her armchair (that Lelouch bought for her) in front of the window facing the academy. She was enjoying the breeze of the cloudy day while observing the some middle school students playing the interschool soccer competition. The crowd was large since the school was opened to visitors.

Nunally was beside her, enjoying the warmth of the faint sun. "CC, what's happening? Who's winning?"

"The Hogwarts are winning, Ashford players suck bigtime" CC responded in a flatly.

"That may be true-"

"OH MY!" CC exclaimed a gasp and Nunally heard the continued motion of an empty rocking chair.

"What is it CC? Why do you suddenly stood up?"

CC could not respond. Her eyes were fixed on a lone white haired boy separated from the crowd, he was walking down the mud path towards the dorm…and his devil eyes stared at her with such malice. His lips slowly formed a naughty smile that became a psychotic laugh:

"**CC I FOUND YOU!" **He continued walking briskly, hands on his pocket in a slouchy posture…his eyes still staring at the shocked girl.

"Mao!" CC's hand trembled in surprise and terror seeing the child she left for good. She was not afraid for herself, but for the baby. Both of them could not run away; her belly was already too heavy for her to run and Nunally was bound on her wheelchair, she could escape using the fire exit but she would not leave the girl alone.

"CC wh-what is it?" She heard CC lock the doors in haste and she was began to panicking as she heard CC dial numbers in her phone. Sayoko was out buying bread and only two of them are left in the unit.

"Lelouch where are you!?"

The other line answered her, _"I'm here at the gym, why?"_

"A psycho-maniac is walking towards the dorm, and I know that guy-he came to get me!"

"_What?! Hang on I'll be there right away and call security-"_ Lelouch stormed out the gym's doors confusing the students, he's a thousand meters away from CC. The students are wondering why he was running and he ignored their murmurs.

Footsteps

"Wait! He has a Geass, he could read everyone's thought's within 500 meters!"

The doorknob turns.

"_What the heck!?_ _In this rate the personnel would be useless if he could read everyone's mind. Who is this guy? I'll just have to ask that later, I must contact Suzaku now but I can't just hang CC's phone at a time like this. "CC hang on, I'll definitely come there!"_

"Hurry up…"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Nunally we must hide!" CC quickly took hold of Nunally's armchair and pushed it towards Lelouch's room. _It's the farthest away _she thought. Mao was already tearing the door with a chainsaw when kicking it deemed useless.

"**CC I'M COMING FOR YOU!!"**

She locked Lelouch's door and with the best effort, pushed the bed against it to seal the entrance. Nunally was crying now and CC clutched the phone in her trembling hands.

"Lelouch are you still there?" She spoke in the quietest way.

"_Yes, are you alright!?"_

"Yes, I and Nunally are hiding in your bathroom, I've locked all the doors but he's breaking in using a chainsaw…"

"Oh shit, calm down, I'll be there soon…I'm still out of his range, what is his weakness?" Panic can be sensed in Lelouch. _What should I do? Wait…Suzaku? _The brown haired boy waving at him kindled his hope.

"His Geass' power depends on his concentration…" _That's right! I got an idea._

"That's all? It's okay, I'm thinking of 20 possible solutions right now-"

_That's right, this plan is perfect _ Lelouch thought. "Suzaku, I need your help now!" He spoke to CC again, "_CC, I'll hang phone for now, I have a plan, trust me this'll work."_

"I trust you."

* * *

The chainsaw broke the door and Mao is breaking the other ones searching for CC, he was looking for Nunally as he heard her thoughts. Nunally and CC were in the bathtub, hidden behind the shower curtain.

_Where the hell is security?! _ _Anyway- _"Nunally, our enemy is a perverted mind reader, I need you too imagine me naked and describe it in words to yourself." CC whispered to her calmly.

She spoke in hushed tones "I-I can't do that…I can't even imagine what my body looked like now…I can't even remember my mother's body…"

"Then just imagine what Sayoko's 'bed-time' stories and describe them to yourself…"

"I-I see…" _Sayoko said that if CC and brother are together they xxxxxx and xxxxxxx…_

…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"** Mao let out a blood curdling shout and the sound of breaking furniture are heard as well.

"Nice job Nunally, continue them for now, it's distracting him."

But the wild thoughts made Mao's madness worse as he neared the door. CC quickly reached for the gun inside a drawer and unlocked it. She then pointed it towards the door that is the most fragile of them all…

"CC! IT'S ME, MAO!" He was laughing crazily as he was kicking the door against the heavy bed and proceeded to kick the bathroom door. When it opened ajar, Nunally screamed and fainted as CC quickly pulled the trigger, and Mao fell into silence…

…

"CC..."waving his hand mockingly with the opened part of the door. "I knew you'd have a gun, so I made sure to wear proper attire for you…" He suddenly kicked the door and knocked out CC's gun from her hand. She was helpless now having no weapons; she desperately hid her belly behind the tub's walls and distracted him with her glare and greeted him with sarcasm "Mao, you really don't have to meet me today, why the rush?"

_Oh no… a bullet-proof vest…_

"I feel that I'll die knowing that I let a day pass without being with you…"

"Mao that sucks"

"Aren't you impressed with my plan? Everybody's at the field or gym right now, away from me so I would hear any incoming idiots…

CC frowned

And also, I took care of the security personnel before coming here…I was also supposed to kill your boyfriend but too bad I didn't get to know who he is, that's why…"

"That's why…"

"That's why…I'll wait for him to come here and I'll slice him up with this!" Mao activated his chainsaw and pointed it towards her. He was devoid of the fact that she's pregnant for he heard too many voices for him to miss this detail, plus, he went berserk upon hearing CC's name. "Then later I'll smuggle you Australia!" He extended his arms and did a lot of hand movements in ecstasy. "We'll watch kangaroos there together and we'll have a pet Koala!"

"And I'll feed you to the crocs."

"**NOT BEFORE I TAKE YOU TO AUSTRALIA-WATCH KANGAROOS LEAP-BUY A PET KOALA FROM A POACHER AND WATCH CROCODILE HUNTER!**"

_Why has Mao become like this?_

Ring Ring Ring

"Answer that CC, if that's your boyfriend I want to speak to him."

CC didn't respond she nervously answered the call "Hello…"

"_CC how are you today?I am really worried about my girlfriend. I was trying to call you but I guess you put your cell in silent mode you weren't answering-"_

_Lelouch?_

Mao quickly grabbed the phone from CC's hands and spoke with the boyfriend "Hello there boyfriend-san! Come here now or I'll harm CC!"

The voice from the phone cried out _"Oh please don't, she's pregnant!" _

"WHAT?!" Mao quickly threw off a horrid face at CC.

_Lelouch...what are you thinking? How will Mao react with this?_

* * *

**Sorry if you want more, or if you're not interested…It's 3am when I finished this chapter after we had swimming from 6 to 4pm…and I have pingpong training later at 9am, that's the kind of life I'm living hehe.**

**What plan could Lelouch be thinking?**

**Poor Mao, he didn't know that Croc hunter is dead…**


	9. Bad Timing

**Author's Note: DADADA! I can feel tension, I can feel that something's near…**

**As some readers are, I was also excited to write this chapter because this will be one nearest to my favorite chapter(not yet written). And I would also like to apologize to some anonymous readers who didn't get to submit their reviews; I didn't know that 'it' was disabled, I recently enabled it :D**

* * *

**Bad Timing**

"_Please don't hurt her she's pregnant! Please__…__I'll do anything for you-"_

"You're the father!?"

"_Ye-yes I am, so please__…__"_

"You're too late for that you bastard!" He suddenly threw the phone to the tiles out of anger and he approached CC and pulled her long green hair and lifted her frame. "I see…you're going to have a baby…" His eyeballs bulged with shock upon seeing the big belly.

"_Hey what's happening?! CC are you alright please respond, just about 600 meters then I'll be there-"_

CC struggled to free her hair from Mao's grasp but it was too strong for her. "Mao please, let me give birth first…then you can do anything you want to me…please, my child has nothing to do with this!"

"YES IT HAS!" Mao started whimpering "CC…I'm your only baby right? W-Why do you leave me? You're my **mother** right!?" He was crying now.

"Mao I can forgive you…I still love you and you could live with us…"

But his other hand reached for the chainsaw and he turned it on in front of CC's terrified face. "I'm your only one, and YOUR only MINE!"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"**

(chainsaw sound)

…

"GET YOUR CHAINSAW FROM MY GIRL YOU OLD FART!" Mao was sent flying into the wall by a mighty kick from the broken bathroom window which loosened his grip on CC's hair enough for her to break free.

"Lelouch!" CC gasped as she was grabbing the shower curtain for support; she was almost hurt by the sudden impact.

Mao licked up the blood on his lips and stood up in his usual slouched posture. "So you're boyfriend-san aren't you?" He then reached for his gun and his mouth widened into a deathly grin, he already heard the boy's thoughts. _He's not the boyfriend_

A brown haired boy supported CC and helped her stand up. "I'm here for you."

_No__…__Suzaku?_

"I won't forgive you for trying to hurt Nunally and the mother of my child!" Suzaku roared

"HAHAHAHA, you're such a poor actor boy…you're just his friend aren't you?

"NO-no I'm not!" Suzaku shielded CC from Mao's gunpoint and he readied himself for attack.

"No, your just his friend. You offered to help him because he can no longer run further!"

"What are you saying!?" Cold sweat tickled down Suzaku's cheeks. He's panicking right now; Lulu can barely run so he volunteered to run ahead of him. Lelouch also told him to pretend to be her boyfriend to provoke the psycho-but why is he confident? How does he know?

"You liked that friend didn't you!? You like him and you failed him again! You're protecting his happiness but you are failing him again right!?"

"N0! That's not true! I'm here to protect the child!"

"YOU'RE JEALOUS OF THE CHILD! Since she got pregnant your friend rarely hangs out with you and now "why am I risking my life to protect this thing!?" AHhh I see…you're atoning for your sin…you killed your father to protect Lelouch!"

"No-No no no…"

CC put up a anguished look, she doesn't care about Suzaku's hidden thoughts and rather she was pitying him, she could not bear the fact that she caused to much suffering to everybody: to Mao, to Suzaku right now and to Lelouch who must be struggling to run with his poor stamina.

Mao was approaching a trembling Suzaku with the still running chainsaw…

_It will be your end Suzaku!"_

…

**BLLLOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGG!!**

_My head hurts..what happened__…__CC__…_

A jackhammer slammed into Mao's skull and broke his headset. His pupils disappeared he fell down mouth open hitting the toilet with his teeth.

A raven haired prince leaped across the fallen body and a puddle of blood towards Suzaku and CC.

_Mao thought that I was still away, but the voice was just recorded.He was so easily provoked and didn't notice Suzaku coming closer. Sorry Suzaku if I used you as a distraction; I just made sure that he'll not sense me coming after I geassed myself to "not think of anything but do what you planned until you hit Mao.."_

"Lelouch!" Suzaku woke up from his mind-block.

He quickly hugged CC with teary eyes. She cried in joy upon seeing her savior; she never felt salvation before, and it feels so good.

"CC let's go, we'll call the police." Turning his head to friend "Are you alright Suzaku?"

"Y-yes" He quickly jumped to the bathtub and carried Nunally to her wheelchair beside it upon quickly realizing the situation.

CC clung to her knight in shining armor as she was carried bridal style, she looked at him with so much pride and happiness-quickly dismissing her feeling of pity toward the boy lying on the ground. She was saved from a worse kind of death she feared.

Lelouch noticed that CC's skirt is so wet, "_She must be really scared" _he thought. But he was startled by a sudden gasp.

"Lelouch…my water broke!" CC must have not noticed that her water broke because of her fear.

"What!? This early!? You're barely seven months-"

"Hurry up…I'm beginning to feel contractions! AHHHHHH!!"

The four hurriedly went out of their dorm, Suzaku pushing Nunally's wheelchair and Lelouch carrying CC. They skipped past the broken furniture and doors hurriedly running towards the corridor. Nunally began awakening and she calmed down after hearing her brother's words.The three of them was already in the elevator when Suzaku decided to go back, he said quickly:

"I have to go and check him, better be sure… I'll call the others for help, Rivalz can drive his car…take care of Nunally and CC, good luck!" The doors closed.

As soon as the door closed the elevator stopped.

"LELOUCH I-IT HU-HURTS! I-IT'S COMING OUT SOON!"

_TOO SOON!_

And he squealed together with Nunally, echoing through the closed space…

* * *

**I'm excited to write the next one, wait for it, It will be published within soon, not more than 4 days I guess****…****I've been pretty busy lately****…**


	10. It's coming out

**Author's Note: Phew! I found time to write yehey! I was so excited to write this chapter and I guess this one was one of the long awaited ones. This chapter was probably the one that is most difficult to write about. I did a lot of research on this one****…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**It's coming out  
**

-

"CC hang on! Let's wait a little longer…I'm sure Suzaku or the school is working on it…"

But the staff was dead too, Mao killed them too…

Yet CC was calm, she was sitting on the floor staring at the dim light above her while Lelouch and Nunally cry for help. She was not afraid to be in pain for she was used to it; she was prepared for the worst but she never felt so anxious before…

"Lelouch…the contractions are two minutes apart…it'll be soon…"

"L-let's wait a little longer, hang on, you'll be fine…" He' reassuring her but his knees are already shaking as he continued banging the elevator with Nunally's cries. It has been about 10 minutes since the elevator stopped and they still haven't heard any reply. _I'lll be a father soon__…__Lelouch calm down, you're prepared for this right? You can do it-you did a lot of research...Why!? Why am I so afraid when I'm so confident that I can take over the world!?"_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Lelouch shrieked as his eyes were locked at CC's dilated ones. He was shaken by the sudden outcry and was now getting weaker by the labored breathing CC now had. Lelouch was never good at anything related to blood-especially if it is an emergency. One time when Suzaku broke his leg he fainted seeing the bone sticking out…another time when Nunally had she first period he was running around the school looking for Sayoko…he thought he overcame his weakness when he shot Clovis in the head- and he felt proud of himself- but later, he puked.

But there was also the time when he first used his Geass…also the first time he interacted with CC. He was not afraid of killing the soldiers then…

_I can even kill that time__…__for the sake of the girl who protected my life!_

"CC!"

"Lelouch it's coming out soon-ah-ah!" CC was clutching her shirt now.

_The time has come, I can do this! _

It would be best if she lie her back down but the place was so small so she has to deliver only with half her back on the floor. Lelouch positioned himself in front of her, his back facing the elevator doors as Nunally desperately pushed the emergency button again and again.

"Lelouch…"she was breathing hard "my-my underwear… help me take it off…"

"Go-got it…" Lelouch's hand is trembling as he pulled the delicate fabric. CC can feel his cold hands and with her warm one, she gently took hold his. She said between breaths "It'll be alright… who do you think I am?"

* * *

"Mrs. Ashford, is Lelouch already there?" Suzaku nervously waited for her voice in his cell phone, he was calling Lelouch earlier but he appeared to have no signal.

"_No, why?"_

"What?!" Panick struck Suzaku as he realized that something may have happened to Lelouch. He just finished throwing off Mao's body off the window and he ran straight to Rivalz's parking lot to wait for Lelouch there but the bike was gone so he assumed that he also rode it with CC and left Nunally in the friend's room.

They have planned beforehand at council meetings that when the time comes, Lelouch must go to Rivalz's room a floor below his. They would take a ride in either his motorbike or his brand new car into Milly's place near the school. Her mother was a midwife of noble women and can definitely be trusted. But Lelouch was not there yet.

"_What happened Suzaku? Is she-"_

"I'm sorry I'll call later." He ran off towards the dorm…

* * *

_Yes that's right__…_

Lelouch's cool returned he confidently smiled at her "CC I need you to-"

"**AAA-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"** CC suddenly grabbed Lelouch's shoulder with a terror-stricken face **"Lelouchhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"**

_**What to do-what to get-NOW!**_

Hi eyes widened as he jerked backward "Nunally, give me your skirt now!"

"Y-Yes…" She quickly undressed it.

He quickly grabbed it and placed it under CC's buttocks for hygiene and comfort. She instinctively spread her legs apart and winced in pain after a worse contraction.

"I-It's COMING!!" She gasped.

"CC I need you to breathe properly- Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale, Inhale…"

She took in and took out air in a fast rate. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"PUSH!! CC PUSH!!"

"DAMN IT IT HURTS LIKE HELL!!"

Lelouch held one of her hands "You can do it, you're strong-"

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT I'M A LOT STRONGER THAN YOU!" She was crushing his hand now.

_Ow! Patience boy, 'women become hysterical during childbirth _he apprehended to himself. "CC relax! W-wait…I can see the head!

"**AHHHHHHH!"** She was now banging Lelouch's head to the door with her other hand.

"EIIIIKKKKKKK!!" Lelouch screamed as the baby's head suddenly popped out fully. He then gently assisted the baby as the shoulders are delivered. He gently guided the baby's head downward to help the upper shoulder deliver. Then he guided the head upward to help the lower shoulder deliver. _Once the shoulders are delivered the rest of the baby is going to come out rather quickly, _he thought. "PUSH CC!! HARDER!!"

With her full strength she was able to push the rest of the baby's body out. Then Nunally gasped as she heard an ear-piercing wail.

"Nunally GIVE ME YOUR SHIRT NOW!!" He commanded her.

"Ye-Yes brother!" He quickly grabbed it as soon as she undressed it, wiped it and wrapped the cloth around the baby. CC's breathing began to slow down

He then stared at it with so much wonder as tears are welling up in his eyes. He remained like that in a moment that felt like hours to him. He was about to show it to CC when…

...

"LELOUCH THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!!" He almost dropped the baby in surprise. He then quickly hand it to Nunally. "Nunally, don't let it escape in your hands! It's just like holding Arthur!"

Nunally didn't know what to do with the wriggling thing in her arms.

"**LELOUCH DAMN YOU YOU MAKE ME SUFFER LIKE THIS IT'S WORSE THAN BEING BURNED ALIVE!"**

"CC shut your mouth for a moment I'm sure you can do this again!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Inhale exhale inhale exhale inhale exhale…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"PUSH!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"PUSH HARDER!!"

"DAMN THIS ONE"S FATTER!!"

"HARDER!! I can see the head now!"

This one came out too fast, it was a bit explosive…It almost slipped from his hands; the baby was as slippery as soap. Lelouch cradled it with his left hand and used his right to take off his shorts. He wrapped it around the wailing child; it was the "cleanest" cloth available.

The couple stared at each other with breaths in rhythm. They have done it. A different kind of joy they never felt before overflowed within them.

"Lelouch there's another one…"

"WHAT?!" He almost dropped the child in his other arm.

"Haha just joking!" CC laughed hard with her breath stabilizing.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU JOKE LIKE THAT!"

CC never joked before.

Lelouch never laughed at her joke.

I will never be the same for them.

…

"Nunally give me the baby now!"

"Y-yes brother!" He quickly, but gently snatched the tiny child from her.

"CC…look…these are our children…" He handled them to her and she carried each one in her arms, bringing them closer to her face. _They're beautiful..._

The one in the right was a thin girl (with a fat head) with rosy cheeks.

And the one with the left was a fat boy (also with a fat head) with a paler skin.

Both of them had the same hair color:

...

dark green

* * *

**I can't wait to write the next one! The next one is baby centered, it was tough for me to decide their names.  
**

**I hope you liked the babies X)**

**Please review!**


	11. Name

**Author's Note: Must have episode 5 now…must HAVE episode 5 now- **_**control yourself Dan, you'll watch it soon…-**_**MUST HAVE IT NOW!!**

**Ok…I calmed down a little bit…**

**For those who were wondering why I used Al Gore's movie title **_**An Inconvenient Truth **_**is because I WAS PROMOTING IT. THE ENVIRONMENT IS IN DANGER! Besides, it fits.**

**This chapter is the most painful one to write but I was also very excited to write this-I had to decide the babies' name, appearance etc. (Damn those two, they are the parents and they are the ones supposed to name them!)**

**I was energized by the reviews! Thanks a lot! XD**

**Thanks for Luis' advice, I really appreciate it! I'll work **_**that**_** one soon…**

* * *

-

**Name**

-

Lelouch didn't know how long they stayed in the elevator. But he was sure it was long enough to let CC give birth. He sat at the right of CC who let her legs down now, letting her bloody skirt sprawl on the floor. The smell of sweat and blood lingered inside the cramped space wherein the prevailing sound were the cries of two children. The whole school, absorbed by the match between Hogwarts and Ashford (except from some idiots who were taking make-up classes at the gym) left their dorms student-less for the three's screams to be noticed.

Nunally was fiddling her fingers as she continued listening "CC…I think they must be hungry…" she said unsurely.

"Yes you're right!" She hurriedly handed the children to Lelouch from the realization that they must have their first milk and proceeded unbuttoning the upper part of her shirt. "Damn! How can I feed two babies at one time!?"

"I suppose you'll hold the other one and feed her with your left and I'll hold the boy and feed him with your right" Lelouch said as he scratched his forehead with his figher.

"Huh?" CC was kinda confused.

"Girl yours, boy mine, left breast yours, right breast mine."

"O-Okay…"

* * *

**"LELOUCH! WHERRREEEE AARRREE YOOUUUUU!?"**

Milly, Rivalz, Suzaku and Kallen scampered through the whole school looking for the three people. Earlier, Suzaku called Rivalz and learned that he was gone because he offered Sayoko a ride. He didn't mention the psycho-maniac to avoid panic from the council. _Lelouch is still and school _ he thought, but where did he take the two? He hurriedly called the Milly who called Rivalz who called Kallen who called Shirley and told them the super urgent emergency historically anticipated event: CC's baby will come out soon…and the three was nowhere to be found:

"They must be in the infirmary!"

So they ran there while CC was already having her labor. But they found nobody there except the injured Ashford players…and MAO!

But he wasn't important at that moment so they barely took notice of him.

"What if she was forced to give birth in a bathroom? Cellphones have weak signals in Lelouch dorm building especially in the bathrooms…" The group's attention all turned to Kallen.

Milly answered her "That is very likely…let's go Kallen, Shirley! Suzaku, Rivalz, search somewhere else, wer'e going to scourer every bathroom in Lelouch's building!

"_What if they were stuck at a dark elevator and the school staff was all dead and they were forsaken by the school?"_ Shirley asked the dumbfounded group in a very serious tone who quickly frowned at her statement.

Rivalz scolded her "Shirley this isn't the time to joke some emo stuff!"

Shirley was dragged by Milly to avoid further arguments, as she stood there scowling. They scampered hither and thither towards the building.

But at that time, a dozen of stretchers with bloody people, face covered, entered the room.

"Suzaku, I think…"

* * *

"Lelouch…I think they both look like you." CC examined the sleeping faces on her arms closely.

Looking at the two's faces he responded "You really think so? I bet they'll look different when they grow up. Let me hold one-"

_It's because I saw you once as a baby, _she was sure of it. "I STILL WANT TO HOLD THEM WAIT FOR YOUR TURN!" She shouted at him, also at that time Nunally was about to ask for the babies; she just stayed silent listening at the couple's conversations. "Well…I do hope that their appearances will change, I want them to look like me."

"Hmp! They already have green hair!" he sneered. "W-wai… What are you you doing CC!?"

CC was opening the closed eyes of the two with her fingers, peering at them like they're some kind or keyhole. "The girl has pink eyes and the boy has blue eyes. You're happy now? They got your shade!"

"You must not be opening their eyes, what if they get infected!?"

"Got it, got it…"

They stayed silent for a few moments before CC handed the babies to their daddy.

"So what will be their names?" Nunally asked happily.

"Uuhh-uhhhhh ummmmm…" Lelouch looked at CC who looked back at him "What Lelouch? Now is the best time to name them." They began speaking in whispers to avoid waking up the babies.

He responded "How about you CC? What names do you want?"

She said flatly "B and BB (b1 and b2) so they would not have a hard time spelling their names."

"CC those are not even names!" Nunally giggled.

"Then CC is not a name? What am I a label?"

"No not like that…I think it would be better if they have names that don't sound alike…to keep their identities apart…" Lelouch answered her. "Actually I have thought of possible names but I don't know if you'll like them…"

"Tell me…"

…

"Aurora and Eirianell…"

…

For CC it was the most beautiful words Lelouch has spoken. "I like them, they're so pretty." She looked at the two in his arms and thought that those names fit them perfectly.

_So beautiful _ Nunally thought.

"You think so?"

"Yeah…why those names?"

Lelouch snickered "I thought you'd ask that..."

"Of course I will; why those names?"

His expression became more serious "Aurora means 'dawn'; a beautiful start of a new day…where one cannot go back…" CC's eyes became teary as she contemplated the meaning of his words. "And Eirianell, though that name was not common, I like its meaning: 'bright' and 'splendid'.

"Ohhh…I see. Bright like the sun or smart?"

"Sun of course."

"Ohhh…I see. Why are the names 'light' related?"

"It's because…I've been living in the shadows…"

* * *

Suzaku and Rivalz ran swiftly across the long corridors. Their hair flew and sweat glistened from their faces as they raced to another floor level of the elevator of doom. They panicked as they heard the knocks from the inside (Nunally's knocks) and they loudly called out:

"Lelouch are you there!?"

He didn't answer but he responded with a faint knock.

"He's there!" They said in unison.

They heard three more

Suzaku screamed "OMG they're too weak to repond!" He looked and around the hall with a determined face. "Rivalz, I'll find a tool that can be used to open the doors!"

"Ok! I'll stay here and mess up with the buttons!" Rivalz pressed the 'open door' button several times. "Hey Suzaku it worked!"

"Yosh!!"

The metal door slid to reveal an unexplainable sight: There was a girl in her underwear at the wheelchair, a woman with bloody clothes and exhausted face, seemingly asleep and a man holding two bundles of bloody cloth in his hands glaring at them with hawk eyes. Time stopped at elevator that stopped working.

The two boys' knees shook and they were unable to utter initial reactions for seconds. Then Suzaku weakly asked "Lelouch...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!?DON'T TELL ME-"

"Lelouch…what the hell? What happened to CC!?" Rivalz shrieked.

Lelouch slowly raised his pointing finger in front of his mouth: "SHHHHHHHHH..." He continued his deathly glare and whispered at them "BE QUIET YOU"LL WAKE THEM UP!" Nunally did that too; "SHHHHHHHH…"

"You mean CC has…"

He said in the scariest whisper ever..."Yes it's the babies…BY THE WAY YOU RETARDS YOU'RE SO DAMN LATE! HELP US HERE RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

**Yehey I decided on their names! I hope you liked it. I'll update soon enough…I'm just so busy…too many swimming trips…**

**I wonder how many names Lelouch thought of at the same time.**

**Anyway I'll try to tone down some coarse words from now on because I'm proud to say that I'm now water baptized! Yehey!**

**Aurora is also the colorful dancing lights in the poles**

**Eirianell is Welsh in origin.**

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	12. The changes

**Author's Note: Honestly I'm quite surprised to get so many reviews because I think my story is not very good but I'll guess I'll improve anyway.**

**I'm very moody, sometimes I'm excited, sometimes I'm have very low self confidence to continue writing **

**In this chapter I'll reveal the changes I made in the plot for the sake of readers who want details. I made the storyline of Code Geass a ****little ****different and covered a longer time.**

* * *

"Wow the babies…" He looked at the sight with wonder and happiness but Rivalz nose almost bled seeing Nunally in her bras and panties, He didn't know she has a nice body but he quickly dismissed his thought seeing Lelouch's "I'll kill for my sister" look.

Suzaku felt so happy seeing the babies, he jumped and said "Hurray!!" silently and he quickly rushed to the elevator to help them but….

"EEEEIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He suddenly fell back as he squealed like a sissy girl when CC suddenly stood up leaving behind a small pool of blood. Her unbuttoned white shirt and skirt also bloodstained and her green hair covering her face revealing only a portion of her eyes.

"SHHHHH!! You'll wake them up!" She whispered at them but she's too late:

_"**WAAAAAA!!WAAAAAAAAAA!!"**_ Both of the babies pierced everybody's ears. "Oh no, the babies!" Nunally exclaimed.

"Hurry up you two, help Nunally!" Lelouch hastily got up and began rocking the babies in his arms "Hush now…hush now my sweet little angels…"he said in a soft singing voice.

"Rivalz stop joking around and act like a man!" he said to himself. He removed his uniform and quickly handed it to CC blushing as Suzaku handed his to Nunally. The brown haired boy then pulled the wheelchair out of the elevator.

CC took hold of the boy and rocked him gently "Sleep now…sleep now…"she sang as she skipped as she and Lelouch stepped out of the very scary elevator. "Sleep now…Lelouch I miss this body!" She enjoyed dancing around with the baby while the two immature boys' mouth gaped, _why did she recover so soon? _They thought.

The babies are starting to get sleepy again with the couples efforts; it was a heartwarming sight too seen them singing and prancing waddling together. Nunally listened to her brother's singing voice and thought it was awesome; for she never heard him sing since their mother died.

Footsteps scurrying on the floor caught their attention; Milly and the others are waving at them, they weren't so far away and they raced to them smiling. _Girls…they would be less troublesome than those two idiot boys _ Lelouch thought. He was excited to see their reactions "CC let's surprise them…" He whispered in her ears.

They turned back to hide the babies and as soon the girls arrived at near them heavily breathing. Surprising others Kallen came first, then Milly and Shirley was still a little far away "Lelouch…are you alright?" Kallen worriedly asked the couple who were not facing them. The girls could see the smiling faces of Suzaku and Rivalz,. Milly started again "Lelouch we're here what happened-"

"1…2…3…SURPRISE!!" Lelouch and CC whispered at them happily as they faced them with two sleepy babies.

"Oh my…so adorable…"Milly can barely keep her voice silent in her high spirit.

"Kawai…" Kallen's held back her squeal as she look at the two angels. "Look, they're falling asleep…"

…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"** Shirley screamed and then fainted as soon as she arrived.

_Lelouch in his underwear…_

* * *

-

**The changes**

-

Prior to the storyline, at one point Lelouch introduced CC to the council as his housemate after finding her at Shinjuku Ghetto, everyone was surprised of course. Suzaku understood this as an act of goodwill to the poor girl. Lelouch was put to many difficult situations because of this.

-

Month One

CC revealed to Lelouch that she was pregnant and he fainted in shock after she proposed marriage…but she was not angry with him because he believed her without doubt. They coped with the situation like adults unlike their friends who embarrassed Lelouch big time. They attended the seminars and researched stuff.

Meanwhile, the aftermath of Lelouch's giant landslide did not affect them when Shirley's dad wriggled out the rubble: they celebrated after that and Lelouch was relieved for he almost killed a friend's dad. Suzaku was not able to see CC there because Lelouch escaped perfectly.

-

Month Two

This month is the start of CC's worse changes. She would get super moody, crave for more pizzas and become too possessive of Lelouch. The growth of her baby was unusually fast yet sometimes it slowed down, the baby grows in such a weird way.

At this time, Lelouch convinces the Kyoto group to join him. CC was feeling so sick so he couldn't use her as a decoy…so he persuaded Kallen to impersonate him, resulting with her suspecting that he's Lelouch smelling his perfume in his clothing.

-

Month Three

Due to thunderstorms Cornelia's aquatic operations were delayed. But Zero was not reluctant to continue his offence. On the assigned date the general's ship was blown as he planned and the operation was running smoothly until Suzaku came along.

His Knighmare was heavily damaged and he was forced to eject. His landing was so hard it made him unconscious. Kallen raced at his location to see a glimpse of his face. She was shocked but CC suddenly appeared on the scene and messed up with Kallen's memory as she wakes up Lelouch. And they escaped together.

That night Kallen confronts Lelouch and it was also the night where the Knights saw him and CC kissing.

-

Month Four

Due to the thunderstorms Mao was stuck in an island for weeks after his boat capsized before arriving to Japan. CC stopped her involvement with the Black Knights for now and Lelouch was having a hard time planning the Knights next activities due to his commitment to the pregnant girl. But thank goodness his friends were constantly there to help her out.

He rescued Toudou during this time and became his ally. Lelouch contemplated about what he'll do to Suzaku when he learned that he's the mystery pilot of Lancelot. Euphemia announced in public that he'll become her Knight.

And for about two weeks Euphemia dragged him to every event she's in to bragging how good her Knight is and acquainting him to her connections.

-

Month Five

Lelouch announced the hierarchy of the Black Knights late because of his stress and they adamantly teased him as being the Emperor of the Knights and CC being an empress and they'll soon have princes and princesses and he'll have to find other empresses too soon.

They devised a plan to capture Lancelot and Suzaku at Shinkinejima Island. His plan was flawless and he almost succeeded until Avalon came and ruined everything. And suddenly he, Suzaku, Kallen and Euphemia was suddenly in Kaminejima Island…for a week. There, after Euphemia guessed his true identity, he explained to her that he was doing terrorist work for Nunally and his child. Euphie got jealous of him initially-she should have a baby too-and blushed after thinking about Suzaku being her husband. He later found found Suzaku and Kallen and a freaky ancient place and stole Gawain.

After that he went home very thin…CC scolded him for "being sweet" with his half-sister and "giving her all the food."

-

Month Six

Zero and the Lancelot pilot worked together in the fighting in Kyushu which lasted for a week. Zero piloted the Gawain…with Ogi who was deeply honored to be his temporary co-pilot; CC was angry that she missed a lot of fun because of being pregnant.

The school festival was postponed due to the soccer league Ashford was supposed to be hosting where all the Britannian schools in numbered areas will compete. Milly was frustrated because her plans were ruined. Euphemia still visited Nunally and gave gifts to CC which she gladly accepted, she also thought of building a special administrative zone for the Japanese people but she don't know when she'll be able to do it because she can't talk with her brother Schneizel who was still grieving with the lost of his beloved Gawain.

Month Seven

CC gave birth...

* * *

"_WAAAAAAAA!!WAAAAAA!!_" The babies cried again hearing Shirley. Lelouch was already loosing his tolerance to the noise.

He and CC rocked them again and sung lullabies again which proved to be effective in shutting them up. Suzaku helped Shirley as she recovered while the others wondered why CC who just gave birth seemed to be more lively than Lelouch.

"They're boy and girl?" Milly peered at the faces with amazement.

"Yes." Lelouch proudly answered. They realized that the big body mass CC was sensing was the mass of _two _bodies instead of one. And the "abnormal" growth was the development of twins. They dismissed any idea of having trouble that moments and thought of rejoicing first.

"What are their names?" Rivalz asked them.

CC was excited to tell them "Actually it was Lelouch who thought of them…they're named Aurora and Eirianell…"

All of them spoke silently now. And then Rivalz answered "Nice names."

"Yeah, so cute." Kallen retorted.

Milly clapped her hands "Perfect for royalty!Oops…"

Suzaku smiled "Nice names."

Shirley stuttered in embarrassment, she was blushing as she was distracting herself from the sight of his underwear "We-well thought of…beautiful…"

The couple just fakely smiled back, _those shallow people! They didn't even ask the meaning or why we named them that! _ They thought.

Sayoko then hastily arrived at them and spoke no word as something caught her eyes:

.

.

.

Lelouch's underwear

* * *

**This chapter will be the transition from the pregnancy arc to parenting arc, hope you liked it.**

**While I was writing the chapters of this fic I listen to Gundam Seed/Destiny ST's and Code Geass' too, they help build up my mood.**

**My chat with my father also encouraged me to write…I really miss him…**

**Anyway please REVIEW! They really help me so much as I know what my readers think of my story. I love them and my favorite part of my internet sessions is looking at my mail :D**


	13. The Attack of the Aunt

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have depressing news to tell you…I made a very stupid mistake in the last chapter and I almost wanted my profile pic to commit suicide (T.T):**

**"The night where Kallen confronts Zero and the Knights saw the two kissing…" should be "The night where Kallen confronts Zero and the Knights saw him and CC kissing…"**

**I recently edited it but if you want to stick to the first one that's fine with me :(**

**I'm terribly sorry for the confusion, (I'm really embarrassed right now) and I wish that this very idiotic error shall remind me to quadruple-check my fic before submitting, and in the future shall not be made again… X(**

**But anyway please enjoy**

* * *

A dip here and a swab there: With Sayoko's super mop and magic pail, the elevator was instantly made to look like an interior of a brand new vault. Yeah it was like a vault…because it can be only be opened and operated from the outside.

In no time Lelouch was lent pants from Rivalz closet. And soon the group found themselves at Lelouch's ruined unit where CC was able to find clothes for her, Nunally and for the babies as well and she quickly dressed herself and the sister. They let the two little ones lie down on the displaced bed…with the Cheese-kuns guarding them from falling off. CC was wiping them with a wet towel all the while playing with their little feet, kissing the small toes and rubbing them on her face.

The friends strongly insisted that CC should seek medical help soon but the Lelouch blatantly refused:

"I have to tell you guys that the reason why CC can't go to a doctor is because she has doctorarescaryphobia…"

"What is that!?" Suzaku was astounded to hear a very technical medical term that was really just invented by Lelouch. The council waited for his answer…

"It is the fear of doctors, simply to put….she's unstable in their presence and it is very unhealthy for her…" Lelouch told them in a serious manner.

Rivalz retorted "HAHA why would she have a fear like that!?"

He sneered back "You should understand that certain traumatic events can cause severe psychological damage; in CC's case, her irrational fear has something to do with the presence of a physical…"

"Ok we completely understood." Milly put up a thumbs-up to Lelouch while the others' mouths remained gaping with Lelouch's very genius words. "By the way Lelouch, I'll move you to a better room!"

"Thanks Milly, actually you don't have to worry; only the doors and some furniture were broken. Also, we can manage; CC is very strong both physically and in immunity…"Lelouch assured them.

…

"Ahhhh…Lelouch…how about nurses?"

Lelouch was loosing his cool "They look the same as doctors Rivalz!"

"Shhhhhhh…you might wake up the babies…"CC softly told them. They forgot that they were conversing beside the room's wrecked door.

Then the front door suddenly swung open with a large bang sound.

"Brotherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, Sisterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! I'm here-" Suzaku had arrived at the scene on time to shut up the pink-haired girl in shades with his hand. "My princess…what are you doing here?" _How did she know that her brother Lelouch was here?_

"I'm here to visit my bro and sis Sir Suzaku!"

"How did you know...?"

"I bumped at him months ago (at Kaminejima Island actually) and we remained in touch since!"

"Ohhhhhh….okay."

Euphie smiled at Lelouch who was peering from the door (ajar) of the bedroom and who was so shocked to see her there. "Hi Lelouch, how's CC?" Then she could read Lelouch's lips telling her to go away. She waved at him…but he frowned back. Slowly the council was coming towards the commotion to see Princess Euphemia Li Britannia at the living room. "My-my I don't know what happened here but the door knob was destroyed by a chainsaw…"

"Big sister Euphie! Nunally cried in delight hearing the voice of the sister she longed for years.

"Nunalllyyyyyyyy!!" They hugged each other tightly.

"What's going on here?" Shirley was eyeing the energetic princess crying with Nunally. "Why is her highness here?"

"Lelouch by accident was my chatmate for months! And I call him 'brotha'….and I call his sister 'sistah' and I want to visit him…so I went here!"

"You seem so happy to see her…" Kallen was having suspicions: _Why is the third princess friends with Zero?_

"Umm-um it's because when he told me about Nunally I was so touched by her story…"

"Ohhh…okay."

Milly suddenly came in "You're so fortunate your Highness!" Milly excitedly said to her "CC gave birth today!"

"Really!?" Euphie clasped her hands together and squealed. "YAYYYYY!! Let me see let me see…"

"But they were just in grave danger from a maniac's attack; they were still just recovering…"

She quickly butted in "So what? Where is the baby?"

-

**The Attack of the Aunt**

-

As Euphie spoke to the group, Lelouch and CC were sitting on the bed observing the two who were sleeping again. _Euphie won't bring destruction to my plans anyway…but Kallen…I don't think she'll suspect me of having an affair with the princess, nothing as stupid as that. Suzaku and Milly know my relation to her so I think it'll be okay…I'll have to think of the Black Knights later-_

"Lelouch…let's assign roles."

"Ahhhh…sure." He gulped as he prepared himself for what he had to hear.

"Obviously I'll feed them, but you'll the one who'll make them burp."

"Ok-ok…"

"They must be fed in approximately every two hours so that means: goodbye to sweet sleep and… other things we do at night…"

His eyes widened in disbelief "Other things? You mean…we cannot do…"He leaned closer and whispered in her ear:

"…terrorism?" Lelouch cannot bear to think about taking a leave from being a genius mystery hero.

"No not that! I'm sure I can bring those two at the headquarters and you can use your phone to contact the others… What I mean was the _other _things we do…"

"Oh, I see…that would be best for now…" Lelouch gulped again.

CC spoke like she's commanding him instead of making a request. "I'll prepare the milk formulas and you'll change their diaper."

"D-Diaper?" He quickly looked at the two with horror.

"Yes the diapers!"

"Why!?"

"SHHHHHHH be quiet! It's because I think you can do it better than me…you have so much talent in housework you know?"

"B-But-"

"What's the deal about changing diapers?"

The man and the woman looked each other in with narrow eyes. After a long deep breath Lelouch finally accepted defeat "Ok, ok, if that's you want, being a mother is harder anyway….I-should-be-a-supportive father" he told her in a singsong manner.

"Good"

No words were spoken for a while.

"CC…"

"Yes Lelouch?"

"I think we should avoid quarreling…"

"Seems impossible…" she responded flatly.

They stayed silent again, but inside their brains, they were now asking to themselves this question: Why do we speak more words when we argue than we agree?

Lelouch was about to speak again when the door opened and bumped into the bed(CC used the bed to cover the door from Mao so it was still near the bed.) "Oops…sorry…"Milly spoke in hushed tones "The princess wants to see the babies..."

"The BABIESSS?" Euphie's voice echoed through the walls.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The council chorused.

"S-sorry…"but she still excitedly entered the room. "Oh my…twins…"Her eyes widened in delight. "Boys or girls?" Soon her face was closely observing the two fat-heads' faces.

"Both…"CC answered while shooing her away.

"Their names?"

Lelouch proudly told her "Aurora and Eirianell…"

Euphie giggled "Beautiful, love them! 'Dawn' and 'bright?' Were you living in the dark lately?" Euphie was teasing him.

"No really, you certainly know what those names mean don't you?" He asked his sister.

"Of course! I'm a lot smarter than I seem!" She sarcastically replied to Lelouch.

_Those two are a lot closer than they seem…_ Milly smiled at the thought of Lelouch reuniting with his sister again.

…

But CC suddenly remembered the grim reality: they still lack in supplies! She has some milk and diaper cloths but they were just samples and would not last for a day. "Milly...we need diapers and milk now!"

"What?" Lelouch looked at her with disbelief "You haven't prepared those!?"

CC responded defensively "Of course I did not! I was barely seven months!"

Milly sensed that the couple's Mt. Quarrel shall erupt soon so she quickly butted in "W-we''ll take care of that! Well buy right now so please stay calm!" She turned her head to the direction of the living room "Guys! Come here!"

The group raced to the door of the bedroom, with Suzaku "What is it?" Kallen asked pretending to breathe hard after running.

"Guys…Lelouch and CC need out help now." Milly preached at them "They need baby supplies right now! So Lelouch what do we-"

Hearing the word "need" Lelouch quickly scanned the area for his bag. "CC… my credit card?"

"I don't know…" she said looking around the room littered with clothes "Mao searched the closet too so he kinda messed up…"

"Wait…WAIT!!" Euphie interrupted with his princess-like royal speechy tone "I, Euphemia Li Britannia, third princess and Lieutenant-Governor of Area 11 shall fund the needs of this blessed couple!"

Lelouch was embarrassed "Your Highness you don't have to…"

"Eat your pride commoner! This is an order from the princess… a-also I order you all to call me Euphie!"

"Yes your Highness!" The council, in unison, bowed at her.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, what do you need?"

He weakly answered "Diapers, baby clothes, milk, pacifier, bottles, mittens, tissue papers or wipes…"

"Leave it to us!" Milly snapped!

-break-

With a whistle Euphie summoned a pink limo in front of the dorm building. They left hurriedly to be able to discreetly go out of the school before the last game ends. Euphie commanded Suzaku to take Nunally with them not wanting to leave her alone.

"Milly…where should we go?" Euphie asked.

"I think we should buy from the best, it's a little far from here…But leave it to me!"

Milly directed the driver as Euphie instructed the group who was crammed with several of her bodyguards. "Listen, we will be divided into two groups: the boys and the girls. We girls shall go to a baby store to buy textiles, bottles and other things not disposable, you two boys shall buy milk! Yes milk! And diapers also! Don't worry; I'll lend you my other credit cards! You guards shall shut up and watch us shop and prevent people from coming near me, I don't want any disturbance!"

"Yes your Highness!" They enthusiastically answered her.

The limo raced through the streets ignoring every traffic sign and police whistles as the princess commanded. Soon they were being blocked by a number of traffic police officers with spikes on the road.

"Come out reckless driver! You're actions were dangerous and shall be answered by the law!" said the person in the megaphone."

The guards stepped out from the car with their M-16's and Euphie came out after them "You mean police! I AM THE LAW!! Let us through NOW! I, Euphemia Li Britannia, shall sentence you to guillotining if you fail to comply with my kind request!"

They let her through.

* * *

The shopping mall was filled with people (since Ashford was the host of the inter-area soccer competition) and the group was frustrated. But good thing nobody recognized Euphie with her wig and shades as she ran with the girls to the baby shop. The boys headed straight to the grocery.

"Guys get only the most expensive ones for Eirian (his new nickname) and Aurora!! Euphie commanded.

"And only what they need right now!" Milly followed.

Kallen quickly scooped all the nice looking bottles and pacifiers into her basket (especially those ones popular designed with Zero masks) while Shirley was grabbing pink and blue mittens and the best diaper cloths.

"Euphie, I think I should take Nunally to the boys…"

She understood what Milly meant "Good idea…that way we can finish faster!"

The wheelchair was raced out all the while Kallen and Shirley showed what they got to Euphie but they were dismayed to see a long line. "Leave it to me!" Euphie reassured them.

She removed her wig and shades and shouted with a royalty voice "ALL OF YOU COMMONERS!! LET PRINCESS EUPHEMIA LI BRITANNIA FIRST!"

"YES YOUR HIGHNESS!!" The moms and dads quickly responded.

* * *

Meanwhile at the grocery, Suzaku and Rivalz had filled the cart with diapers, milk and wipes. They were last in looooonnggg line when Milly and Nunally found them.

Rivalz bashfully apologized to Milly "Guys sorry if we're taking too long…the line was well…too long."

"That's why we're here for!" Nunally replied to them as Milly took hold of the grocery cart.

…

At the Handicapped/Senior Citizens lane, Milly was pushing Nunally's wheelchair and Nunally was pushing the cart. The counter girl looked at the strange sight and said to Milly "Ma'am you could just have shopped without the crippled girl…." She continued scanning the items but Milly didn't reply.

"We apologize for the strange sight… but my sister is deaf and mute while I'm blind and crippled and my retarded brother needs the milk and diapers right now. My mother is dead and my father is a…"

The lady waited for a grim answer.

"…my father is man-ho, he has too many women." Nunally continued her kind, teary reply.

So they finished very quickly, not more than two hours, and returned to the couple on time that was grateful to have the supplies they needed but Sayoko was shocked to see a hundred diapers from every brand… with different sizes… in their living room.

* * *

**Again, I'm terribly sorry for the mistake and I hope that this chapter could make up for it. I updated hours later than the usual because I need research and to encourage myself again, I also chatted with a troubled friend last night.**

**Second to English being my second language, my greatest difficulty are some very minor symptoms of dyslexia: One example is sometimes the word "and" looks the same to me as "ang"(a tagalog word) so most of my attention in editing is checking those details. But still, I don't consider it as an excuse for making errors.**

**So my new motto is: "Write fanfic everyday and make your grammar okay!"**

**I wonder what will happen if Cornelia was the one IN there instead of Euphie.? Haha must be martial law…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	14. First Night

**Author's Note: Sorry if I updated a little later…I'' be on schedule soon…please be patient…**

**Also in case you don't know, the time I release a chapter in daily basis is around 12pm here in the Philippines. I wonder what time you read my fics?**

**You'll see why Euphie openly proclaimed her name to everybody**

**Actually, I found her sibling-love to Lelouch cute and touching. Also, I actually like Euphie… (I really prefer her more than Lacus!) So I don't want to make her suffer in my story…but that would be necessary…**

**I know what OOC and OC mean but what words made those acronyms? Sorry, I'm noob.**

* * *

With Euphie's money, the unit was repaired in no time. A call here and an order there; Lelouch's home was as good as new. The bouncer-looking guards immediately replaced the doors and the furniture with new ones while Sayoko helped Lelouch put back the messed clothes into the closet. CC prepared the milk formulas in the kitchen as Milly and Shirley volunteered the first diaper change.

"Milly, I think it was advised to use cloth diapers first" Shirley handed her a piece of soft cotton fabric and a pair of safety pins.

"Where did you learn that, Shirley?"

Smiling she fiddled with her fingers "I-I read in a magazine that the disposable diapers may cause irritation to the newborn's sensitive skin…"

"Haha you researched about child-bringing too Shirley! What was it for?" She grinned at the blushing girl mischievously.

Shirley let out a sigh and bowed her head, smiling sadly "No-nothing…its okay now…I already moved on…"

"Moved on at what?" Milly asked her, pretending not to know that it was not only Lelouch and CC's lives who were affected, but others' as well.

…

* * *

-

**First Night**

-

At sundown all repairs were finally complete and the group chatted happily at the dining room with Euphie's ordered Japanese cuisine. Except Kallen, Suzaku and CC, all of them struggled to use chopsticks and refused to taste any more wasabe. Yet Lelouch was a fast learner and was able to eat with ease, already having tolerance for the spicy green substance, while Euphie, Shirley and Milly gave up and resorted to the use of forks; whereas upon seeing Milly, Rivalz traded his chance to show off his chopstick skill for her and used silverware too.

Sayoko happily volunteered to look out for the sleeping ones, both with their pacifiers while still enjoying her share of the feast, also feeding Nunally who requested to sit beside the babies. She was happy for Nunally, CC, and of course, Lelouch… whom she had speculated before to be having an affair with Suzaku.

Sushi and Maki with celery, mangoes, seaweed, egg, crab and raw fish together with Tuna, Salmon and Blue Fin sashimi all spread out at the wide table like decorations, diminishing in number fast with every poke and pick of many hands. The mouths helped themselves with the hot soup of the ramen together mixing with the crunchy shrimp tempura.

Milly surprisingly hugged Kallen's waist "My, my Kallen, I didn't think _you're _so energetic at the table…"

She blushed all the while picking up another sushi "I-It's because u-um sick people needs more nutrition!" She took another bite.

Then Rivalz raised his glass of wine and invited everyone "Today, let's have toast for Aurora and Eirian's birthday!"

"CHEERS!"

Laughter followed the glasses' clinking. In that celebration there was no Zero, no royalty, no pride and no shame- what it had was all that there was…

"Guys, remember September 14, 2017, the approximate time of 3:30 pm, elevator no.13, dorm building no.1, Ashford Academy, Area 11: the time and place Aurora and Eirian is born." Lelouch proudly dictated the details. CC muttered it to herself "September 14…elevator…" wishing that she won't mix it with the other thousands she knew: she has to remember Lelouch's and the babies' most importantly. Meanwhile, the others were already saving it to their cell phones.

Milly looked up the ceiling recalling a certain information "Ummm…September…they're Virgos!" She clapped her all the while giggling "Virgos are nice Lelouch, CC!"

"Sorry Milly, I don't believe in horoscopes…" CC politely answered.

"Don't you trust my predictions? Can I at least share them to the group?" she asked them. "Come on, don't be spoilers!" Lelouch and CC looked at each other and after some whispers, said Lelouch "Not really Milly, go ahead..."

"This is fun, I love horoscopes!" exclaimed the pink princess. Kallen, Rivalz and Suzaku stopped chatting having interest with the predictions.

Milly took a long breath and showed a wide grin "hehe…Virgos are analytical, critical, meticulous, methodical, intelligent…"

Lelouch nodded as he heard the word "intelligent."

"…perfectionists, polite, refined, responsible and reserved. Pretty good traits aren't they? They're perfect for royalty!"

"WOW! I wish I was a pure Virgo!" said Rivalz to himself.

Lelouch responded chuckling "Haha Rivalz, you don't have to believe horoscopes! In the end the parents' traits will be the ones handed down."

"You should believe in horoscopes a little Lelouch…I'll let you see!" Milly rubbed her hands and her cat eyes glowed in excitement "CC, what's your birthday!?"

"I don't know… I'm an orphan…" she spoke in an eerie way…

Milly smile faded and scratched her cheek. "Ok…let's have Lelouch…"

Shirley broke her gloomying mood "Nice idea Milly! Lulu will have his 18th birthday on December!"

"Hmmmm….Milly, let's see if you can really describe me using those stars."

"Of course I can Lelouch-Guys raise your hand if you agree with me!" Milly took a long breath again and began describing his astrological traits "GA Sagittarius is a witty conversationalist."

Everyone raised their hands.

"…he is intellectual!"

Hands are raised again "OBVIOUSLY!!" Suzaku commented laughing.

"…he dislikes being tied down, being forced to do things, being doubted, having to explain oneself, being forced to make promises, being bothered by little details…"

Everyone raised their hands again including Lelouch "You're getting more believable Milly, I just didn't agree with the last statement-you know I love details."

"Then that's an exception-let's continue- he's…ambitious?"

Only Kallen, Euphie and CC raised their hands. Suzaku and Rivalz were surprised at them.

"…he's moral?"

She hesitated at first but Euphie raised her hand together with the others, seeing them eyeing her.

"Finally…is he honest?"

Nobody raised their hands.

* * *

The babies cried again and it had been the sign that they should go home early for now. At 8pm the council already left with smiles, promising to visit soon again. CC hurriedly fed the babies, already learning how to effectively feed them at her bosoms. After helping Sayoko move the sleeping Nunally to her bedroom, Lelouch was left with Euphie in the living room and offered to escort her to the parking lot.

"Euphie, I noticed you changed your attitude a while ago in front of them, why is that?"

"A-Actually that's my hidden personality…the babies brought it out and I don't know how to socialize with commoners…In politics I can speak because I should but in a normal conversation…I am quite awkward…"she spoke sadly.

He remembered his childhood with her"I think I understand what you mean, I and Nunally were your only playmates before."

"Yeah you may be right…" she smiled at him.

He smiled back "I think you can visit us here anyway, and play with the twins…Isn't it great?"

She nodded happily but after that, a small anxiety was slowly being written at her face. "Lelouch, I have something important to discuss with you…" Her tone shifted from enthusiasm to a more serious one "Lelouch, please stop being Zero…"

His eyes looked away from her sad ones "You must understand Euphie…what I am doing is for Nunally, and now I'm doing it for the children as well."

Her eyes become teary and she reached for her tissue she began sniffing "I-I just want to bring back the nice days we had back then…" Then color returned to her eyes "Lelouch, I'm planning to establish a Special Administrative Zone…"

He was surprised to hear something like that from Euphie "What?"

"It will be an area where Elevens can call themselves Japanese a-and they will live with Britannians there as equals." She spoke gently, but with a strong spirit.

Lelouch eyes widened upon realizing her move, he was caught off-guard, _if that happens, my rebellion will not gain any support!_

"Euphie-"

"That's right, Zero won't be needed anymore! I already told Brother Schneizel about it, and he said that he'll help me with it a-and inform Sister Cornelia about it…I just want to at least tell you about it, since it would be unfair…Suzaku said that the righteous method is a true victory- I'll change Britannia from within!" Brightness was returning to her eyes and for Lelouch, he never saw such optimism before.

Lelouch cannot say anything at that moment-he can't believe that he could be _possibly _defeated by a mere girl.

"And in that place, you, Nunally, CC, Aurora and Eirian can live together in peace!"

"Are you sure that you can do that!? It'll never work, it's just an idea." he scolded her. "I trust you as my sister but I don't trust Britannia, I'm sorry but I have to tell you that I can't agree with you…"

Euphie bit her lip, trying to hold back crying "Lelouch…I already planned on abdicating my right to the throne…that's why-that's why I am enjoying myself today."

I was a pang to hear those words from his sister, yet he felt a bit of admiration to her strength and growth he didn't expect to see. He understood her ideals and wished that he could support her but he has his own beliefs…

"I believe in you Euphie, but I'll have to make you realize the truth right here."

Euphemia waited for his words, inside she prayed that he'll agree with her, that they don't have to argue…she really just want to make his life happy.

"Euphie, I ask you this: Will you bear the thought of people suffering outside the area you created? Isn't it a selfish desire to make a small, ideal place for the ones you love while the world is suffering?"

His words were heavy on her and she felt that her knees were sinking but still, she stood firm to her belief "I'll fight to expand that zone-little by little- and I'll suggest it to other governors…I'll fight!"

"I'm sure you will, but all your efforts will be useless when you have no power, you'll abdicate the throne right? What can you do with your low status after that?"

"I-I'll…I…"

He slowly walked towards her"Even if you're a princess, what can you do? For centuries, there are many royalties like you-some of them even higher than you- who opposed the status quo and fought for change-but all their efforts were deemed useless…what can you do?"

She was breaking down, Lelouch was hurt to see her like that but he has to let her know the truth, he put his hands on her shaking shoulders and he looked into her eyes with sincerity and told her sadly "Sorry… but women can't be emperors Euphie…"

She quickly broke from him crying and ran outside, banging the front door. Lelouch was left there standing alone hearing the running steps reverberating in the corridors… _My children's birth, and Euphie's plan…all happened today…_

He was sure that he destroyed her spirit.

* * *

"Lelouch, you're late but you change the diapers now." CC commanded him.

He continued looking at Euphie's limo from his window "Sorry CC, I'm not in the mood."

"Lelouch, I'm aware of what you and Euphie discussed, but I think you should forget about it for now, you should just enjoy your first night with the babies." She continued tapping Aurora's back whose stomach was leaning against her shoulders to let out gas.

"I guess so…"He proceeded on removing Eirian's cloth diaper with one hand while the other pinched his nose, producing a nasal sound when he spoke "We just have too many problems right now…" He then continued "cleaning" the baby.

"I know, we'll talk about the Black Knights tomorrow, we should clear our head for now or we will not survive the night."

"I know, I know!" He said somewhat irritated.

She replied in a somewhat harsh manner "Lelouch, please don't turn into an angsty teenage dad."

"WHAT!?"

"Are you beginning to hate me!?" CC snarled at him.

"No CC!! You're misunderstanding me… He just farted on my face!"

* * *

**I warned from the first chapter that this fic is not purely humor...but humor is on the way  
**

**Phew! I think I might just have written a complete angsty EuphiexLulu fic, not in a romantic way of course, and this chapter was not a crack.**

**If you notice, the baby arc chapters are quite longer (twice or thrice than the earlier ones). I made it like that to elaborate the difference between the two stages.**

**Also, I would like to hear your opinion on how you want this fic to progress: do you want to end it soon or you want more chapters? If so, how many chapters do you want? Your opinions may affect my writing but I must tell you that I already planned an ending for it from the start.**

**Don't worry, there would be no Mao terrorism again… but you'll be surprised :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	15. Nanny

**Author's Note: Haha chapter 15 yehey! I can't believe that I can write something this long. Thanks for your continuous support!**

**The last chapter was not funny, I think... but I guess it will be significant to the story. But I'll make up for it…**

**My other notes are at the end, so for now, enjoy!**

**There would be no Mao terrorism, I promise**

* * *

The couple survived their first night, now they have to survive their first day: It was exactly 12am when the twins started their pestering demand for food again, and also at 3am and eventually, 5:30am. Of course they wouldn't wake up at exactly the same time; but if one cries, the other cries as well, and if they cry, the couple will wake again.

But patience never left them; CC was always the one to wake up first for feeding, then Lelouch will get up shortly after to make them burp or change their diaper. They hardly talked to each other, except for "pas it to me" or "be gentler to them" statements; each was absorbed by one's own train of thoughts: when will these stop? How can I sleep? How about tomorrow?

It was 6am when Lelouch finally said something more significant "CC, I think the first think we should do tomorrow is to find a nanny and buy a bigger bed."

She nodded her head "I guess that's right, you still need to finish highschool don't you? But why a bigger bed? You slept for weeks on the couch before right?"

He got up and wore a shirt, opening his laptop he answered her "It is a big possibility that any of the two might fall off the bed, it would be best if they sleep between us. Cheese-kuns are not enough..." He began browsing through the internet "I have to find the other members of the Kyoto House and gain their support" changing the topic.

"You don't need to rush you know? You should not race against time when it's not your enemy." She played with the two's feet again "We should find a nanny first- Sayoko is not enough-how about one from the Black Knights?"

He continued his work and replied without facing her "That would be dangerous, if you live in the headquarters, the council and especially Suzaku will be suspicious, and if I bring one in this dorm, she may find out about my identity."

The cheese-kun's were being placed by CC around the babies "Lelouch, Kallen would be perfect but she is also a student, I think we have to consult Milly, maybe she knows one."

"Yeah, Milly knows the best maids…"

"Hey Lelouch, not to spoil the mood or anything, I'm just worried…speaking of the Black Knights, are you planning to attack once you gain the full support of the Kyoto group? I want to know because I have to prepare for that."

He chuckled "I won't make any move for now; an offense is disadvantageous for us. She is waiting for us to attack her at the headquarters where she concentrated her forces, and she already planned ahead. Also, she isn't calling for any reinforcements knowing that we'll attack them as soon as they arrive. .Since Zero is a counter attacker and uses guerilla tactics, she was not making any moves that will allow us to act against her… She is making Zero impatient…but that won't work to me."

"So… what are you planning?"

"Something long-term but will be effective, perfect for letting the two grow a little first…I'll explain it to the Black Knights soon."

So he told her his plan.

"Haha that's quite amusing…I'm sure Cornelia will go nuts when you do that."

"Yes, she surely will be" He yawned as he turned off his computer, it was 6;30 and he felt sleepy again after the brainwork. He then lay down on his couch, tucking himself in his blanket. He said facing her "CC, do you have any more concerns? This will be the best time to talk about everything, later I'll go school…but if there's none I'll sleep again…."

She looked at the children with a somewhat sad expression "Actually Lelouch…there is, and it's something I found troubling… I can't really explain it even to myself, Lelouch I…"

* * *

-

**Nanny**

-

The next morning Milly found that all the school staff and security dead, and all video cameras were disabled during the day when CC gave birth. Both the council and the investigators were baffled with this: How can a single man kill them all and attack CC? Many students and witnesses were interviewed but they offered no help, there was also no any other substantial evidence except the blood in Lelouch's bathroom that cannot identify the criminal either. Lelouch was very frustrated by failing to kill him and Suzaku was guilty, believing that he disposed of him perfectly, was also left wondering why that deranged man read his mind. Then he remembered; he last saw him in the infirmary…

They quickly headed there to find Mao. But he was not there…

Lelouch, upon realizing the grave danger his family may face…again, darted through the halls with a knife "Don't worry about me, you should just look for a way to the guy, I'm sure he's still weak by now.

Fear can be sensed from Kallen's voice "Milly, I think we should suspend the class for now…"

Of course, Milly has the power to suspend classes and even fire the principal, but she took the matter in her own hands "NO!! There would be classes!"

Rivalz shrugged "B-But-"

"Milly…"

The president stood up and picked up her walkie-talkie(which was actually connected to every part of the school) "EVERYONE, all club activities are suspended, find a-Suzaku, what did he looked like?"

"Ow, Arthur stop it!-what Milly? The looks? He has white hair and he looks… retarded-"

Milly continued her speech "BRING EVERYONE WITH WHITE HAIR AND LOOKS RETARDED IN THE COUNCIL'S ROOM!! The reward for every guy you bring is a kiss from…Lelouch Lamperouge!!" She turned the device off and pulled a thumbs-up to the council "This is the best way! I'm sure that killer is not far away, he's hurt right?" She defensively reasoned seeing haughty eyes.

…

So when Lelouch was halfway "home" (after a considerable amount of time), he was blocked by dozens of fangirls…and fanboys too, while the council room was being filled with dudes ranging from an elderly gardener to the school principal.

_CC, Aurora, Eirian, Nunally!!_

And he was buried under the squeals.

* * *

CC was cannot stop thinking about their conversation that morning, she just stepped out of the dorm with Nunally and Sayoko, who carried the sleeping twins, exposing them to the sun's warmth. Yet, an eerie feeling was creeping in her spine since she went out…

"Um…goodmorning.." A soft, kind voice greeted the girls.

But they froze in fear "CC, Sayoko…w-what's g-going on?" Nunally was also feeling weird.

The boy continued walking towards them, his shoulders were hunched, and his clothes were all bloody…

Looking at CC's eyes he said….

"Miss, I'm sorry if I startled you, but where I am now? What is this Ashford Academy?"

"M-Mao!" She stepped back and covered Sayoko, Nunally and the twins "What are you trying to pull!? Sayoko, Nunally, run with the twins inside! Call Lelouch!"

Sayoko nodded and followed her instruction, but deep inside she wanted to fight Mao too. Nunally kept asking Sayoko what happened as they closed the doors.

"YOU KNOW ME!?" The boy gasped and whimpered "Y-you know me? I-I thought that I was alone, I can't remember who I am…so please tell me-"

She hurriedly picked up the grass scissors and swung it to Mao's head but he luckily evaded after tripping. He cannot stand up in fear and he just peed in his pants. "Pl-please don't kill me!" He covered his face and cried "At least tell me who I am beforeI die!"

CC was shocked to hear those… but she still kicked him in the face and stepped on him. But she saw his eyes; they're full of innocence and sincerity, almost like when he was still a child, she believed him…

But she kicked his stomach; he shouted in pain….she could see suffering in his eyes…BUT she hit him again and again…just to make sure.

"Do you hear voices out of nowhere?" She asked him sternly.

"You mean my conscience?" He was groaning.

_Just as I thought…the geass is only active if it's engrave in one's memory…_

Then she offered her hand and helped him get up, smiling at him "Don't worry I won't kill you, I'll tell you what I know…Mao is your name, go to China, or Chinatown, or a Chinese restaurant because you're Chinese, that's it."

Happiness returned to his eyes, CC was confused. He was just like when she first met him; pure and simple-minded. She was supposed to hate him and end his existence for his own sake, but her feelings of being a mother flowed into her. "Is it really the best that I abandoned him? Can't he be forgiven?" she asked to herself again, after a hundred times asking the same question for years.

He caught her attention again "B-But how about my parents?"

She replied emotionlessly "They're dead, you killed them when you were six with a gallon and gasoline and a single match."

…

CC expected that he'll be rattled but he didn't: he cried and cried like a child "Mommy!! Daddy!! WAAAAAA!!"

She slapped him "Move on! Get out of here you're making me sick!!" He calmed down and his kind voice came back again "S-sorry miss…"

But he quickly hugged her legs and pleaded with such a poor face"Please take me in! I'll do ANYTHING without pay!! I can work; clean stuff, cook food, chop wood, catch mice, baby-sit-"

_Did he say baby-sit? This...is a good way to at least save him…_

"How do you know you can do those things?" She quickly asked him.

"I-I felt I might have done those before…" he responded politely.

_I should tell this to Lelouch, I hope he'll understand_

...

_Mao can be our perfect slave hahahaha!!_

She laughed a little to herself and her eyes shone like diamonds waving to an approaching boy…

Lelouch was breathing heavily as he ran towards her; he was still a bit far away, he was rather slow…As he was nearing, CC can see his half-buttoned shirt, messed hair and the kiss marks around his face. CC frowned.

He rested his hands, supporting his body, on his weak knees, facing the ground as sweat trickled down from his cheeks. His vision was blurred so he didn't recognize Mao right away.

"CC I'm glad you're safe- CC, DON'T THINK SOMETHING WRONG! Some girls chased me a-and I'm sure I DIDN'T LET A SINGLE GUY KISS ME!!"

* * *

CC cannot stop thinking about what they talked about last night:

_She looked at the children with a somewhat sad expression "Actually Lelouch…there is, and it's something I found troubling… I can't really explain it even to myself, Lelouch I…I don't know how I'll feel for being a mother…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I don't know if I'm still immortal, or if the two of them are also immortals, right now I can feel that they have something no other children possess, I just don't know it yet..."_

"_Of course they're special!" He reassured her with his usual proud tone "I'm their father and you're their mother. Who could expect something less? About being immortal, I guess I'll live long enough to know that. We don't have to know it now, we'll always keep them safe anyway.__"_

"_Yes, that's right… I'll make sure of it."_

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, Please REVIEW**

**You might have noticed that I barely used words like san, kun, oniisama , something like those…because the characters are not Japanese, that's it.**

**Those fan-girls... how dare they do that to our LULU****!****(well...I'm a fan-girl myself but I won't do something like that...I guess...) Haha Lulu was supposed to be the one to kiss them but they got the wrong interpretation haha  
**

**ALSO, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY MAMA, I MISS YOU!! Happy mother's day to all mothers around the world, I'll pray for all of you, God Bless!!**

* * *

**Personal message:**

**I really thank you for the reviews; they help cheer me up, because I've been pretty sad lately due to personal problems and find it hard to write something funny**


	16. New

**Author's Note: Episode 6, like the rest, is amazing! Kallen is so cool and gorgeous on this episode, Suzaku must die and Lelouch must win!!**

**Well, I don't know what to say now…I ran out of things to say haha**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

"**MAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" **

Lelouch grabbed the grass cutter from CC's other hand and using it, pressed Mao's neck to the ground, barely missing death between the two sharp sheers that stuck themselves to the soil.

"STOP!" CC was able to stop Lelouch on time before he can cut Mao's head.

He Chinese boy lay stuttering in fear "Mi-mi-mister p-p-lease…"

"Why did you stop me CC!?"

"You'll be a murderer! Or you'll be reported to the news! Of course, You and I don't want that" she pointed out "At least have a Black Knight take care of him."

Lelouch pulled the giant scissors and let out a sardonic grin "Yeah you may be right, I should not have reacted that way. I know someone who can do that better than me, I'll call Kallen-"

"Wait, Lelouch, don't kill Mao, I have some use of him."

"What use? He is our most dangerous enemy, he has a Geass! Don't pity him, he almost killed you!" He blurted out pointing his finger to the boy at the ground as his left foot stepped on him.

"Lelouch, look at his face now, what do you see?"

"He looks like a retarded maniac, that's it" He remarked.

"No!"

"What?" He was abashed by giving a wrong answer.

"Look at his eyes!"

Lelouch haughtily peered into Mao's eyes: he saw no Geass, from Mao's face it seemed that he wasn't himself. "So what if he lost his Geass?" Lelouch asked her.

"That means he also lost his memory-"

"And what if he lost his memory CC? Don't say you pity him."

"Of course I pity him…it's just that he offered himself to be out slave." CC smiled at Lelouch as she held up Mao's smiling face pulling his hair.

"What did you say?"

"If we take him in, he'll do anything for us."

"That's great CC, a perfect slave!" Mao nodded at him and Lelouch smiled back evilly.

Mao enthusiastically put dorky thumbs-up and winked at CC "Leave everything to me."

"But what if his memories returned?" Lelouch then asked CC.

She chuckled "We can put a bomb inside him and any of us can press the detonate button anytime."

"Yeah, that's a nice idea" CC dropped Mao's head as Lelouch hugged her "That's why I love you CC…"

"I love you too, Lelouch"

And they shared a sadistically sweet laughter.

* * *

-

**New**

-

The next day Lelouch met with the Black Knights. He was optimistic about his plans, and though it is not within months, he was sure that victory is in his hands. But he was still guilty of hurting his sister's feelings and preventing the SAZ to be established, which his comrades were dreaming of. But he was also sure that he made the right decision, Japan was not the one only to be changed, but the whole world should be as well.

"My comrades, listen well, it is such a pang to me that Japan will not be liberated soon."

He then heard questions and murmurs from the crowd of three hundred.

"It is to ensure our victory. Britannia is now recognizing our power and now fears us. That's why Cornelia called for a thousand Knightmares as reinforcements, all at the same time yesterday and concentrated them all at the capital. She made sure that we will not be able to attack, making us impatient."

_She doesn't know that it will be very favorable to me and to the Knights as well, thank you sister. _

"She thought that we will be frustrated by having nothing to do, but she's wrong! As long as there are powerful people abusing the weak, we can always do something. And she is also wrong because the Order of the Black Knights will keep on growing!"

The crowd cheered "LONG LIVE ZERO!! LONG LIVE ZERO!! LONG LIVE ZERO!!"

The plan consisted of very irregular attacks at the supply areas of the army. Some will be very minor, some will be a big; but they are all unpredictable. Britannia will be confused with the attacks that simply make no sense…to them and will think that Zero is losing ground. But for the Black Knights, the minor offenses cover up two things: one is to slowly steal or cut the supplies of the central army, another one is to plant bombs in every important route for future use. Cornelia will then resort to importing supplies but that's where the Black Knights will attack again; Japanese docks are small to accommodate many enemy troops so their numbers would surely be enough. And when all is set, they will launch a surprise attack that will happen in about 7 years.

The crowd roared again as Zero raised his fists to the air. Winning in the safer way is what the Black Knights wanted, and they were satisfied with Zero's plans.

_I am so lucky! Cornelia made things very favorable for me!_

"Zero... how's CC!?" A member suddenly asked.

"Yeah we miss her!"

_Am I supposed to answer that? The Knights' respect really did crash. But maybe I can, I'm sure that the news will raise their spirits, _he thought. "She's doing well." He then raised his hand to get their attention "My friends, it is with great joy to tell you that CC gave birth to a twin boy and girl!"

The crowd cheered upon hearing the good news:

**"PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!**** PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!****PARTY!"**

And at that night Lelouch's credit card went bankrupt.

* * *

Their next major operation will commence next year, giving Lelouch time to spend time with his family. For their activities for the following months, he can simply give orders through the phone.

The first two months were the worst months in Lelouch's night life. He can barely sleep, and his suffering grades suffered more as he barely passed; he can answer exams and quizzes but he wasn't able to do any homework for usually he gambles during his free time to earn extra money for his growing household.

At first, Mao was welcomed by devilish glares and gasps from the council, but Lelouch explained to them his situation: he's CC's only relative that got separated from her and now lost his memory. They, especially Suzaku, were touched by Lelouch's "forgiveness" and were able to be friends with him in days. He was very "useful" as both CC and the council's dog: from cleaning the room, buying groceries and being the school mascot. But Mao was happy; he said that he couldn't have found a better family.

And Lelouch's friends were very supportive. They would let him copy their homework and make his project for him as they understood his burden as a daddy. They visit them everyday and help her prepare milk solutions so CC and Lelouch won't have trouble with those during the nights. Milly, Kallen and Shirley would enjoy laundering the baby's cloths and cloth diapers. The Ashford pediatrician was the one who would always check up on the babies, and they are said to be healthy. They complete vaccines one by one. As usual, the girls _always _choose the baby clothing. Lelouch want the twins to have separate identities, so when they bought the cribs, bugger and blankets, the girls bought for Aurora while the boys bought for Eirian. And on his gambling days, Suzaku and Rivalz stay at his unit to look over CC, she insisted that Mao is enough, but for the two he wasn't.

Early at mornings, before school starts, Lelouch and CC would stroll at the park with, each with a baby buggy with Nunally and Sayoko, making a cute sight where each was pushing somebody on wheels. The sunlight gives them enough vitamin D and also give a slight tan to their pale skins But of course, CC put up a disguise in lest she would be recognized by Black Knight members. On Saturdays and Sundays, usually the whole council join them. When he was asked why CC has wig and glasses:

"I told you before that she is wanted by Britannia, right?"

And they were satisfied by his explanation.

The people around would throw glances at them and there were many instances that an onlooker would ask who the parents are and they would politely and cheerfully admitted who they are. The concerned people, surprised at their ages would sometimes give them advice, but later will praise them for their maturity and ability to cope up with the situation. Yet some, mostly kids, will ridicule them or tease them loudly, Lelouch and CC was patient but Kallen, Rivalz and Shirley were not. The three would openly counter their opponents or challenge them, and they always win…with Suzaku's intervention. Soon the park people accepted the young couple.

Quarrel was plentiful during the course of the months, there were too many disagreements. They usually come from any of the two's mistakes in feeding, cleaning, cradling etc. But luckily Mao was always there to help the couple, he was really a good punching bag for CC and he felt happy as one.

But Lelouch and CC soon developed a close, somewhat spiritual bond with their children. Lelouch insisted that the babies should sleep between them, as he wanted to be beside them, so he eventually bought a bigger bed that he had wanted to have.

The first months also gave way to many new things, things that will first happen and at the same time last. They record every detail in Lelouch's diary:

Their first smiles

The days their cords fell off

The days they first opened their eyes

The days they first rolled over

The days they first sit

The days they first made a sound other than crying

The days they first taste food other than milk

...

And the diary was filled with countless memories within a short time.

* * *

CC and Lelouch were at their regular stroll with the babies in a park when some little children came by and looked at the sleeping angels.

"They're so cute!" one said.

"Yeah, they are, thank you" CC gleefully answered.

Lelouch was smiling as he imagined that in a few years Aurora and Eirian will grow up like them.

Then one tugged CC's hair.

"Big sister, you're hair is so long" The child was amazed by it.

She took up a handful in her hands "Yes, I do think so-"

Then she suddenly gasped, and stood still.

"What's the matter CC?"

* * *

**Haha I hope you liked it, wait for the next chapter, the hair has something to do with that haha, the hair is crucial**

**Wait for my update tommorrow**

**Please Review…I'm beginning to think that long chapters were not worth it...**


	17. What the hair tells

**Author's Note: It was fun to see your speculations about the hair incident but almost all of them were wrong, nobody guessed the right one. But that's okay, so maybe you'll find this chapter's content surprising.**

**About Mao… sorry if the characters are a bit unrealistic sometimes but it is necessary for the crack humor.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"CC, what's wrong!?" Lelouch repeated his question "Oh my, a part of you hair is dangling! Kids sorry, I and big sister forgot something. CC hurry up let's go!"

"Y-yes…" CC moved and continued pushing the bugger, but now a little faster,but Lelouch can see a shocked expression on her face, her eyes reflect lack of focus; she seemed to be thinking something…

_What could she be thinking? _"CC what's the matter-"

"Lelouch, Ogi and Tamaki…they're there, at my left!" she loudly whispered to him, making no suspicious movements.

He answered calmly "We'll change course, it's better to make sure-"

"Lelouch, he's waving at me! Oh my, half of my hair is showing! This wig can't hold it!" Their steps were getting faster. Lelouch put all his effort into hiding his thin frame at CC's side, bending his knees and imitating her movements "Let's hurry to that alley before they reach us!" he said to her.

-

A little farther away:

"Tamaki, isn't that CC?"

"Yeah your right Ogi-san, hey look! She's pushing a bugger! It must be the babies, let's see them!"

"Really? But is it ok to meet her in public? I mean we can be suspected of something-"

"Ogi-san, where would the suspicions come from? Besides, there are no police here."

"Maybe your right…" The two waved at CC but she pretended not to see them. "Tamaki, she didn't see us, let's go to her."

-

Back at the couple:

"Lelouch, I think we lost them…"

"Yeah I think so CC-"

"DUCK!!" CC pretended to fall over and took Lelouch with her, hiding themselves behind the buggers. "Here's the wig, and put on a lipstick, hurry up!"

He could see feet of the two Black Knights approaching them "subarashi…kawai!" he can hear them say, "Ogi, Tamaki, why are you here?" CC questioned them as she stood up, using Lelouch's head as support.

"Subarashi…they're so adorable, CC they're 6 months right?"

"Yes, th-they are" she glanced at Lelouch from time to time, trying not to break her eye contact with them.

Tamaki looked closely at the twin's faces "Wow, the girl has sakura colored eyes and the boy has aqua eyes…"

CC smiled "Yes, they got their father's shade-"

"Zero's eyes!?"

…

_Darn, they quickly but discreetly came to us, they really are terrorists! _he said to himself, _it's too late to escape now! _He adjusted the shoulder length, black curl wig on his hair and quickly put lipstick on his lips. _Darn, I look like my mama, but why should I-_

"Miss, are you alright?" Ogi reached out his hand to Lelouch with a chivalrous smile.

"Yeah, sure…" he responded in the highest pitch he can produce "thank you, sir" but he croaked and he was helped to stand up.

"Oh CC, you didn't tell us that you have a lovely friend there "Hello lovely lady, have anyone told you that you're so beautiful?" Tamaki flashed his white pearls at him and winked, CC chuckled.

_What the? What did that dork just say!? That Tamaki! I'll make sure he dies in combat! _"Go away Eleven, I don't like you!" he talked in a girly manner.

"CC stood between the two, be patient with my friend Luluko, she is sensitive."

Ogi laughed hard at his friend "Luluko-san, sorry, my friend's just like that" Tamaki blushed as Ogi pulled him "CC-san, Luluko-san, I think we must be going, I hope you can bring those two _there _one day" he bid farewell as he walked away dragging the other.

"W-wait!" Tamaki broke free of Ogi's grip and ran to Luluko.

"Tamaki-" CC scowled at him.

He then took hold of both his hands and looked straight at his face "Luluko, I think I fell in love with you on first sight! I don't care if you're Britannian…tall and flat-chested"

"Get away from me pervert!" he growled after a squeal.

"And has a man's voice...I-I love…" Lelouch froze in fear and his eyes drew horror as Tamaki's face was getting near his…

_Lelouch!! _CC hands reached for them but…

_ANYBODY HELP ME!! _

…

* * *

-

**What the hair tells**

-

Lelouch wasn't able to attend school that day, he's sick to his stomach after thinking about what may have happened. He went straight home and called Milly, saying that he wasn't feeling well. But as always, his conversations with the women in his household would always refresh his mind: Sayoko and Nunally calms him, while CC exercises his brain. He was home, and it's time to relax while watching the twins crawl in their crib. They can already crawl a meter and it's certainly entertaining to see them play-or eat- their toys.

Sipping his hot coffee, he remembered what has been bugging him; CC's weird reaction when her hair showed off.

CC entered the room with bottles, he was about to ask her when-

"Lelouch, I have something to tell you…" CC stood there facing him while shaking the formulas.

"I was about to ask you about it." He picked up the newspaper and opened it to the _Where is Zero? _page.

"I thought so… but I don't know, I might be thinking wrong…"

Lelouch faced her and stopped reading.

"Lelouch, my hair grew longer…"

"W-what does that mean?" his heart was beating from the dozens of speculations he thought at the same time, _couldn't it be that…_

"They never grew long before, that means…I aged, since I gave birth… now my life is tied to them"

…

* * *

"Stop that!" A heavy hand separated Lelouch and the homo on time and toughly stood between them.

"Please leave her alone, it's obvious that she's uncomfortable."

_Suzaku!? _

"Kururugi Suzaku?" Tamaki spat on the ground, "acting like a hero aren't you? STOP JOKING AROUND!!" He charged at him and raised his fist to punch him but Suzaku was too fast for him, and tossed him to the air.

"Please stop this, I'm a trained fighter."

"You collaborator-" Ogi put his hand on Tamaki's shoulder "Tamaki, don't waste your time with him." He said one last thing to Suzaku "Excuse us" then dragged the loser away.

"Luluko! I'll find you, don't worry…"

Lelouch stood there shocked at what just happened.

"Lelouch, are you okay?" CC asked him.

"Lelouch…why…"Suzaku looked at his appearance

"Don't misunderstand! I-I…"

"Maybe we can talk about it inside the car" said the pink haired girl from peering from the limo, parked near them. "We'll take you home; you're already causing a ruckus here." Lelouch saw people beginning to flock at them.

Lelouch and CC were grateful to enter the limo. Suzaku helped them bring the babies inside. The princess and the Knight sat on the left side with the babies on their laps while the witch and the warlock sat on the right side.

"So Lelouch, why do you look like that?" Suzaku giggled as he asked him.

"I-I…" Lelouch quickly wiped hard the lipstick on his face and pulled the wig.

CC butted in "At the last minute I urged him to disguise as a mother so he'll get a discount at the store, but we forgot to take it off when we went out, good thing nobody saw me."

Euphie and Suzaku laughed hard "Lelouch, I didn't expect you'd go that far, maybe being a father really does change a lot of things eh? Y-Yet I know you're not a cross dresser, but you sure look like a girl!"

"Yes!Yes!" the princess agreed, nodding her head as she hugged Eirian and kissed his face.

Lelouch turned red in embarrassment; it only took a while before the laughter died down when Lelouch changed the topic.

"Euphie, why are you here?"

"Actually I was supposed to visit you but Sis Cornelia found out that I escaped work and she just ordered me to come back to the headquarters, so taking you home is the only thing I can do for now." She smiled sadly.

"Oh…I see, too bad, she must also be frustrated by the current situation of Area 11."

"Yeah…but it's okay! I'm happy to see the twins again, they grow up so quickly!"

Silence followed, disrupted only by the twins' giggles.

"So Euphie, what are your plans now, do you still want to continue the SAZ?" Lelouch asked the question his throat was itching for, his wait for the answer seemed long to him.

"I-I don't know…"

"You're very optimistic about it right?" Lelouch told her with concern but inside he was attacking her psychologically.

Then he could see the long faces of the princess and the knight looking at each other with teary eyes.

He waited for her but she and Suzaku remain silent, eyes downcast. And she answered at last, getting gloomier and gloomier with every word "Nobody supported my plan, Sis Cornelia got angry saying that we lost three siblings here in Japan…If only I could tell her that you're alive, but I can't right?"

"Yes, Nunally and me will live more difficult lives if we're involved with Britannian household again, and there's also CC" he looked his girl beside him. "But, I'm sure you may be able to do something different." Lelouch encouraged her but he was happy that SAZ is dead.

"B-but" Suzaku spoke "Princess Cornelia threatened to demote me if Euphie planned another shit she said"

Holding her love's hand she revealed her dilemma "I want to create a peaceful place for you and Nunally, but I don't want to be separated with Suzaku either."

* * *

_Lelouch cannot speak for a while. He got up and walked towards her looking at her eyes…and then he wrapped his arms around her gently and softly spoke at her ears "I'm so glad for, you…this might be your chance, our chance to be a normal couple!" Happiness, can be clearly seen in his eyes._

_She tightly hugged him back and buried her face on his chest "I-I'm so happy too! At last… after centuries of waiting…I thought that I can never be…"Sobbing but laughing a little a between lines, she was sure that she is…a human after all._

_He stroked his hands through her smooth hair and kissed her at the forehead "I'm so happy for you, and for Aurora and Eirian."_

"_B-But, how can I protect you if I'm not immortal anymore, or if I lose my other abilities? If I'm going to be powerless now, just as them…"_

"_If that happens…" Looking at her golden eyes with passion he wiped her tears with both his hand's soft fingers "If that happens, rejoice and be glad for me:_

…_for it will be my turn to protect you!" _

* * *

-

-

-

-

**Lulu and CC moment X3333333333333, haha sorry if some didn't like it but I can't help it I'm a fan girl haha**

**I'm sorry to say that this fic will end in AT LEAST 7 chapters and at most 12, because I already planned how I'll end it, so cherish each one, and thanks for making it reach this far...  
**

**Please Review ;) I'll update again tomorrow  
**


	18. With them

**Author's Note: Good News! The Fic will definitely not end soon but within the month of May, it is because my class will start at June 5 (too early!) but I'm excited. I love school.**

**I remind you again that the "parenting" is the focus here than the Zero terrorist stuff, but it is still included.**

**Other notes at the end, for now, enjoy**

* * *

During the course of six months, Lelouch had his eighteenth birthday in December. Technically, he's not a minor anymore things will be harder for him now on as he lost some juvenile's privileges; but at least now, he can gamble legally.

In those six months, Lelouch and CC adjusted to the heavy responsibility of parenthood. He stuck to his strict schedule that prioritized "family (including Nunally)" over "terrorism" over "school" over "other things not worth mentioning."

Now, Aurora and Eirian are 10 months old; also, he'll also graduate within that month. When asked about his plans for college he said that he wants to be a chef. His friends were surprised and advised him that he should find a more secure or substantial work such as business administration, journalism, or something to do with medicine since he has brains. Also, he _needs _a good job for his family. But he thwarted them with a very sensible answer: "I don't want anything that involves science or math, and cooking is my favorite hobby. If I'm a chef I'll either have a part-time work at few small restaurants at have a food order service. I don't want a daily, busy and troublesome work."

But actually, his real intention is to have a suitable schedule for his terrorist work and he doesn't want a job where your rivals will dig in your past or records and years of intensive studying would be useless once he take over Britannia.

Being 10 months old, the twins' development were clearly seen: they can now walk a foot or a meter. They sleep less at the day and wake up less during the night. Aurora remained thin, but visibly healthy while Eirian lost his extra fat. Though the two significantly grew bigger, the couple refused to let them sleep at their cribs; the two lay between them every night.

Sometimes Lelouch would say to CC "one of these days we must really separated them from us so they would not be used sleeping with others" but that day never came. Maybe not only because he felt so attached to them but he may also be reminiscing his days with Nunally; they always sleep together with their mother, and even when they were sent to Japan, he was always by her side. That's why when they moved to Ashford, he missed the warmth of a human beside him…until CC came.

The burden became lighter and they needed less help from the council and Mao(he lived in the stable as the stable boy), but Euphie would still send valuable gifts to them: Lelouch and Nunally's baby clothes, bottles and toys left at the Aries Palace. Lelouch gratefully accepted her gifts, but he felt a little uncomfortable realizing that they all came from his bastard father, but CC told him that "your father owns Britannia and everything in it, and he'll lose it. But those clothes and toys are the priceless treasures of your mother"

Lelouch eventually felt pride seeing Eirian wear his clothes and Nunally was really delighted hearing the description of her tiny dresses from Euphie. But as always, during school activities, Milly, Kallen and Shirley would dress them up, together with their parents: they cosplayed as cats, superheroes, monsters and anime characters.

Though they were still very young, the twins' differences can be noticed: Aurora was somewhat quiet and gentle, and very friendly to everyone, while on the other hand, Eirian was hyperactive and most of the time refused to be carried by anyone he doesn't know. Aurora loved touching people's faces and looking at their eyes, yet still, her Aunt Nunally was her favorite beside her parents. Eirian was a bit kind to women, but he pulled their hair occasionally…but to men, he was a bit naughty, poking their nostrils or pulling their ears-not in a violent way at least.

But what everyone was expecting in the tenth months are…the first words.

* * *

**With them  
**

Euphie assumed that Lelouch can't make a move against Britannia and was using his stale time for his family, as it was made to like that; she was beginning to think that the children were giving discouraging him to continue terrorism and she was happy. But of course, Lelouch always stick to what he desired for his loved ones….

One day:

"CC, I think it may be time to take the two to the headquarters"

"Do you think it is safe?"

"I'm only showing them to my inner circle so they would know the children they must protect if worst happens. Besides, I'm sure they won't be able to trace their parents…."

That night, Lelouch told Sayoko that they will relax and sleep in a fine hotel. And they went to the headquarters. Zero proudly introduced to Ogi's group, Toudou's squad, Diethard, Kaguya and Rakshata the twins.

"OMG ZERO"S KIDS!!" (a blond guy faints)

"Kawai…"

"Adorable!"

Aurora was quiet even if she was passed from one lap to another while Eirian remained his grouchy self.

"My comrades, I shall leave you for a short time and I would like to leave these two into your hands, I trust you Kallen as their head baby-sitter"

"Yes sir!"

Zero would leave for a while, just for a while...but he'll regret that he left them with _them..._

CC was okay with the girls and Aurora but with the boys:

"Hey hold him!"

"No you hold him, he's too hyperactive!"

"He's yours!"

* * *

**Sorry for the very short chapter I'll update very soon I the promise it is just that my Aunt disrupted my internet session and is commanding me to turn off the laptop right now!**

**Wait fot the two's first words!**


	19. Mystery and the First Words

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry about yesterday, but I don't hate my Aunt. But I hope that this chapter will make up for it. It was difficult for me to start a new one because I lost my momentum; the contents of this chapter should have in the last one.**

**In this chapter, there is an additional place for recreation at the Black Knight headquarters, guess what it is…**

**Clarifications: the girls group consist or Rakshata, Kaguya, Kallen and C**C

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

One by one, the babysitting group decreased in number, some of the boys resumed their duties leaving Ogi, Tamaki and Diethard with the girls.

"If you can't hold him then hand him back to me" CC was getting mad at them for passing Eirian around like a doll.

"Give him to me- CC, We're sorry b-but let me hold him a little longer" Diethard pleaded.

"Ok, ok…but hand him to us soon, we girls are going to the onsen(steamy bath/pool) with him" Kallen told him.

Diethard retorted "W-wait! I have an idea! What if we bring him to the men's bath? It is just beside the women's area and I can hand him to you anytime."

Kaguya sneered "You mean you're going to go into our bath!?" Stabbing looks from the other girls followed.

"NO-NO!! Not like that" he blushed "you see, the division between the two baths is not very high, so I can hand him, over it."

The other men (or boys) agreed "CC, that's right, so please…"

"Let me think about it… _well, so far I can still sense danger, just like when Lelouch almost crushed them while asleep…so I think its okay. _Okay, got it, you can take him with you."

But Kallen, with the cooing Aurora on her lap, warned CC "CC, what if they let him drown? Or worse, teach him perversion! Except for Toudou,I don't trust these guys!"

Rakshata ang Kaguya nodded in agreement "CC, 10 months old! They could have their first words!"

"I think eleven months…"

"Both of them are already cooing!" Kallen reasoned.

The girls continued bashing the boys. Each word coming out from their tongues sear into the boys' heart, they are being pounded by each blow. But finally, the guiltyTamaki stood up and said with a red face "CC-san, I'm really sorry for my behavior; wasting the funds, flirting with Black Knight girls, and Luluko at the park but… allows us boys, to prove ourselves to you and Zero by taking care of Eirian-kun! Please!" He bowed his head in front of her.

Ogi followed him "Yes CC, I know we are jerks, and if possible, Zero would only recruit women, but please, allow us to prove ourselves again!

The girls' hearts, softened by the boys' actions agreed to let Eirian be with the boys on the agreement that no PERVERT word shall be uttered.

* * *

The Black Knights onsen was a bit large in space, enough to accommodate dozens people on each bath. It was connected to an accomplice's warehouse used often to hide the Knight's moving HQ and other Knightmares as well.

"Zero, we're fine, Eirian is with the boys on the other side…ok…ok, I know, the operations…." She hung the phone and placed it beside the pool.

There, where steam was their only cover, the girls talked about everything…and talked and talked about fashion, artists, beauty, secrets, Zero; all about girls' stuff. They're safe from all their worries; there, no terrorist talk was allowed.

"CC, what is that scar on your chest?"

"Um…I actually I can't remember…"

It was Kaguya's turn to hold Aurora now and she was enjoying it very much, lifting her up and down, and letting her little feet touch the warm water. Aurora loved it and laughed every time she is tickled by her rise. "By the way CC-san, I already accept that Zero-sama is too old for me, but how about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how much is you age difference?"

CC began adding, subtracting, and multiplying mentally; computing BCE, CE and other ages as well and gave up "I don't know, it's really far apart…" then she sighed.

_Huh? Is she covering up for Lelouch's age? _Kallen pondered.

"So CC, is he around my age?" Rakshata asked.

"No…"

"You're not telling? Don't be ashamed if he's really more mature than you dear" she puffed smoke.

CC continued her dazed look "Actually it's not his age, but my age…"

"Yes, I do think so dear, one can be too young to be a parent."

"Yes, CC-san…too young, could have enjoyed being a kid first…"

Kaguya passed Aurora to Kallen, her turn now "CC, if it is only possible you could have attended school with us, but a parent has responsibilities…too young…"

Yet CC replied with a little hint of optimism "Yes… very young indeed, yet I believe one can be more mature than the physical age…especially if that person had gone through a lot…"

She was referring to somebody else.

* * *

-

**The Mystery and the First Words**

-

Boys are still boys.

Or at least they choose to remain like that.

"Ogi-san, let's peek at the girl's bath." He whispered at him.

"What are you talking about Tamaki!? No perversion right?"

"They said no perverted words, not actions. Isn't that right Eirian-kun?"

Coo said Eirian.

"See Ogi-san, he agreed to me!"

"Stop it you two!" Diethard butted in. "You want to prove yourself to Zero right?"

"Yes Tamaki-"

"I'll peek!"

The three continued arguing but they cannot stop Tamaki, soon the pervert stood on a flat rock decoration and began sight seeing "I can't see anything yet…too steamy…"he whispered. He was trying to trace where the girls' giggles are coming from "yosh, I can now see their shapes."

"Please s-stop that Tamaki, Kallen's like our sister dammit!"

"Haha Ogi-san, CC's so white…her skin blends in the steam…"

_Dammit! My friend Kouzuki in heaven, I won't look at your sister I promise! _Ogi raced to Tamaki's location but hesitated before stepping on the rock too "Diethard, take care of Eirian."

"Of course I will! This is Zero's son! Yes, Zero's son…" He lifted the boy and looked at him with amazement "the child of tomorrow, the heir of the empire, yes, yes…"

Coo said Eirian

"You can clearly see the outline of Rakshata-san's body because of her skin color…"

_Forgive me Zero-sama! _ Diethard quickly seat Eirian on the mattress in the dressing room "I'll be only for a while, stay there!"

Coo said Eirian.

The door was open.

* * *

When Zero arrived, he was welcomed by the rejoicing Black Knights: the raid was a complete success, and there were no casualties. But of course, he went straight to find the babies.

Zero saw Ogi, Diethard and Tamaki scampering around "Ogi, what's the matter, where are the children?"

"Z-Zero we…"

"Z-Zero…"

Something must have gone terribly wrong, Lelouch can see with the three's eyes; their pupils tell both fear and guilt. "Where are they!?" Zero growled, catching the attention of the people around them.

Ogi prostrated himself in front of Zero "Zero, we're really sorry! W-we lost him at the onsen, we've been looking for him-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Lelouch brandished his Britannian pistol at them, the man inside the mask was filled with rage and at the same time panicking about what could have happened. _What if he falls down the bridge, or got flushed at the pool? _

Tamaki raised his hands and bowed low at him "Zero, we'll do anything…Please let us help find him first!"

"Where and when did you last see him!?"

"An hour ago…at the dressing room… Zero I'm so-"

"Did CC know about this!?" Zero shouted at them.

"No, we didn't tell her…"

"Get out of my sight imbeciles!" He picked up his walkie talkie "KNIGHTS, LOOK FOR A BABY BOY NOW!! LOOK EVERYWHERE, NOBODY SHALL GO HOME WITHOUT FINDING HIM!! He kicked the ground in anger and anxiety, _what should I do, from the dressing room…the only routes could be…"_

Lelouch ordered here and there, using the maps and the radars but all his predicted locations were wrong, he can't find Eirian.

_How will CC react when she hears this? She might feel guilty…But how could something like this happen? But I have to tell her, maybe she already had him, or at least, if she can somehow find him…Please, Eirian be safe…._

Lelouch ran to the meeting room at once but found nobody there, then with a racing heartbeat, he went to their room, hands shaking as he opened the door.

"CC, are you there?"

"Yes Zero?"

"CC, E-Eirian is-"

"Shhhhh! They're asleep."

_They!? _He hastily went to the crib and found…

Two babies sleeping

"What about Eirian Zero? You seem so perplexed.."

"CC, w-when did you take him from Ogi and the rest?" His words softened in relief but he don't know if he would feel angry for _the unfunny joke_ or confused by what had just happened.

"I don't know what happened but I feel you really need my answer right now." She looked at him puzzled by why he was like that. "Actually, I think they just placed Eirian on the crib when I was at the restroom. You see, the crib was in the meeting room when you left. Maybe when they saw Aurora in the crib they just placed him beside her."

_Eirian can't possibly crawl long…and how did he end up here?_

* * *

Rainbow colored balloons flew up high above the Ashford Academy's roofs while confetti rained down the lively ground: It was the graduation party of Batch 2018. Tearful parents and students helped themselves with the buffet the council prepared, mostly cooked by Lelouch.

That night, Lelouch, Suzaku, Shirley, Kallen, Rivalz and Milly graduated highschool. It was the greatest event in their student life. Sayoko took their pictures together with CC. Mao was the cameraman, recording every moment.

That evening, Nunally's ears had been itching for her brother's name; and when the name Lelouch Lamperouge was called, tears of joy trickled down from her cheeks, how she wished that mother was alive… she was so proud of her brother.

However, CC thought that Lelouch looked ridiculous wearing a toga and that square hat, scowling at the girls' cheering for him as he went up the stage and received his diploma.

That night the council partied at the table of their room.

"Cheers!!"

The last council meeting was full of laughs, and tears also…Milly sharing to them that she wasn't ready to be married yet. Kallen confessed her other bloodline. Rivalz confessed again his love for Milly that she rejected again and Shirley spoke her words of encouragement to CC and Lelouch.

Lelouch and CC, with their 11 month old babies on their laps, told those stories mostly about their parenting; the hardships, sacrifices, lessons, etc.

The conversation went well, then…

"Zero!"

"Who said that?" Rivalz looked around seeing the others continuing their conversations.

"ZERO!!" A tiny voice shouted out.

The group stopped talking.

Zero said Eirian.

Kallen spat the coke she was drinking.

"Lelouch, did he just say a word!?" Suzaku asked. "HEEHH!?" the council flocked around Eirian, waiting for another one.

"I think he just spoke, please Eirian, say it again my baby, say it again for mama."

"N-no don't! No- I mean I don't think so…" he responded "inauspiciously" as he shooed them away.

"Zero!"

_What the hell? Why Zero? _Lelouch almost chocked on the chicken leg he's been eating.

"What was it?" one asked.

"I think it's Zero…."said Shirley.

"He said Zero?" Milly gasped.

The group continued murmuring among themselves.

"CC he spoke a word congratulations!" Rivalz cheered.

"Yehey! He spoke!" Lelouch can see that the council was happy but they were very surprised hearing "Zero" from the babies mouth and he can feel that they were making spaeculations.

"Eirian, you made mama proud!" CC hugged the boy on her lap.

The council clapped, but Lelouch…and Suzaku's seemed to be forced…

_Why the hell is Suzaku acting like this? Is he suspecting me of being Zero?_

Indeed, Suzaku was acting rather weird that night, maybe because strange enough, Euphie didn't come.

But Lelouch was beginning to panick as Suzaku's face became much serious. Then suddenly:

"Papa!"

"EEHHHHHH!? Aurora spoke too!"

"Papa…papa…papa…"

_Aurora, you're such an angel. _Lelouch felt that his heart was melting with her sweet, cute voice, it was softer than Eirian's and a bit more innocent.

The council suddenly forgot about Zero and flocked around the girl.

"Adorable!"

"Try saying 'mama', darling!" CC gleefully told her daughter.

"Wow!! They spoke at the same night!" Kallen squealed with Shirley

Lelouch kept listening to Aurora, he loved it so much, music in his ears…

"Papa…Papa…Papa..."

...

...

Papa Zero…Papa Zero!"

...

She spoke two:

Papa Zero said Aurora.

* * *

**Haha I hope you liked it!**

**The next chapter has something to do with Suzaku, Euphie, and hating Britannia, probably Cornelia might appear. but they'll be minor compared to Lelouch and CC.**

**Please Review, your words really encourage me.**


	20. First Birthday

**Author's Note: I'M SORRY, I'm very sorry for the late update (2 days). Typhoon struck our tropical country and our area's internet connection and electricity suffered. Good thing we're 100 back now.**

**Also for you to know, I'm now busy and I'm a hermit for two months already; meaning to say that I sleep in a relative's house and transfer to another one almost everyday, making it harder for me to write. Don't worry, they are only blocks away each other. **

**Again, I'm terribly sorry for the late update, enjoy!**

* * *

Suzaku's face was rather…troubled. The others didn't seem to notice, except for Lelouch, Kallen and CC who stole glances at him since the word "Zero" was spoken. Lelouch however, was able to sense that something was wrong with Suzaku: _What if he suspects that I'm Zero? What if he is secretly investigating me? What if Euphie…I have to dig his secrets!_

"Suzaku what's the matter?" with a worried face, he asked tapping his shoulder.

"L-Lelouch…it's nothing…" he made himself sound happy, blending into the laughs around.

"You can't lie to me Suzaku, you know that didn't you? You can tell everything now; it's the last council meeting."

Suzaku lowered his gaze and Lelouch could see him clench his fist under the table. Then it came to him that he might have to prepare for the worst: take a life, to protect the lives of his children. But then a sudden question broke his thinking:

"Lelouch, I don't want spoil this evening, but can I talk privately with you? It has something to do with Euphie and Zero… I-It's just that I think this is my only opportunity…" _Because tomorrow…_

Lelouch's heartbeat throbbed faster, all the voices, the babies' laughs, faded from his ears. "Sure Suzaku, let's talk outside the room." He then said to the others "Everyone, me and Suzaku will just be outside, it's just something private"

Every step they take away from the room echoed for him, getting heavier with every step. Before closing the door, he gave CC and Kallen a "leave it to me" look.

There at the dark corridor, Lelouch can see from Suzaku's moonlit face that he was avoiding eye contact. "Suzaku, let's talk about it…"

"Lelouch…is Zero really a friend of the weak?"

_What is this, why suddenly Zero? _"Suzaku that is what he claims to be…"

"So what do you think Lelouch?"

"I might say that what he was doing is practical than hypocritical reformists, but he makes the weak weaker with their dependence on him."

As if his words had weighted on Suzaku, tears were building from his friend's eyes. "Lelouch, my resolve is crumbling down…I'm beginning to believe in Zero's words…I just don't know what to do!"

"Being an Honorary Britannian, a pilot and Princess Euphemia's Knight…I know it is hard for you, but you must stick with your dream for the Japanese people, for it is greater and more powerful than any of your personal desire."

"I believe that so far all that I have been doing was right, but now I can feel that I can't help feeling that I'm a hypocrite; believing that what I am doing is always right, refusing to look at the other's side's perspective. But now, experiencing what they are experiencing right now, I'm starting to feel that the correct righteousness did not exist, all that there is, is the truth…"

"What happened?" He looked at him straight in the eyes "What has Euphie have to do with any of this?"

But he replied something different, in a forlorn manner "Lelouch, what if your dream and ideals that took hold of yourself suddenly crumbled because of your duty as a human, your duty to the one precious to you?"

"Suzaku…"

"But still…" Their gazes met "Lelouch, I'm very sorry but…"

Suzaku pulled a pistol out of his pocket.

* * *

-

**The First Birthday**

-

Cornelia was really getting impatient; there was no military attacks, no interventions on the other terrorist groups' actions, nothing. Nothing. Zero didn't do anything political for the past few months except some insignificant raids and the mysterious deaths or disappearances of dozens of investigators.

Zero won't do something with the economy, such as assassinating share holders that exploit Area 11's resources since its downfall will be always disadvantageous to the Elevens. Britannians may always go back to the mainland once they go poor, but poorer Elevens will make them incapable of buying firearms for rebellions.

Cornelia deployed a number of forces to the whereabouts of Britannian figures that Elevens surely hated, making Zero unable to do anything for the masses. Her advisors applauded the success of her tactics but can't help feeling uneasy with Zero's silence, _there must be something, something that he is planning…_

Yes there was. Zero was doing something. Who needs firearms when you planted thousands of bombs in the Toyko area underground system?

Surely Cornelia noticed that most of the investigators missing were the ones assigned to the underground system. But when asked some of the ones who returned:

"There were no suspicious movement underground, furthermore, the subway tunnels are 80 unusable and won't function as effective routes for the Black Knights"

"But what about the deaths or the disappearances?"

"They were attacked by some Eleven gangs."

The investigators showed her some plausible data and it made Cornelia relax a little.

But of course they were under Geass.

…

But Cornelia also had something up her sleeves, she would lure Zero using _that _plan.

While Cornelia killed herself with work everyday, Lelouch and the others were just as carefree as ever. Their plans involved…college, homecomings (after just a month), new places to live in, and of course, Aurora and Eirian's first birthday.

The last council meeting was really no the last at all; they still agreed to meet every morning and walk at the park with Lelouch and his family. That proved to be useful for Lelouch who won't need to bring an extra wig on Saturdays.

Speaking of wigs, CC changed her hairstyle since she cannot hide her very long hair anymore. She cut it, much to everyone's surprise, especially Lelouch. Her bangs were still there, and the hairs at the side of her head still covered her ears. But now its length barely touched her shoulder. She layered it in a way that the ones in the center were the longest strands while the ones at the side were gradually getting shorter. She also used rollers; she made the edges of her hair curl inward, making the shorter, side strands touch her cheeks.

Lelouch commented that her hair made her look more mature and gentler and also gave an elegant feel. CC gleefully took the compliment, telling him that she just wanted to change her hairstyle that is older than the oldest tree in the world. Her hairstyle only changed once; it was when all of it was burned, but it grew in a very fast rate like her regeneration and stopped at its usual length.

But Lelouch can also see that she just wanted to feel very special at the two's birthday, or rather it was also her birthday; they decided that date would be hers too, for since that day, time ran again for her.

"Lelouch can I dye my hair?"

"No-No-No! I um…just think that I won't recognize you anymore, don't change your appearance so drastically…"

Through phone calls Lelouch invited the Ashford family, Shirley, Kallen, Rivalz, Euphie and Suzaku. Decorations and the baby's clothes were planned by Sayoko and CC, while food belonged to Lelouch and Nunally. As usual, Mao would be the cameraman, so there were no pictures with him in it. Their friends offered help in the preparations, especially Milly, yet Lelouch politely refused the offers, explaining to them that family occasions are different from school celebrations.

Mr. and Mrs. Ashford sure did scolded Lelouch for having a "wife" at such an age they know nothing about; no background, no status, not even having a last name. His kindness to her should have been handled with responsibility they said to him. They lessoned that if his mother was still alive she would have spanked him with a Ganymede.

Yet Lelouch trusted the Ashfords more than any family or group, for when the worst comes, when he fails or when the Black Knights turn against him, his family will always have a home to run to.

* * *

There was no party, just a simple feast in Lelouch's dining room. Everybody wore simple party attire, not too casual, not too formal either.

But the twins were dressed wore costumes; Aurora wore Snow White's outfit while Eirian wore a prince's with a fake sword on his side. They were both seated on their mother's lap at the center of the big table.

And in front of them, was a big chocolate cake, purely chocolate; chocolate chips stuck between layers filled with choco fudge. Lelouch baked it all by himself. And on top of it was three small sweet-scented candles; one for each of the celebrants.

After happy conversations, they decided to start the lunch soon since the twins can't stand "boredom" and were hungry. So they lively sung "Happy Birthday" thrice followed by an applaud, with CC blowing all of the three candles.

"So CC, you moved your birthday to this date? So what do you think your age is?" Kallen asked her

"Definitely not younger than Lelouch…"

"Haha impossible CC!" Rivalz responded "I think you just turned 17!"

"You really think so? Appearances can be deceiving" Lelouch answered back.

"We agree with Rivalz!" said Euphie and Suzaku

"I also agree with Rivalz" said Shirley.

"I agree with Shirley!" said Milly.

Lelouch hoped that his friends would think that CC is older than him, so it wouldn't look that he took advantage of her age but his friends anonymously decided that her age was 17.

After the singing they had their sumptuous lunch; pasta and pizza prepared by Lelouch and Nunally (she was the great taster and cheese grater), CC's favorites. All of them especially CC who complained why he didn't make one for her before, complimented that Lelouch's was better than Pizza Hut's and he should run a pizza store himself and he told them that he was planning to do so.

The people also remarked about the changes they observed from the children, who were beginning to have separate identities:

No doubt that Eirian looked exactly like his father. And how hair became darker, seeing only its green shade when exposed to light, right now he has the same hairstyle as Lelouch. His fat face was still a bit fat and he was a little bigger than Aurora. His usual expression was either a blank face or a glare.

There was also no doubt that Aurora looked exactly like her father,yet her eyes show the same expression as her mother's. Her hair remained the same; dark green, but now one can see it's curliness with Nunally's hairstyle. She eventually became paler than her brother but her rosy cheeks dabbed a rich pink color on her face, matching her eyes. Unlike her brother, she always smiled but she was much more silent.

Aurora learned more words than her brother: "Zero", "Papa", "Mama", "Auntie", "and "Good Night", "Good Morning" and "Bye." People would always praise her and tell that her soft voice can melt everyone's heart.

Yet Eirian also improved: he could now say "Zero", "Lelouch", "Black Knights", "CC" and…"Geass(though he never spoke it outside the house)." But his favorite word was still "Zero" and he also mastered the Zero chant: "Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero…" The passersby during their walks would look at them with surprised faces whenever they heard the loud Zero chant of the baby. Up to now, Lelouch, with his brains, still haven't found a way to effectively shut him up.

The first birthday was really a precious experience for the couple, especially CC, who never celebrated a birthday before. After eating the twins slept again at their crib while the adults enjoyed conversing with each other. There were no problems and concerns so far…

* * *

_"Suzaku!?" __CC, Kallen, please come out!_

_Moonlight struck the shining silver in Suzaku's hand. "Lelouch…I'm sorry…"_

_As Lelouch eyes widened, Suzaku pointed the gun…_

_to his head…"Lelouch, I want to die!"_

_…_

_"SUZAKU YOU FOOL!!"_

_Lelouch hurled himself forward and knocked Suzaku down (__It's a miracle!) throwing the gun away, he punched the boy under him"...If your going to commit suicide go somewhere else dark and isolated!"_

_"…"_

_"Suzaku what's happening to you!?"_

_"I can't be a Knight anymore…and it's better for me to die for Euphie!"_

_"What happened!? Does Zero has something to do with this?"_

_Suzaku began whimpering "No not really, I was considering to side with him for Euphie…"_

_Lelouch thought:What about my sister? This is good, Suzaku siding with me, must I press the reason? But whatever it is I must take advantage of Suzaku's fragile state._

_ He sat beside Suzaku who was still lying on the floor "Just tell it!"_

_"Please don't be angry…" Tears were streaming down his cheeks._

_"What is it!?"_

_"I don't want her to be beheaded by the emperor…"_

_"WHAT IS IT!?"_

...

**_"Euphie's pregnant and I'm the father!"_**

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!"_

* * *

**X)**

**X3**

**XD**

**I was laughing hard when I thought of a possible reason for Suzaku to join the Knights. Haha don't worry, Lelouch and CC will still be the focus. If this fic is serious Suzaku would have acted differently but I tell you again, this fic is semi- serious. The conversation will have a continuation next chapter.  
**

**I hope you liked CC's new hair, just for a change. Imagine her hair as Ayanami Rei's + Rey Za Burrel, yep, blue + yellow green.**

**I also hope you liked the twins so far, which one do you like better?**

**Also imagine:**

**Suzaku: Lelouch, I have something to tell you…**

**Lelouch: What?**

**Suzaku: Nunally is pregnant and I'm the father**

**Lelouch: NUNALLY!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! (Faints) or: (empties a pistol at Suzaku's head) Suzaku, what did you say again?  
**

-

**Anyone may use this idea for his/her fanfic because i don't plan on making one.**

**HAHA PLEASE REVIEW!!  
**


	21. Switch

**Author's Note: Haha I didn't expect to get many reviews last chapter but honestly I did choked while laughing when I thought of the idea.**

**Also I would like to point out that the real reason how Lelouch was able to stop Suzaku on time was the Geass command "Live on!" **

**Sorry if you want Suzaku to die, but I still want to use him or make him suffer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Euphie's pregnant and I'm the father!!"_

"_Euphie's pregnant and I'm the father!!"_

"_Euphie's pregnant and I'm the father!!"_

The words hit him like torpedo, sinking him to the depths of paranoia.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!?"

He mounted Suzaku again and he threw a punch at the lad's face. Gripping the collar, Lelouch brought Suzaku's face closer to his, close enough for the imbecile to feel the anger burning in his violet eyes. "Suzaku, what have you done to my sister!?"

* * *

-

**Switch**

-

"Sissssssssssssssssterrrrrrrrrrrr." Euphie greeted Cornelia sweetly at their garden.

"Euuuuuuuuupppppppiiiiiiieeeee?" She replied the same way.

"How are the anti-Zero plans going-"

"NOTHING!!" She angrily snarled. "I'm sorry Euphie but what was it again?"

"Hehe, since Zero doesn't make sister happy I guess we should talk of fun things!" Euphie tugged Cornelia's arm "Come on, let's lie on the grass!"

"Y-Yes.."

The sister just lay there for moments staring at the blue sky above them, the clouds shift their shape from time to time, and the wind was a bit strong for them to stay in one place. They have no choice but to move along with the current.

"Sister, what if you suddenly learned that Lelouch is alive and he's Zero?"

"Haha that can be true…that's a nice idea Euphie, Lelouch loves cloaks so much! Um…let's see, I still have no choice but to defeat him. Why did you ask?"

"Just curious, asking for fun, ummm….another one: What if you suddenly learned that I'm pregnant and the father is a lower noble?" She asked between giggles.

Cornelia laughed hard "Euphie that's so funny! Actually I don't prefer to talk about things like that, but if that happens…I will do my best to hide you and protect your child and father. I won't abandon my sister." She them smiled at Euphie.

"Last question! Answer honestly-"

Cornelia listened.

"Sister, what will you do if you learned that I have a romantic relationship with Kururugi Suzaku-"

"I'll take him away and exile him in the Taklimakan desert" She suddenly answered flatly.

"Ohhh…I see hahaha…"Euphie faked her laugh "Sister…last question!"

"Better be the last-"

"Oh come on! I'm having fun asking! Let's see..ummm…" Cold sweat was tickling down her red cheeks "Um…what if you learned one day that I had a baby with Suzaku-"

Cornelia hammered down her fist unto the ground causing the birds around to fly away and her eyes narrowed "Abortion nothing else, I would hide you somewhere safe from the public and then I will take that bastard Eleven somewhere to torture him to his last breath." Her tone changed again into a sweet one "That's it, my beloved sister….HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!"

Euphie stared at her sister with horror, and laughed with her "Haha...ha...ha" she can't tell her sister about her baby and Suzaku or else it'll be over. She was about to say something when he suddenly felt sick. "Hmmmmppp!"

"What is it Euphie?"

Euphie hurriedly stood up dusting her shirt while her other hand covered her mouth "Sorry sis…must go to the bathroom…the diet pills…"

* * *

Euphie's Letter:

_Dear Lelouch,_

_I, also in behalf of Suzaku, am sorry to commit the same mistake that we should have learned from you. We were irresponsible and gave in to our physical desire; we're weak and were defeated._

_That's why I want you to help us cope with our problem; Cornelia will force abortion if she learned that I'm pregnant and Suzaku's the father…I don't want that to happen. _

_I was a hypocrite before, but now we're considering joining you to create an ideal world for me, Suzaku and our child. Right now we're utterly powerless, and it seems that fate brought this opportunity for us to realize what we have been doing so far; for who's sake was it? Are we only using the methods we think are right because they fit the dream we think everybody believes in? _

_So my dear brother, though I know you already carry the weight of your two children on your shoulders, will you lend us your power?_

_Also I warn you that I overheard somewhere that Sis is planning to use some drastic measures to lure you out. _

_Lastly, I would like to point out that even though we didn't learn from you at least I and Suzaku were a bit older than you guys when we had the baby, so we're now even bro._

_Your loving sister,_

_Euphemia_

Euphie wrote it in the neatest and most elegant handwriting Lelouch saw in his lifetime; but what was important was…soon he'll have a collaborator or an Honorary Britannian, and a symbol of hypocritical pacifism by his side.

"Lelouch, what did you and Suzaku talk about?" CC continued rocking Eirian to sleep; he's just much more hyperactive than his sister. They are at their room listening to some classical music.

"You'll be surprised…"

"Yes, I'll be so just tell it straight."

Lelouch tried to hold down his laughter "Suzaku made Euphie pregnant!"

"Oh my…"

"You're surprised CC?"

"Yeah…I thought he was gay. And you seem happy about it…" CC looked at him curiously. "She's your sister right?"

"Yes she is, but because of this she and Suzaku might join the Knights, and I'll have political tools when time comes, at the same time I'm still a protective uncle and friend."

* * *

Flashback…

"_I'm sorry Lelouch, it was an accident." Suzaku's guilty eyes can't still look directly into Lelouch's._

"_You understand how grave this situation is, don't you? She'll be dethroned and both of you will be guillotined for bearing what the Emperor labels as an "abominable" being: a forbidden mixture of Royal Blood with a Number!" _

"_Of course I know! B-but-"_

"_When were you able to do something like that?! A dozen of body guards watch her every muscle! Are you sure nobody saw you?" _

"_I'm sure…that I closed the cameras inside the Lancelot-"_

_Lelouch held his mouth or else he'd puke. He staggered standing up and breathed some air as he supported himself against the windows "Good thing nobody saw you two...But what about Princess Cornelia?"_

_Suzaku got up and dragged himself to lean on the wall, sitting down again. "Euphie don't know whether she'll run away or confess to her sister, she really wanted to ask you personally for advice but she was ashamed to show her face to you, though she really wants to say many things…"_

"_Such as?"_

"_Actually Euphie requested me to give you this letter."_

_Suzaku handed Lelouch a white envelope with pink heart stickers with the address "To my dear brother" After a long pause Lelouch started again the conversation, calming down a little. "Suzaku, I must admit that you were just as irresponsible as me, but considering that you attended a seminar with me! You didn't even use 'gift' they gave away!"_

"_What do you mean?" Suzaku innocently asked._

"_Nah, forget it! Just stay quiet for now, don't do anything suspicious, you don't have to hurry, you have time"_

_The lad scratched his forehead trying to figure out what Lelouch meant while the other one was thinking: Damn that Suzaku! Euphie was still too young and innocent to be involved in that kind of thing…Either way, I have to use this situation to manipulate Suzaku and Euphie into joining sides with me. "Suzaku, I think you should be quiet about this for a while, I will just speak to Euphie privately about this, and I have her number anyway." _

"_Thank you very much Lelouch." Suzaku faced him and suddenly hugged him best friend tight _

"_S-sure Suzaku…"_

…

_Apparently there were eyes peeking from the partly open door._

"_Awwwww…they're so sweet…" Milly remarked_

"_I don't think so!" CC shrugged._

"_OMG, Lelouch and Suzaku!!" Shirley quickly looked away blushing but lost her balance causing all Milly, Kallen and Rivalz except CC, in front of her to collapse onto each other, pushing the door open._

"_Don't worry Lelouch, we didn't hear anything!" Milly assured him._

_Suzaku quickly broke away from Lelouch. "Guys, CC…I'm not gay!" He reasoned defensively due to his psychological instability at that moment. Lelouch just chuckled at the sight._

"_Oh yeah? Prove it!" CC let out a very sarcastic smirk after the dare._

_Suzaku thought: What should I do? If I tell them that Euphie's pregnant my secret will be revealed, but if I didn't they would think that I'm gay! I'm not afraid of them!_

What the hell happened to Suzaku's head? Poor Suzaku…

_Lelouch attempted to rescue Suzaku out of the situation "Guys, please leave Suzaku for now, he is really in deep-"_

"_I'__M__ NOT GAY BECAUSE I DID IT WITH EUPHIE!!" He exclaimed with passion, body straight and chest out._

* * *

**Sorry if that was short but it is better than a mediocre long chapter. This chapter required a lot of thinking because this one is crucial in creating the ending of the story.**

**Cornelia is on the next chapter…and chaos…**

**Don't worry, it won't end soon and focus would still be CC and Lelouch  
**

**Please Review…**


	22. Impending Trouble

**Author's Note: Haha since I started this fic, I already planned how it would end but because of your demand I was **_**forced**_** to lengthen this fic. Turns out it became more complicated, and I had to revise the events leading to the "ending". But when I was finally able to think of one, your reviews gave me some random ideas that I decided to add to the story, again, making it longer than what I expected. But the ending is still set.**

**So I would like to say:**

**Thanks for giving me this responsibility in my supposedly "carefree" summer vacation. (Sensing the sarcasm already?)**

**But honestly, it is indeed fun ;)**

* * *

"_Zero, Kururugi Suzaku surrendered himself to us, he wishes to speak with you. What shall we do with him?"_

"_Did you say Kururugi Suzaku P-9? That's amusing… bring him here in the headquarters."_

"_But Zero, what if it's a trap?"_

"_His alone, right? Without any weapons or any device in his body?"_

"_Uhh yes, none of them…but he carries a disc! I-It qualifies as a weapon! I think he can use it as shuriken-"_

"_Just bring him here!"_

The phone call was what Lelouch has been expecting for 3 months, since Suzaku confessed his crime to Euphie. They have no where to go once Euphie's belly begins bulging.

Zero laughed at his victory over his friend; after long painful, bothersome battles between them he will finally emerge as the winner…but with Euphie's sacrifice.

After an hour or so, Zero overheard murmurs from the warehouses; Suzaku must have arrived. He went out of his room, excited to greet his dear friend.

"Kururugi Suzaku, I'm _surprised _to see you here._"_

"Zero." Suzaku looked at him with such brave resolve despite the rope tied around him.

"Maybe you realized that you should have joined me when I rescued you before, don't worry I'm forgiving to the misled" he playfully told him. "But right now I don't trust you. Tell me, what is the meaning of this?"

Suzaku answered with a confident tone "Zero… I, and Third Princess Euphemia my lady, propose to form an alliance with you!"

The Knights around gasped, and was shocked to hear the proposal. Some of them stopped what they were doing to listened, just to be scolded by those who pretended working but actually eavesdropping as well.

"Alliance? Or you mean you are willing to submit under me?"

"I am willing…to abide in Zero's wishes as my lady wished." Suzaku kneeled down in front of him.

"Hahahahaha! What made you decide such a thing?"

Suzaku passionately declared his reason "For love!I and Euphemia shall be together no matter what!"

Tamaki fell from a Knightmare and Kaguya squealed causing Ogi to lose balance and slip. The Knights' murmuring became louder turning into a mocking noise. But with a wave of a hand, Zero silenced them.

"That's a nice story to hear- explanation accepted! But where is Euphemia?"

"She is with her sister now, which orders me to evaporate whenever she's around. So this it is a rare opportunity for me to be able to come here."

"I believe in your words but I need proof for your actions."

A curve formed a smile on Suzaku's lips "I was expecting that kind of demand, that's why I brought you Cornelia's next plan project. It's in the disc in my pocket" A guy dug the pocket and handed the disc to Zero.

"This looks credible Kururugi, but I suppose you're not of an idiot to bring a fake." With a hand gesture he asked for a laptop. As he inserted the disc, the Knights saw Suzaku gulping, looking nervous.

"**What is this!? PORN!?"**

The guy next to Suzaku landed a blow on his temple and the others kicked him as he fell.

"Z-Zero i-it just a disguise, the file is in the folder A…." he mumbled between coughs.

"Oh…I saw it now, sorry."

He hid it, but Zero was surprised to see the contents of the plan: it's totally crap; it won't work against him, but clearly Cornelia. But some words caught his eyes: "when worst comes to worst; implement SAZ."

_SAZ, Cornelia is planning it?_

He bickered at the very thought of SAZ being revived. He finally got Euphie in his hands, now Cornelia? He clenched his fist in anger and frustration. He has too many problems to solve; this rebellion, his college application and CC's demand for a new house. His head hurt thinking about those things. He closed his eyes and took a breath-he must set them aside for now. Composure returning, he spoke again with his leader aura:

"With this precious information I shall accept you as my subordinate."

"Really?" he let out a wide grin.

The Knights looked haughtily at the "collaborator". But Zero knew they would react like this.

Zero spoke "I accept you as my subordinate, but not an official Black Knight."

Suzaku's smile turned to a frown.

"Kururugi Suzaku, didn't you know that all men who want to join the Black Knights must undergo a certain initiation? Are you prepared?"

The people around began giggling.

"I never heard about that before-" Ogi quickly covered Tamaki's mouth.

"Tamaki, it's our chance!" he whispered in his ears.

Zero again raised his hand to silence the people and said some last words before returning to his room "Ogi, do what you must do to him, but don't injure him to the extent that he's useless."

"Yes sir!" He and Tamaki replied in unison. Then afterwards, when they eyes shifted from their leader to their prey, Suzaku read from their faces:

Time for fun

* * *

-

**Impending trouble**

-

The next day Euphie called Lelouch complaining why Suzaku's head doubled in size, good thing people believed her when she told them he got stung by bees. Lelouch denied that he know anything about it assuring her that he would punish the ones that did that to him.

_Euphie, you didn't realize it but at least I carried out justice for what he has done to you._

And the day after that, Euphie visited Lelouch…with a gigantic suitcase with her.

"Euphie what-"

"Lelouch, I'll live here!"

"What!?"

"I said I'll live here!" Closing the door, she walked past him and sat on the couch and released the bag from her hands that let out a loud "thump" to the floor.

"You can't!" he opened the door again and walked towards her "Cornelia will be angry if you enroll in Ashford Academy, she suspects them of my mother's murder!" he reasoned while struggling to lift the big luggage.

"Really? Haha don't worry I won't enroll"

"Then live somewhere else, I can't risk being seen with a princess, now that I'm a non-student boarder here."

"Haha sorry Lelouch, I have already written a goodbye letter to sis!"

_What? _His head begun to spin.

Before Lelouch can speak, CC stormed out of the room carrying their portable TV:

_Third Princess Euphemia was missing since yesterday, no guard sighted her…_

"Lelouch, big trouble! The news said that Euphie ran away- Euphie why are you here!? Cornelia-"she tripped from the suitcase and landed flat on the floor, sending the TV flying in the air.

"Oh my… the TV!" Euphie yelled.

Lelouch was able to catch it in time "Thanks goodness its safe…" he placed it on the table.

"You worry more about the TV than me how dare you Lelouch! I'm the one you should have caught!" CC grumbled as she struggled to stand up. Euphie laughed at the sight.

"I'm sorry! I'm not used to it…" He apologized as he helped her.

"I won't forgive you next time Lelouch." She muttered as she dusted her house wear. "You know I could have died from that."

"…" Lelouch heart stopped beating hearing that. What if she's not immortal anymore? And if he lost her and the children but she can die at last and he'll have to be happy but he'll be alone…

While Lelouch spaced off CC looked at Euphie quizzically "You ran here?"

"Yes, CC…I have no where to run to, my belly is beginning to bulge…" she sadly replied.

CC understood the feelings of being a mother from Euphie's eyes; she was just like her who wanted to protect her child, carrying a difficult responsibility and being a burden to everybody.

"Lelouch, let her stay..."

"What!?" He took a step backward seeing their pleading looks.

"Please brother…"

He insisted "No! It isn't that simple! How about Suzaku? He can't be seen without you-"

"Let him live in the Knight's headquarters, I'm sure he'll be fine." CC replied back.

"Then why not live in the headquarters Euphie? I promise I'll protect you-"

"I don't want to cause further shame to my Knight Suzaku by showing everybody that he's a daddy; he suffered enough ridicule from you guys already."

Lelouch felt a pang of guilt from her words and he has no talent in resisting girls' plea; he eventually gave in.

* * *

Sayoko was shocked to hear that Euphie will live with the Lamperouges but Nunally rejoiced, inviting Euphie to be her roommate, happily sleeping side by side with her at night. Lelouch was happy for Nunally but he was irritated that he'll take care of a pregnant woman again.

"Isn't that unfair? Passing his responsibility to you…" CC asked him.

"Yes it's troublesome, but it is better than Suzaku living here. I just can't stand him with Euphie, eager to display their affections when no other people are looking."

She chuckled "Yeah, they are even far worse than us when we are alone together."

Lelouch shrugged.

But Euphie was a great help to CC, seemingly replacing Mao who was now a janitor. As she was Nunally's big sister, CC was hers, giving her a lot of advice about what she was experiencing.

Sayoko viewed the situation as an advantage; soon Diethard will take her to the headquarters and introduce her to Zero, she may propose to use Euphie as a hostage, knowing her location-or she may be able to extract information about this missing princess that she may report to him.

Euphie was three months pregnant when she moved in and three months have passed, Suzaku was able to visit her from time to time, getting thinner whenever she sees him again. Her belly was a bit large now and she became a bit fatter than before from all the cravings she had. While CC was pizza- pepperoni, cheese, bacon, tomato, mushroom, meat, oil- Euphie's was cake-choco, caramel, mocha, vanilla, etc. Lelouch-and Nunally, suffered some sleepless nights because of her demands.

All the while, Eirian and Aurora can now walk partially, stumbling from time to time. Each has his/her walker and during afternoon, CC would listen to the screeching wheels inside the room. Eirian was much more hyperactive than his sister and would tire his mother with all the chasings; for he would wander outside to the kitchen and living room.

Both of them can already eat solid food and being potty trained. Aurora was obedient but Eirian refused to sit on the mini toilet resulting in CC forcing him to.

The friends did go on separate ways. Lelouch was accepted at Culinary Arts College and will begin his two year course -Food Technology in about 2 months. Shirley and Kallen were on the same college, taking education, but the Britannian enrolled in the preschool level course while the other in Secondary Level History. Rivalz was working hard to be a pediatrician…but he has a long way to go. Milly, has a different future from them; she resided in the Asplund estate in mainland Britannia to be acquainted with her would be in-laws…she told everybody that she'll be back soon, since the marriage would be in Area 11.

As much as Lelouch wanted to move somewhere, since some students already live in the dorms, but he can't leave Nunally so he'll have to bear the embarrassment for now. Good thing he was so smart he soundproofed their room so the cries won't be heard. He also memorized the student's daily routines so he could slip CC or Euphie (who shortened her hair a little to be able to wear a wig) out without anybody seeing them. They also have a private garden at the back of the dorm, which no student enters, so they always have a place for picnic and gardening.

But the good days do not always last long; Cornelia had been conducting a nationwide search fro her sister. She was furious both from Zero's very unpredictable moves and her sister's eloping with her Number Knight. The news covered it but them truth might come out anytime and it'll cause great shame.

She has no choice but to implement "SAZ"

* * *

**Sorry, the chaotic Cornelia chapter was moved.**

**Don't worry, Lelouch won't be the one to take care of Euphie afterwards…something will happen…**

**SAZ SAZ SAZ SAZ SAZ: what could it be?**

**Action coming up**

**Please Review :)  
**


	23. Again

**Author's Note: Haha sorry if I couldn't update everyday; it's really hard to be a hermit. Also, I'm busy training Ping-Pong and just finished and our church's literacy program just finished.**

**Goodness, please pray for the kids I taught; they came from very poor areas with dysfunctional public schools. My students are entering highschool and they can't even write an effective sentence with proper verbs or word usage in English except something like "I am beautiful" or "The stars _is_ bright."**

**I just want to share : One of them was taught that Ferdinand Magellan killed Andres Bonifacio; it's like King Arthur killing Napoleon…so disheartening.**

**Anyway,**

**Thanks for your continuous support, enjoy!**

* * *

After four months of fruitless search, Cornelia knew that she's at her limit; both emotional and mental. She was unable to think of effective solutions to the area's current problems-or that's what she thought she was unable of. Her hatred for the Elevens deepened as they took all her precious siblings.

SAZ: Special Anti-Anarchy Zone

"All Elevens suspected to have collaborated to the Order of the Black Knights will be forcibly concentrated to this special zone. It will be a totalitarian area; the rights of Elevens shall dissipate, there would be no court: there would be no such thing as justice but punishment shall exist. In SAZ, all its participants will have a laborious routine that shall be strictly followed. Until the Order of the Black Knights disappears, SAZ will continue!"

The announcement in the TV caused a public outcry in the ghettos, it was so sudden, showing no warning. The Kyoto houses watch in horror as Cornelia ordered her troops to start marching to some major Japanese settlements. She issued an order that all who resist shall be summarily executed.

"It is to show that we, Britannians do not fear an uprising of the Elevens, and shall impose the proper disciplinary action to their refusal to give aid for Zero's defeat."

The Lamperouge household watched in horror as Cornelia made her final statement:

"I would like to deliver some final words to three people involved in this:

To Kururugi Suzaku, my sister Euphemia's personal knight. I demand that you hand over your lady back to us or else more of your brethren shall be wrongly suspected and punished.

And to my sister Euphemia, I give you this last chance to redeem yourself and be forgiven; return to Britannia and kill Kururugi in SAZ's opening ceremony, to be witnessed by the Area 11.

And to Zero, surrender now if you truly care about the oppressed weak!

All of you, you have two hours to prepare yourselves! The ceremony will start with the execution of this hundred suspected Elevens!"

The speech was followed by a loud applause from the Brtannian audience. And when the choir started singing the Brtannian Imperial Anthem the people chanted "ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!!" until it is finished.

_Cornelia, I should have perceived that you would take up such pathetically drastic measure. You are showing me that you're desperate and would use the weak as hostages you witch! _

The girls, Sayoko, Euphie and CC were silent as Lelouch turned off the TV and stood up "CC, I must act now, I'll leave them to you."

"But who's going to pilot the Gawain with you?"

"Maybe Ogi or somebody else" he quickly answered as he walked towards his room and CC followed him.

"I'll come with you; I can't have you dying now!"

"Aurora and Eirian are much more important! I survived these past months and I'm sure I'll live" he answered as he pulled a trunk under the bed.

She argued with him "But this is your biggest fight!"

"But anything may happen to those two! And we're not even sure that you're still immortal." With a quick kiss he bid farewell and promised: "I'll win this fight…for everyone's sake" and hurried out the room.

CC remained standing there with a troubled look.

But a scene unfolded before him as he came out: Sayoko was pointing a gun at Euphie.

The maid noticed him quickly and said "Sir Lelouch, I'm sorry but I have to surrender Euphemia, for the sake of my people" she sternly told him.

_Sayoko!? Not now! She will not believe me if I told him that I'm Zero!_

"Miss Sayoko, I don't have the intention to hide; I'll go with my Knight Suzaku to openly oppose my sister" she calmly told Sayoko as she stood up.

"When we'll see about that" Not lowering her gun she reached her cell phone with another hand. "I am an unofficial member of the Order of the Black Knights." Lelouch and everyone gasped and the phone began ringing "I have to contact my agent, I admire your noble intention Euphemia but I think I shall contact my agent. Zero might be able to use her more effectively."

CC discreetly eavesdropped at their conversation.

Sayoko smirked as Diethard answered the phone _"Sayoko, why call?"_

"I have Euphemia here at my gun point. What shall I do?"

"_Really!? I see…I'm sorry if I wasn't able to inform you that she and her knight is now our subordinate_" Sayoko's eyes widened hearing fact but Diethard continued _"…but good work, we don't know her location either since Kururugi refuses to tell us. Zero might know her whereabouts but I think I shall call him anyway just to make sure. I'll also introduce you to him. Wait for my call again"_

No word was spoken… but that's when Lelouch's other cell phone rang, he reached for his pocket when…

Sayoko commanded "Raise your hand and put it behind your head, I know you have a gun"

Sweat trickled from his face that formed a deep frown. How stupid his situation is, he understood her intentions but he still doesn't want to surrender Euphie, now that's she's pregnant.

"Sayoko please let me answer; you may shoot me if you want"

The phone kept ringing.

"Very well, but I won't hesistate."

He hastily picked up the phone with cold hands "Diethard?"

Sayoko's grip of the gun loosened at this, she didn't believe what she was hearing.

"Zero, my accomplice Sayoko found the princess, shall we turn her? The masses has no power to help us and we can't detonate the bombs with all the people-"

"Don't worry about that, tell her to let go of the princess. I already have a plan, tell her to just be on stand-by and wait for further orders."

As soon as Lelouch hanged the phone, the shocked Sayoko's phone rang. "M-Moshi-moshi?" she nervously answered.

"Sayoko, Zero said you should let go of the princess, he has a plan and she told me that you should await further orders"

As soon as Diethard hung the phone, Sayoko dropped the gun on the floor with her mouth gaping wide open.

Lelouch smiled chuckled "Good thing Nunally is taking her nap… Sayoko, do I still have to raise my hands?"

"Y-Yes sir! N-n-no I mean no sir!"

"Good, now I command you to watch over my family, understood?"

"Yes…I have a rifle and a bazooka…"

CC suddenly interrupted "Good, now I can come with you Lelouch."

He ignored her and continued his leave, but she chased him and grabbed his hand.

"CC why still insist? I told you-"

She looked at him directly in the eyes and spoke in a hushed tone "I'm sorry…but I just had a premonition that someone might die..."

* * *

-

**Again...**

-

After an hour, the stadium was filled with thousands of Elevens. There were no exceptions; men and women, old and young, poor and middle-class. But one thing was common-fear, confusion, though many still hope that Zero will come to their aid…

Then all their attention turned to the Gawain descending from the sky, shining with its black chrome. Cornelia signaled not to shoot, seeing Zero standing on the open cockpit.

"So Zero, are you here to speak your last words to me? I let that Gawain pass through to hear them" she spoke with indignation, she smiled and muttered under her breath "Check."

Zero silenced the people with his hand and spoke "I not really the one who wanted to speak with you"

"What!? Don't joke around-"

A tap on her shoulder from Guilford distracted her "Your Highness, Lancelot is approaching" he whispered in her ears to for Zero not to know.

"The stolen unit?" Most probably it is Kururugi Suzaku, let him come, he can't do anything" she answered him quietly.

Gasps and curses were heard from the crowd but gradually faded as the Lancelot landed. Cornelia tried to hold off her rage seeing the disgusting Number as he opened the cockpit.

And she fell from her sit…seeing her sister inside the cockpit too. "Euphie…"

_Euphie? I told you to remain in the headquarters!_

_Sorry Lelouch, I'll help you win the crowd, you'll see…_

Euphie wore an oddly designed tent dress: the skirt was so ballooned that it is hard to recognize that she's pregnant as she was also hiding behind Suzaku.

"Sister, I won't surrender to Britannia! But let me speak a few words before you arrest us." She delivered her words with her usual royal candor.

Cornelia clenched her grip and gritted her teeth with anger and frustration. Euphie's words may be dangerous but she wanted to hear them…since they may be her last for she may be forced to kill her. "Euphemia, speak your last words as a princess…"

"I have abdicated my right to the throne and I throw away my title as the Third Princess of the Holy Empire of Britannia!"

The crowd spoke among themselves.

"I Euphemia, declare my love for Kururugi Suzaku!"

Many shrieked and Cornelia was running short of breath. Zero and CC looked at each other, worrying about the possible effect of what they did.

"And I Kururugi Suzaku" he took her hands and held them "hereby declare my alliance to Zero and renounce my citizenship as an Honorary Britannian!" His eyes shifted from Cornelia to Euphie "I also declare my love for Euphemia!"

**"SILENCE!!"**

With Cornelia's nostrils flaring up and her breath staggering like a madwoman, both Britannian and Eleven were quaked by her power, and stilled.

"**AHHHHHHHHH EUPHEMIA! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!?"** She stood up and pointed straight her shaking hands at the Lancelot.

"Sister…" Euphie was shaking, calming herself with Suzaku's hand in hers when suddenly.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" **

Euphie's scream echoed through the wide space:

Lelouch and CC cried "What!?" in unison.

Darlton dropped his coffee at Guilford's feet.

Lyold's eyeglasses cracked.

Orange-kun awakened.

…

"SUZAKU I-IT'S COMING OUT!!"

She hugged her belly exposing it to the thousands around her…and to Cornelia of course.

"Euphie…" Cornelia grasped her hair and her face went insane; eye pupils heading off to different direction.

"What?!Why didn't you tell me your water broke?"Suzaku worriedly asked her.

"I thought I peed in fear!"

"Euphie your just seven months…"

Suzaku carried her bride style and closed the cockpit of the Lancelot. Right now, escaping is their top priority.

Cornelia stiffened at happened and was unable to move in shock. She was both enraged and hurt from Euphemia's defection.

"Your Highness, what shall we do?" asked the bewildered Guilford.

She was quiet for a moment and the looked at him with a dazed look:

**"I COMMAND TO KILL EVERY INFIDEL IN SIGHT: PRIORITIZE ZERO, EUPHEMIA AND SUZAKU!!"**

When she was about to wave her hand as an execution command, Zero countered her for he had already sensed what was going to happen. "Knights, commence Plan A!!"

His subordinates hidden among the crowd quickly fired the brightest fireworks and flares up in the sky blinding the people on stage and momentarily stopped their actions. Some threw smoke screens while the others opened the gates, letting the people escape while outside, Kallen and the Toudou already wiped out the guards outside.

"Don't panic! They won't start firing until all the Elevens escaped!" Cornelia ordered the troops who were coughing with her because of the smoke "The smoke will clear soon, they won't escape that far!"

Lelouch hurriedly entered the Gawain. The rebellion has begun. There was no turning back...

"CC, we must now execute the plan-"

**"AHHHHHH!!"** CC shrieked.

"CC what's wrong?"

...

"WHY IS EIRIAN AND AURORA HERE!?"

* * *

**That's it for now, hoped you liked it**

**Also-this is very important- the next chapters will be the last arc of the story…**

**X(**

**BUT after technically ending the story, I will still add some chapters detailing their lives after this last arc.**

**Please review...and don't pressure me too much for the next chapter because it makes me feel gulity if I don't update the next day. And guilt torments me...**

**Also, your predictions were a bit correct but still wrong...**

**Again, PLEASE REVIEW**


	24. A Lot Happened

**Author's Note: Haha many things happened last chapter and I think you're expecting more. Don't worry, there is MORE!**

**As Tpolich said, you might have overlooked one of the most important line last chapter: Orange-kun awakened.**

**But who knows if he'll appear this chapter, or not. But the reason why I update later is because I want to write quality chapters that's it.**

**And you might have noticed that I talk lot before the chapter. Well it kinda pumps me up and help me refresh my ideas that's it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_So that's your real name? It is surely more human than CC…"_

"_I want to forget that, it brings back too many painful memories…"_

"_Then let's leave it that way, but you'll have to cure your sleeptalking…"_

* * *

The two were seated at Lelouch place together.

"Why and how are they here?" CC barely made the Gawain fly in surprise.

"Papa, papa" Aurora opened her arms to her dad smiling, while Eirian silently pushed a button; he fired the Hadron cannon and it hit small nearby lake, emptying it. He was laughing when Lelouch hurriedly grabbed him.

"Eirian, I won't have you kill somebody at that age!" He handed Aurora to CC and scolded his son "Don't push a button!! CC, just as I thought, they could somehow teleport…"

"R-Really? But how did they know we're here and why…"

* * *

"Sayoko, where is CC and brother? Did they leave Aurora and Eirian with us?"

"Yes Lady Nunally, they said that they would just buy something at the convenience store for a while."

"But the news was suddenly cut, I'm getting worried…"

"I believe that they would be alright, Sir Lelouch avoids trouble using his brains."

"Yes, I do think so…I'll just sleep again…"

Sayoko happily hummed a tune as she did the laundry inside the bathroom; she can't leave Nunally and the twins.

Earlier she dressed Aurora the mini CC outfit Lelouch made for her and Eirian the mini Zero outfit CC made for him. She can't stop squealing as she pictured the sleeping twins wearing the costumes and said to herself that she'll check up on them again later.

Her phone rang.

"Hello, its Sayoko" she quickly answered.

Diethard said on the other line,_ "Where are you right now? The rebellion has begun you must-"_

"I've got direct orders" she quickly interrupted "right now I'm guarding his family, and I'm washing his underwear don't disturb me!"

She hung the phone as she hanged the wet garments on the shower curtain's pole. And after drying her hands she skipped towards the crib, humming the national anthem of Japan playfully.

"My sweet little darlings-**EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

They were not inside the crib.

_What happened!? I'm sure I installed laser detectors and alarms…where did those two go? Lelouch-sama will kill me! Shall I find the twins and leave Nunally? _

* * *

-

**A Lot Happened**

-

When the smoke cleared Cornelia was shocked to see that no people were left on the stadium, her prisoners freed. _How could they have escaped so quickly? _She asked herself.

She barely escaped the rain of bullets that came after; it killed a lot of her guards. The backstage was almost destroyed and her stand-by troops were disoriented by the sudden attack, overpowered by only a few well-commanded Black Knightmares. Regaining her strength, she was now again ready to command her army, and defeat the enemy whoever they may be.

"Glaston Knights get to you units!" Running towards her Gloucester, she further ordered them "Our priority is the Gawain and secondarily the Lancelot!"

"Your Highness, most of our Gloucesters have been stolen!"

"WHAT!? Request reinforcements right away, we can outnumber them soon!" Picking up her communication device she commanded "Don't panic, resume formation and block the exits! Fight to death!"

Then Zero's laugh was heard at the whole stadium.

_When did he hijack the communications system?_

"_Cornelia, I'm very happy of Euphemia's actions, too bad for you…her confession has already been uploaded to YouTube!!"_

"**WHAAAAAATTTT!!"**

As Cornelia punched the wall in anger, all the while commanding her remaining forces and calling for reinforcements Lelouch continued laughing inside the Gawain's cockpit. They were flying above the Tokyo area, anticipating the aerial reinforcements and monitoring the troops.

"That Cornelia, she focused too much on luring me and Euphie out, but that's what I wanted her to do. She failed to devise a counter attack plan, thinking that with her troop concentration we won't be able to do anything, securing the ghettos but was unable to see that I sent the Black Knights out after she arrested all those innocent people. She must be calling reinforcements now but too bad…"

**BOOM!!**

"Most of the headquarters must be blown to bits by now; the smaller ones must be already in flames now"

**BAM!!**

"The Britannian troops won't be able to chase the crowd now; I've already blocked the subway tunnels-"

**"LELOUCH STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!!"** CC shouted at him. "Are you sure Eirian is safely buckled to you?"

He was a little embarrassed. He secured the buckle and answered "Yes I'm sure… but why would they teleport here!?"

"Maybe they were not used in being left alone" she calmly answered back.

The two, one and a half year olds quietly sucked on their bottles and seemed absorbed watching the monitor.

"CC good thing you have some bottles here."

"I use them from time to time, they're better than jugs you know? And their milk is so delicious…"

* * *

The rebellion had begun. From its source, the fighting escalated from the united resistance of the Elevens.

But it wasn't Suzaku's priority.

"Kururugi, the rebellion has begun. Don't run like a coward!" Tamaki scowled at Suzaku using their channel. He was following the air unit using his Knightmare.

"Don't bother me! The baby will come out soon; I'll go help later on."

"What baby are you talking about jock?"

"You didn't hear? Euphie's pregnant and the baby will come out soon!"

"You made her pregnant! You raped her didn't you?"

"No, just shut up I'm looking for a-ahh there!!"

The Lancelot found Llyod's truck, and landed right next to it. _Yosh, there's a clinic inside there!_ Using its channel he warned Lyold and Cecile: "Let us in! I'm taking you as my hostage; I promise that the Black Knigths will spare your lives!"

Inside the truck:

"Llyod-san, what shall we do?" Cecile distressingly asked him but he didn't reply.

He ran off fast outside and jumped in joy: "Lancelot, you came back!! I missed you so much!"

As Suzaku saw him he asked again "So are you going to let us in? If not I'll force my way!" obviously getting impatient after hearing Euphie's "ou-ouch!" She would obviously give birth soon.

"Su-sure Suzaku! There are no guards here, don't worry I won't contact Schneizel!" Lloyd replied in the most annoying manner.

Guarded by Tamaki's Burai, he quickly landed Lancelot next to the truck and got out of the cockpit with Euphie.

Cecile shrieked as she saw the sight "Suzaku…the broadcast was cut- Euphie's pregnant!?"

He comes down the unit carrying her "Yes Cecile-san, would you help me now?"

"Y-yes!"

* * *

Nightfall was coming and the sky will soon be filled with smoke. The aerial units were coming and the battle heated up as Cornelia was able to regroup her forces.

"Lelouch, do you think we should drop these two somewhere first?"

"I was thinking about that, but I guess they would just teleport to us again."

CC looked at Aurora's gentle sleeping face "But Lelouch, are you sure they could endure this battle, it could take hours!"

"I know that! But I think they must have come here for a reason, and maybe they feel that the safest place is here."

A thought entered CC's head at that moment; there was this feeling that someone would die. Does the twins know this too? Or they sensed an impending danger?

But looking at their situation right now she can see that there was no escape from the approaching troops and anywhere in the region there would be fighting.

She knew that deep in his heart, Lelouch was worried sick about Nunally, his friends, Euphie and Suzaku. All their hopes are pressuring him to the point that there was no time that his mind was in peace.

As he delivered his speech he realized that he must let go of them for now, shut off his senses and turn himself into an embodiment of war tactics ensuring victory on their side. For this is the moment where he gambles everything; he will either lose it or preserve it, nothing more.

Yet the feeling of death can't still escape CC, for she felt that it was her responsibility if she failed to warn the incoming tragedy: Who would die? Euphie? Suzaku? Nunally? Or else?

"CC, they are coming, prepare yourself!"

And thousands of light reflected themselves at CC, Lelouch and Eirian's eyes.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!! It hurts Suzaku, i-it h-hurts!"

He held her hand tight "Euphie hang on, you are strong."

Her breathing was getting faster as Cecil prepared the medical apparatus. "Llyod-san! Mind the Lancelot later, help us here!"

Llyod bid farewell to Lancelot and hurriedly ran to the room while Tamaki and some of his pals are guarding the outside.

Then a call came "Tamaki, what are you squad doing there?"

"We're currently guarding Kururugi and Euphemia, here at a lone Britannian truck."

"How's Euphie?"

"I-I don't know yet sir."

"Tsk! Tell the truck owner to move to Ashford Academy. I assign you to protect everyone in there; it will be a refuge for civilians. Don't harm anyone!"

"YES SIR!"

The call ended and he felt proud being commanded directly by Zero and ordered his troops "Go to Ashford Academy and protect that place! It will be a sanctuary to civilians! Go ahead!"

"Yes sir!" they all answered.

He then called Kururugi "Hoy, tell the owner to drive his way to Ashford Academy-"

"_Ok don't disturb us right now Euphie is-"_

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

Tamaki gulped hearing the scream and he remembered something: _I'm going to miss the action and be Kururugi's guard? DAMMIT!!_

-

Euphie was panting hard, after her tremendous effort the baby hasn't come out yet.

He worriedly asked "Cecile-san, what if she's a C-section-"

"SUZAKU THE HEAD IS COMING OUT!"

He squealed and another a scream was also heard from Tamaki's line. _"Kururugi don't surprise me like that the suspense is killing me!" _ Inside he was getting easily rattled because he was alone defending the truck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SUZAKU I'M GONNA DIE!" Euphie yelled at him.

"Euphie don't think like that, you'll live!"

"You're crushing my hand you idiot!"

He let of it and hurriedly massaged it when…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Hold on Euphie, you can do it, push harder!" Cecile encouraged smiling at her "I'm sure that you'll be fine!" Then her tone became more serious "Lyold-san, be careful in driving, avoid bumps!"

"Y-Yes…" Of course he wouldn't let the docked Lancelot get scratched.

Euphie's labor was much longer than expected, she wasn't as physically strong as CC and not used in pain. As time passed it became much harder for her, and she was gradually losing strength to continue.

Every minute wore down Suzaku as well, now he understood why Lelouch was so angry at them when they were late. _Lelouch and CC made it through without anybody's help_ _and they were even at an elevator_, he thought. _We will stand through this._

Euphie's ears who seemingly shut themselves in pain was reopened by a loud wail and a soft whisper "Euphie, it's over…it's a boy, look."

Her blurred vision was still able to recognize her love…but it regained its focus on a tiny life beside her "Suzaku…a boy? He's so beautiful…he looks exactly like you…" Drops slowly flowed from her eyes.

"Do you really think so? I bet he'll grow up more handsome than me!" He was crying with her.

"Suzaku…"

"Euphie…" He gently dabbed his handkerchief on her forehead.

* * *

As all the channels opened, Zero's voice magnificently stirred the hearts of the people in Area 11 and the world as well, there were no exceptions:

"Elevens, the time has come for Britannia to fall! Kururugi Suzaku and Euphemia clearly showed us that people can live together. Now, I establish a new country where everybody's equal, where the strong does not reign upon the weak. All races, religion and background will not matter. This is a nation of acceptance; I shall name it…the United States of Japan!"

The roars of millions followed.

* * *

"W-what happened to SAZ?" Her voice was weak and airy.

"Zero, successfully stopped it, you should not worry."

"I-I see…"

She looked up again at him and smiled, slowly speaking sincerely:

"Suzaku…study college…I was a highschool dropout" she said to him looking at his eyes, raising her hand.

Suzaku sniffed as he grasped it "Haha Euphie don't talk like that, I'm sure you'll be okay. You can still finish highschool at Ashford!"

"Promise me that…"

* * *

Zero continued his brilliant words:

"Everyone, fight with me! Fight for the future of your family and friends! Don't hold back and unite! This is our chance, our only chance!"

"Lelouch, the people may turn into killing machines with all that seriousness." CC remarked.

"Huh? You think so? Very well then…" He turned on the signal again "I also use this chance to say something important to a very precious woman."

CC was surprised and quickly looked at him.

"After I defeat the enemy…" Shouting her name aloud, he passionately asked with his glorious leader voice, heard by multitudes… "I love you! **WILL YOU MARRY ME!?"**

_#&!? My name...marry...love...  
_

* * *

"Of course I'm considering studying, when this rebellion is over, I'll be an official Karate instructor... t-that's what I have always wanted to be!"

"Is that so? I'm so glad…make sure you'll take care of _him…" _slowly her eyelids were beginning to half close

"I will...we will! As husband and wife! We'll get married once you turn 18!" He kissed her pale hands.

Though very tired, Euphie's face still show it's usual enthusiasm "Yes...yes..."

"Yes Euphie, promise me also-"

"Suzaku...I love you…"

...

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

...

"**EUPHIEEEEEEEEEE!!"**

…

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! **Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!"**

...

...

...

"Suzaku…I think the wire snapped, turn that off... the beeping might wake up our child…"

…

_Euphie is alive... who is going to die?_

* * *

**Phew that was a rushed chapter considering that it took me two days to think of this one.**

**I hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update as soon as possible;but now I prefer to add quality chapters.**

**So CC's name was still revealed to Lelouch one time, dunno when it happened it just did-doesn't have to be the cave scene.**

**Please Review!!**


	25. Battles

**Author's Note: Sorry for my most "late" update. I've been busy with my athletic schedule. Playing pingpong 4 hours straight and traveling 2 hrs (to and from the training area) tires me a lot and I can't think very well.**

**Note: When Euphie went missing of course Suzaku was "missing" too and he was only able to visit Euphie.**

**Slash Harken: the claw-like ropey thingy in a knightmare**

**Warch out for:**

**Gundam Seed**

**Texas(Ashford) Chainsaw Massacre**

**Thx for the positive reviews, I thought you wanted Euphie to die and I kinda spoiled it for you but you found that part funny…**

**All of this is necessary for the climax or whatever it is.**

* * *

Lyold's truck crashed its way through the Ashford Academy's gate, hitting Mao sending him flying through the air.

"BAKA! You didn't open the gate!" Tamaki shouted at his squad through the radio.

They answered in unison. "Sorry sir!"

As soon as he arrived Suzaku got in the Lancelot and scanned the area: the school was already garrisoned: both civilians and students were requested to stay inside the dorms. _So far so good _he thought. He immediately called Milly:

"Milly, it's me Suzaku, where are you now?"

"_Suzaku!? We're here at the council room…I'm glad you're safe... why the hell did you two-wait the Black Knights-"_

"I'm now a Black Knight Milly, do what we say. I promise no one in this school will be hurt."

"_S-Suzaku…"_

"Milly…please take care of Euphie, he's in Llyod-san's truck right now. She just gave birth-it's a boy!" He talked so fast and hung the phone.

"_Suzaku wait!" Euphie's…pregnant and just gave birth! So that's the reason they eloped?_

* * *

Moments ago:

"Euphie, I must go for now. I'll fight, I'll protect the future!"

Euphie was regaining color on her cheeks, and recovering as the little boy is sucking milk from her bosom. "Suzaku, please be safe…come back. Come back to me…" she spoke with a sweet gentle voice.

And she took out a ring from her pocket and placed it on his hands with a smile. "I was supposed to give it to you during the ceremony, but I forgot."

He nodded "It's okay...I will…" He kissed her cheek. He was about to kiss the little boy when Euphie slapped him.

"Don't!" She cutely hissed.

"Euphie…oops! Germs I see...sorry." He just sent a flying kiss. "Goodbye Syaoran."

And numerous Knightmares and Gloucesters decended from the flying Avalon, with just a dozen burai and a single Lancelot, without a decent commander like Zero, they would both attempt to protect themselves and the civilians around.

It is called suicide.

* * *

Sayoko's nails were now half as long as before with all her biting. She looked at every room, corner, and cabinet and beneath beds but found no trace of the babies. They even couldn't possible climb out their crib.

It was now 7pm and, 4 hours since Lelouch left. She was grateful that he sent Black Knights to protect the school but what was it for if the children are gone?

Nunally was eating dinner, asking Sayoko if his brother and his family will just have to eat somewhere else. She thought that while she was taking her nap, they might have gone off somewhere. Worried that they might be caught in the war, as the Black Knights in the academy announced and Sayoko explained, she silently prayed that they return soon…

Sayoko heard footsteps coming closer to the dining room. The steps were cautious and suspicious; she drew a pistol from her pocket.

And she heard a sound of a chainsaw…

"Mao!?" she gasped seeing a bloody lad in front of her, standing at the door with bloodshot eyes.

* * *

Kallen was separated from Zero and from the rest of the squad. Her transmitter wasn't working and she was lost in the battlefield, awaiting orders fom Zero. _What to do?What to do? _she thought.

But seeing Avalon nearing Ashford Academy, she headed straight there; they might attack the Black Knights near there and take over the school. She must protect both the students from the Black Knights or them from the Britannians.

But when she heard missiles firing and bullets piercing walls she realized that she might be a little late; Prince Schneizel is harsher than he looks and maybe willing to sacrifice civilians to retrieve the Lancelot or just to kill some Knights.

"Suzaku, hang on!"

But what if she arrived too late?

* * *

-

**Battles**

-

"Britannia, I demand you surrender to us now!" The command resonated on the Tokyo's flaming center.

The Hadron cannon devastated the the aerial forces, lighting up the night sky.

Elevens and Honorary Britannians defected and several other resistance groups emerge, contacting the Black Knights and offering their support.

With a push of a button, Cornelia's strategies were destroyed by the purging of the surrounding structures; the buildings, bridges and ports were wrecked by Zero's masterful plan.

Little by little, Cornelia's army began falling disarray, barely surviving until the other reinforcement arrived. The Glaston Knights however, remained strong with Guilford and General Dalton's leadership.

Turning of the communications he asked again "So CC what's your answer?"

"I-"

A sudden sound distracted them. It was a slash harken aimed at the Gawain that CC managed to dodge, making a nearby pillar receive the blow.

**"ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"** said a woman's fiery voice in a Gloucester.

"Cornelia!?" exclaimed Lelouch.

The unit encircled them with its agile movements, shooting the superior unit with its rifle. Though CC was an accomplished pilot, she still wasn't able to prevent Cornelia's bullets to score hits on Gawain.

Little damage was caused, and the cockpit remained safe.

But Aurora started crying with all the motion while Eirian seemed to enjoy it, laughing as his parents desperately tried to conceal their fear of the danger the children were facing.

"ZERO YOU'RE MINE!" Cornelia shouted at him as she charged at the Gawain with her jousting lance.

"CC, evade!" Lelouch commanded.

Cornelia was so fast that the lance hit Gawain's left arm. With a screeching noise, it ripped a considerable amount of metal and made it lose its balance. The Gawain quickly recovered and attempted to fly, but the Gloucester perfectly timed its slash harken to pull the Gawain back to the ground.

_Gawain in not made for close combat! DAMMIT!!_

"ZERO THIS IS ALL YOU HAVE?! BRING IT ON!" she blatantly challenged them.

Cornelia pointed the lance at the cockpit which is nearing her very fast… Coming closer and closer to be impaled, CC successfully countered the inertia with four of the Gawain's slash harkens and managed to flip the Gawain sideward and break free from Cornelia's hold and was able to distance away from her.

_If we fly we'll just be pulled back again…and there's no building to use for purging. _"CC, give me Aurora!" CC immediately handed her to him as his other hand was carrying Eirian. He buckled the two at his lap and so CC could pilot more freely. _He should be nearing now, my pawn…_

But Cornelia was obviously aggressive, charging at them again.

"I AM KNIGHTMARE!! Even in a Gundam you can't beat me, ZERO!!"

CC fired half of the Gawain's slash harkens only to be dodged by Cornelia while two or three was cut.

But for Zero it bought enough time.

A voice caught their attention: _"YOU'RE HIGHNESS!!"_

_Guilford? He disobeyed orders?_

Guliford threw his lance but the arm malfunctioned…diverting the attack to Cornelia's frame.

"GUILFORD!? Why…"were her last words before her Gloucester fell as it was impaled in the middle.

_The damage from fighting with the traitor…cost my Highness life? _The knight called out for his lady but received no reply. He raced to her location but with a spark, his engine exploded decimating the Knightmare into scraps.

"When did you Geass Guilford?" CC wondered when he did it as the scene unfolded before them.

"I didn't Geass him…I used it on a Glaston Knight…which was probably killed by him…"

"Poor Knight…."

Cornelia crawled out of the rubble seriously injured; lying on the cold cement as her blood flowed warming it. She was betrayed by her most trusted person and defeated by her worst enemy. What face will she show when she meet Clovis, Nunally and Lelouch in the afterlife?

"I guess it's time to greet to her..." Lelouch got out with Eirian in his hands.

* * *

Sayoko pointed the gun at Mao, who stood there silent with bloodshot eyes. "Mao, did you regain your memory!?" she harshly asked him.

"Mao…" the word barely came out from Nunally's lips, afraid of the possibility of danger.

As the maid, released the gun's safety Mao finally spoke "He's near…somebody who wants to kidnap Nunally…"

"Kidnap Nunally? What are you talking about-"

Sayoko was frozen as Mao raised the chainsaw quickly in the air crashing it down…splattering blood all over the table and Nunally.

* * *

_My eyes…Mao regained his geass? Or his memories perhaps? This is bad! No its not Mao…it's…_

"Lelouch! Your sister is…

* * *

"Lady Nunally…" Sayoko pictured the girl in the blackness of her sight; she was covered all bloody as she was slowly falling cold on the floor when a sudden scream pierced her ears.

"UUURGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Sayoko saw a young boy with long blond hair beside Nunally, crying in pain as red liquid squirts from his side.

"M-My arm…how did your Geass…"the boy hissed at Mao.

"Geass? I don't know what that means but all I know is that I can hear what you are thinking 'killing the maid after kidnapping the girl' my ass… I DON'T LIKE IT VV!"

Mao slashed him again but him able to dodge it a little with his teleportation ability.

"Too slow!" Mao teased him maniacally as the chainsaw found its way again to the boy severing his leg.

Sayoko was so panicked not believing what she was seeing, she sat there shocked and was unable to move a muscle while Nunally was screaming with every drop of blood that fell on her.

"O-Ouch…" the boy was teary. _If his a geass user, how was he able to read my mind? He can't use it on a contractor? How? Maybe his geass evolved…something me or CC still haven't encountered. But you still can't beat me!_

As he touched the wheelchair, a light blinded the maid and the stable boy.

* * *

Lelouch walked unmasked towards Cornelia.

"I see…so you're the true face of Zero. The hatred you have for Britannia…you're doing this for Nunally?"

"Yes that's right…I want to destroy this current world and build a better one-"

"You're killing for that pitiful excuse! Clovis…"

"Sister too."

She laughed sarcastically "It seems that it's useless to continue this conversation, with a guy with a doll in his hands."

Lelouch chuckled as he looked at the mini Zero in his arms "This? This is not a doll...he's my son Eirianell,too bad I can't show you his face. My daughter stayed in the cockpit…"

Cornelia was speechless as the boy boastfully told her that he's a father at that age.

"Her name is Aurora, there weren't enough masks and she was crying…I wish to show her to you too."

She began laughing widely "Lelouch, a son!? Don't joke around!"

"Say high to Auntie, Eirian" he told the little boy. And the little Zero waved his hands to Cornelia.

Cornelia gulped "To think that you who's ten years younger than me-"

"We're getting out of topic here I noticed, happy to be reunited again are we?"

She glared at him.

"Answer this question from Lelouch Vi Britannia!"

The geass activated and swayed Cornelia under its control. Questions after questions, no answer satisfied Lelouch; he wasn't able to learn about his mother's killer other than her remains were moved by his brother Schneizel.

He was both guilty and frustrated, wronging an innocent sister who was also desperate for the truth. It was when CC's voice called out to him:

"Lelouch! Your sister was kidnapped!"

"I have no time for your jokes! Right now I'll use Cornelia as a hostage-"

"My eye hurt..." she said to herself before speaking again to min "I hate jokes! They're heading for Kaminejima Island!"

_Kaminejima? Darn it!_

As Lelouch ran towards the Gawain, an earthquake shook his legs.

**"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!!"** said a voice from the ground; a gigantic orange-looking robot with green spikes came out of it. **"Humilition! Frustration! ZEROOOOOOO!!"**

He quickly covered his face with his turtle neck and flung his cape to protect Eirian from the debris.

**_Orange-kun?_**

"Lelouch hurry!!" CC used the Gawain's arm to reach for him.

He entered the cockpit in no time, buckling the twins again. The twins begun wailing loudly, scared of the voice.

"Papa! Papa!"cried Aurora.

Lelouch lost his cool thinking about Nunally and their current situation. He silenced the two "Please be quiet…"

His eye glowed.

"Right now, I really want you two to stay out of this mess!"

The Siegfried spun like a top, destroying the nearby surrounding, barely missing Cornelia and released its spikes to the Gawain.

CC shouted "Lelouch that was a bit harsh-he's coming!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" squealed Lelouch as the Gawain dodged the harken.

"Why Lelouch? Are you hurt!?" CC worriedly cried at him.

His voice was shaking and sounded like he was about to cry "No…my geass, it activated permanently…Aurora and Eirian disappeared…"

_No way..._

* * *

**I hope you liked so far the last chapters. I think some find it out of the original plot of the story expecting slices of parenting life but I decided that writing a climatic end will be fitting for those who request this story to be fitted in the Code Geass plot.**

**Mao geass now was to hear dangerous thought. He really didn't affect VV in the sense that he read his mind but he just heard the "thoughts" I hope you got it.**

**The line "come back to me" was from Gundam Seed.**

**Syoaran is the Suzaku look-alike in Tsubasa Chronicle (that I don't plan on watching)**

**Thanks for the continuous support!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. The BOOM

**Author's Note: I apologize if the suspense is killing you; the pressure is killing me as well. I really want to give you the best ending; I'm working hard for it(endings are the hardest for me)**

**But I left this question for you to answer: The Geass is active depending on the person's memory of it (stated by CC in on of the chapters). So did Mao regain his memory? Or his second geass does not require his memory? Or he regains it but not his insanity? I leave the conclusion to you.**

**There are still many questions unresolved and I think there were plot holes I don't know. Still, thank you again for your continuous support!**

**These last chapters werepretty serious, because the humor may ruin the appropriate mood.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY LELOUCH!?" CC hissed barely dodging the green spike.

"T-They're gone…I don't know where they are now…"

"LELOUCH!!" she cried.

Zero was born because of Nunally. But Zero lived for his family. To lose on of his reasons will make him incomplete: a failure that will shatter his ideals for the world.

But now it seemed that it was the situation: Nunally kidnapped and the twins missing.

As the reports from his comrades played in his ears-from Suzaku, Kallen, Toudou, Ogi and the others- he couldn't think of a solution to their problems. His mind cannot do its part now.

It was a really stupid, pathetic mistake.

Lelouch, with his fists clenched gritted his teeth in frustration… but he quickly returned to his senses as a missile hit the Gawain at the rear.

The orange robot continued spinning around wrecking havoc around the area.

But CC broke his thoughts with her hopeful words "Lelouch…I can sense them…they're at Kaminejima too! With Nunally!"

* * *

-

**The BOOM**

-

"CC, go to Sesame Street!"

"You always give orders!" With the Gawain's remaining agility, she maneuvered it around the structures, making it harder for Orange-kun to chase them as he bumped on several hindrances.

_That Orange-kun… is he insane?_ _There may be innocent people on those buildings!_ Lelouch thought of the possible damage.

Reaching the location, the Gawain danced among the skyscrapers, heading towards the beach with Orange-kun chasing them, causing a rain of debris and ashes.

"Lelouch what are you planning-"

"CC turn around!" he suddenly commanded.

With a full turn, the Gawain faced the Siegfried. The flames, glowing it, frenzied as the opponent charging mindlessly neared the black knight.

"_ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

The Hadron Canon burst, decimating a building's foundation. It toppled over the giant orange robot crushing it underneath.

_Good, only Britannian military personnel are on that building._

Lelouch and CC sighed in relief as they escaped from the urban area.

Lelouch noticed that CC's hands were shaking "Lelouch, I thought we were going to die…"

"Afraid of death now?" he asked her. "You really shouldn't take your premonition seriously." he reassured her.

In a serious, sad manner she answered "But it always happens…when I dream about being swept in the sea somebody always dies…"

They were silent for a while as the Gawain flew over the sea.

Turning on his speaker, Zero issued his final words: "Princess Cornelia has fallen! Toudou, I leave General Dalton to you, they must be almost wiped out now-corner them at Q7" Suzaku and Kallen, I'll leave Prince Schneizel to you, extract information from the Earl of Pudding about the Avalon's weakness." He cut his communication after every order giving no room for response. "Ogi, block all reinforcements at the Tokyo bay area, use Rakshata's Knightmare disabler if crucially needed." He opened the universal channel again: "Victory is near…but I have to do something very important and I'm sorry I have to leave you my compatriots…. I believe in you all."

Unluckily his command didn't reach Suzaku; the signal was accidentally shut off.

He spoke solemnly; a manner that Zero never used; the Black Knights heard Lelouch's voice for the first time.

Then he told CC "There are many people who already died and who'll die in this rebellion; they will die for others to live."

* * *

"ALL BLACK KNIGHTS GO AWAY FROM ASHFORD!!" Suzaku cried out seeing that the enemy Knightmares didn't seem to mind damaging the school.

His allies, including Tamaki moved out of the campus, leaving few dead comrades.

"Kururugi, this is suicide! There's so many of them!"

"We can still fight them baka! Remember the Spartans!"

"I know, I know, but we don't have a king! They have a Xerxes…and we're not even 300!"

"Shut up! But… we have something to protect!" Suzaku shouted at Tamaki.

The roller frames raced across the ruins. The Avalon followed them; it casts an eerie shadow upon the Black Knights. But Suzaku noticed that it isn't stopping-it's heading back to the headquarters! Retreating?

It was not retreating. It is just blocking their path.

Using the universal channel Tamaki demanded the Avalon's surrender arrogantly "Surrender now, you know you can't win against us!"

A voice responded, echoing throughout Area 11 "I AM 2ND PRINCE SCHNEIZEL EL BRITANNIA!! Elevens… surrender before it is over!"

Tamaki gulped as he heard the mighty voice of the prince.

With a snap of a finger the Hadron Cannon set its target to the small group.

_Here it comes! _

Suzaku prepared himself; he set his speed to the maximum and danced around with the other Burais following behind him. They fired at will at the big floating ship but it had little effect.

A powerful beam scorched the area, blinding everyone.

"T-Tamaki, others…" Suzaku struggled to talk with the blood he was coughing.

When he opened his eyes…he saw a mist of ashes and a pile of rubble. The park, the mall, the stalls and the houses were gone, all gone.

He cannot let that happen to Ashford.

He reached his hand to the controls and started the Lancelot again. But as he tried to move, its legs wouldn't work. He cried in agony…How could he protect Euphie now? He was stripped of his little power.

He stared in horror as a small canon took its aim on him.

3…

2…

1…

"_Nippon Banzai!!"_

* * *

"You Highness…"

Cornelia saw her Knight's weeping face. It was close to hers, and the tears, reflecting the furnace around them fell on her cheek.

Her voice was frail, powerless, and has lost its candor "Guilford…you're alive"

Guilford escaped the Knightmare on time, before it exploded.

She could now feel she was being carried; yet his steps were slow and staggered, she then knew that he was as hurt as she was.

"Your Highness…I'm very sorry. It was a mistake…my Knightmares' arm malfunctioned-it was the damage from a traitor Glaston Knight that I fought...he will try to assassinate you…" His words were becoming heavier with his breathing "That's why I left the battlefield; to protect you my Highness." His eyes moved away in shame "I have no excuses, I'll happily accept any punishment for my failure."

Cornelia stared at him for a moment and smiled "Before that-tell all troops to surrender…request my brother Schneizel to cease firing. Tell him that this is my last request as Princess Cornelia."

Guilford looked at her surprised.

"Do it Guilford, this is my final command…"

As the knight turned on the communicator and spoke the words of his lady, the Britannians, with crushed spirits ceased firing at the Elevens. They were defeated.

"I crushed their faith on me; I wasn't really a fine commander am I? Euphie did better…raising the spirits of the Elevens while I just order my troops around." She jeered at herself.

"No my Highness, you saved their lives this night…they would be thankful for it in the future. Pride lost can be redeemed, but there is only one life to a life."

Cornelia chuckled "Nice words Gilbert! I didn't know you have sense of humor."

_Gilbert!? Is she juxtaposing?_

She continued "I don't want to be a princess anymore…If I survived this I'll just live with Euphie-I'm sure she'll forgive me. Or else you'll hand me back to the government to have a glorious 'I saved the princess' acknowledgement-"

"I won't do that! I promise I would not your Highness! For me you're a great leader! Britannia needs you- we need you for the sake of our ideals-"

"Gilbert, I don't believe in Britannia anymore. Its crap for me now…now that I learned that it's nothing but a huge chunk of power, it doesn't 'need' anybody, it just uses everybody. I'm sick of it!" She was sarcastic.

He cannot find words that can answer her nor can't he voice out to himself that she was wrong.

But whom did he serve? Princess Cornelia? Or Britannia?

"Then I also discard my title as a Knight as my lady discards hers… But I'll still be with you…as a very dear friend."

* * *

"Kallen?"

The girl's battle cry brought him back to his senses:

**_ "NIPPON BANZAI!!"_**

The Guren carried the Lancelot on its broad shoulders. With sparks flying on the ground, the red unit successfully protected its burden with its speed.

"Suzaku dammit do something or else we'll die!"

"O-okay!!"

The Lancelot fired its harkens at the enemy canons as the Guren moves in evasion. Suzaku was accurate; most of the time hitting scores on numerous parts, disabling some weapons.

The combined forces of Suzaku and Kallen was tvery powerful indeed.

Little by little they were moving farther from Ashford, nearing the Tokyo bay area.

"_SUZAKU!!"_

Kallen cried "Yeah!" hearing her friend's voice.

_Tamaki? _"Hoy, are all right Tamaki-san!? Where are you?" Suzaku answered the distorted voice from his damaged radio.

"_Help me!"_

"Where are you? We'll pick you up now!" Kallen asked him with panic in her voice.

"_I-I'm inside the Avalon! My escape pod landed there!"_

"DAMN!!" Kallen cursed as a bullet hit the Guren's back.

Yet the Avalon's average speed proved disadvantageous in combating agile units on the ground. Also, the recharge of the Hadron canon consumed too much time.

But it also was capable to buy enough for another fire.

"The Hadron canon!"

Suzaku's warning was too late.

The hellish energy surged. The Guren and the Lancelot vanished in the blinding light…only too appear again moments later, looking like scraps of metal.

Suzaku's face was bloody, worn and in total shock.

But it was not because of the damage in his body…

He saw red lights on his monitor, warning him of the destruction of the system's heart that will severe completely everything surrounding him. The particle from the beam ignited it:

Sakuradite.

...

_40 seconds before BOOM_

He called out to Kallen but received no reply, he called to Tamaki but nobody answered. He realized that his communicator was completely broken from the buildup of minor damage it suffered. He can't call anyone-neither Lelouch nor Euphie.

...

_30 seconds before BOOM_

He attached his last harken to rear of the ship and attached himself and crawled his way through a small hole.

...

_20 seconds before BOOM_

He would die…and his death would not be meaningless: he would destroy Avalon from the inside and shield the people from harm. His act would put an end to the rebellion.

...

_10 seconds before BOOM _

He saw the troops defeated by the Black Knights; Ogi has succeeded and he's probably celebrating now with the others.

"_This is Sir Gilbert G.P. Gilford- My lady, Princess Cornelia orders all Britannian troops to surrender to the United States of Japan! 'Human life is much more important than victory, lay down your pride and humble yourselves. With all respect, my Lady wishes that her brother, 2nd Prince Schneizel, to cease firing and leave this place as her last request as a princess of Britannia."_

He wasn't able to hear anything.

He saw the dawn as bright as ever, reflecting itself upon the sea of his beloved country. Soon that land will be the home of his beloved Euphie and Syoaran.

…3

…2

…1

**BOOM!!**

The beautiful dawn welcomed Lelouch and CC…bringing a lesser light under its shadows.

* * *

**Wow that chapter was pretty serious.**

**I hope you remembered that Aurora means dawn and Eirianell means bright.**

**Thise will be the second to the last chapter, next would be the last and probably the longest.**

**Both humor and drama is coming…**

**My class just started so it would take a while before I can give you the last chapter, I'll give you the best one!**

**Please be patient, it wouldn't take a week.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**(and DON'T put your predictions on the review)**

**:)**


	27. Live

**Author's Note: Sorry for the very late update, the ****rains**** ruined our internet connection.**

**Haha instead of doing my homework I'm prioritizing this, if my parents knew this they won't understand why I'm spending so much free time writing fanfics.**

**Congrats to me! Silver Medal in my pingpong tourney!! (Pardon me just boosting up my confidence)**

**GOOD NEWS! There is a epilo****gue****after this! (And three bonus chapters)**

* * *

_Sakuradite._

_Little by little they were moving farther from Ashford, nearing the Tokyo bay area._

"_I-I'm inside the Avalon! My escape pod landed there!"_

_The Guren and the Lancelot vanished in the blinding light…only too appear again moments later, looking like scraps of metal_

_He called out to Kallen but received no reply…_

_He saw the troops defeated by the Black Knights; Ogi has succeeded and he's probably celebrating now with the others._

"_Human life is much more important than victory, lay down your pride and humble yourselves."_

…3

"_**LIVE ON!!"**_

…**2**

_Must escape!_

…1

**BOOM!!**

The small part of the Tokyo bay area was engulfed by a surge of brightness all over-the structures, the Knighmares, the Black Knights, the Avalon and the ruins.

In that small moment, silence and darkness enveloped the white knight.

In that opacity, all his happy memories returned to him in flashes…He was himself grow from a child to an adult, meet with enemies and friends alike in what seemingly was a second. He dived into himself, accepting his cruel fate smiling…

Then abrupt sounds of metal, machines and electricity awakened his senses.

He heard all the noises around him, tasted blood on his lips and smelled fire, felt the hotness of the cockpit and the coldness of his controls in his hands.

He still saw nothing but he was alive.

-

Moments ago: _"Ogi, block all reinforcements at the Tokyo bay area, use Rakshata's Knightmare disabler if crucially needed."_

* * *

**-**

**Live **

**-**

The dawn shone too shortly, the fast moving grey clouds overshadowed it quickly.

The flashes of lightning revealed the Gawain's presence; it flew over the sea swiftly, nearing Kaminejima.

"CC…I'm worried about the twins. If the twins popped out of the nowhere those people must have freaked out."

"Then…will they just simply teleport back to us?" CC was unusually trying to be optimistic.

"The problem lay there, I commanded them 'stay out of this mess' and they can't go back here. You see, it seems that they can only go to those blood related to them…"

"That may be true, yet I feel that they are completely safe…

The rain started pouring.

-

* * *

The twins lay asleep on wheel-chaired girl's lap, resting their heads on her chest with both arms embracing them.

"So this one is Eirianell and the girl is Aurora?"

"Y-yes" Nunally nervously answered.

She still hadn't understand how she was taken away from home; the commotion just suddenly died down and it seemed like that her environment changed. However, she was sure that the boy who took her was the one screaming when Mao came in with the chainsaw.

"You father, the Emperor of Britannia, wishes for your safety and therefore sent me" VV told her just moments ago. When she leaned about the rebellion, her worries for her brother and CC became greater for they still haven't come home.

She doubted that the Emperor cared for her; something weird must be going on. "Um VV…how did you get the twins too?"

"There are others like me" he was referring to the twins.

It would take a while before VV can teleport them back to Britannia; he still haven't recovered from the wounds Mao inflicted.

* * *

Lelouch remembered the place where he stole the Gawain and stood at its entrance.

It is a large cave with unusual writing and symbols. The Britannians was surely investigating it before and it looked like they abandoned it recently.

"CC do you know this place?"

"I don't…" She really had no idea why that place was almost like related to her. CC didn't know everything at all.

"Then is the one who kidnapped Nunally a Geass user?"

"No, I don't know either…believe me."

There were really things that she won't be able to answer no matter how curious he is. But he doesn't care. "I believe you, at least you know that the Aurora and Eirian is safe"

"Thank you…"

Their Knightmare could surely enter the cave and it would be helpful if it could blast their way in.

But as they stepped inside, waves of light crept into the Gawain.

Her voice entered him. _"Don't panic, this is a trap for invaders. The ones who trigger it are-"_

CC and Lelouch was thrown into myriads of visions.

It was like when she gave him the Geass, but it was still different…He saw CC's life as a suffering immortal that lived alone. He saw the world war, the persecutions, and the witch hunt -finally he couldn't bear it and screamed "stop it."

* * *

The world around Suzaku rocked when his head bumped at all sides as his cockpit appeared to have crashed on something really hard.

His cockpit might me heavily armored (he thought) enough to be blasted away from the Avalon and land on the ground.

But there was no time to rejoice at his survival: He heard footsteps coming closer; shouting "there he is!"

The Sakuradite must have malfunctioned and stopped working and a Britannian soldier from the Avalon must be coming to get him.

He may have to surrender…but as he heard the clicking of the release of guns' safety lock his instinct kicked out:

Live on.

-

He ignored the pain of his cuts and wounds and opened the jammed hatch of the Lancelot with a once in a lifetime powerful kick.

He instantly got blinded by the light but ignored it, using his spinning kung-fu kick to knock the enemy down…and he ran straight to the hole he entered.

His head was spinning but he was determined; with a parachute in his backpack he jumped with eyes closed.

…2

…1

As soon as he pulled his parachute he hit the ground: SPLAT!

It was just 15 feet high. The Avalon has landed.

_HOW!?_

"Hoy Suzaku!" A familiar voice called him from above.

When he opened his eyes he saw Tamaki… and the guy was rubbing the cheek he kicked.

"How dare you do that to me baka!" Tamaki snarled at him "After discovering that Sakuradite runs the Avalon and calling Rakshata to disable it, this is the praise you give me!? Mistaking me for a Britannian!?"

_Sakuradite disabler? The Knightmare disabler? It was the "BOOM"?_

Tired, Suzaku rolled and lay his back flat on the ground and wiped his bleeding nose "Thanks…" he said weakly, but he was actually more than thankful to Tamaki "But by the way where's Prince Schneizel?"

"He's not here, he just used a hologram" his tone was obviously annoyed. "But Suzaku it's time for celebration!" said Tamaki in his usual energetic and arrogant voice "We won, Japan is free!"

He heard the Black Knight's victorious cries.

_But wait! Where is Kallen?_

* * *

An endless nothingness surrounded Lelouch. It was all white and memories flashed in his eyes behold the girl in front of him.

"CC, this is your…"

"That's all that was left of my memories, sorry if I wasn't able to tell you…the contract was already fulfilled, it was when I was given a chance of mortality." She didn't pause while speaking, her tongue was filled with words "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you…I was too afraid that you'll leave me alone when you learn of that-"

"You'll never be alone. We're partners right?" He smiled at her "If the contract is finished, let us make a new one…and now it will come from me."

He offered his hand to her.

Smiling back with tears building up in her eyes, she reached out her hand to him.

…

But a sound of a harken broke her thought. Her response was quick with her reflexes; she evaded just in time before a green spike fired again.

"_IT IS ME!! ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

The Siegfried spun again, uprooting trees in the area and causing some landslides.

"You annoying moron!!" Lelouch yelled as he saw the entrance of the cave being blocked by boulders.

They were pushed away from the island and the fighting continued above the raging sea. CC has no flight pattern making it hard to predict and the blending of the Gawain's dark colors in the dark thunderstorm clouds proved to be useful.

"_MY BEAUTIFUL HUMILIATION!!" _ Orange-kun aggressively and mindlessly charged at them.

Yet when all the seven green harkens was released, it was clear that the Gawain has its limitations; one scratched the side of a cockpit, causing a minor damage in the weapons systems.

Lelouch winced in pain from the electrocution "Due to the damage made by Cornelia-"

"We can only fire the Hadron canon one last time!" CC distressingly shouted back as the Siegfried was getting dangerously close to them.

So he fired it into the ocean: the impact was strong enough and produced a wave that pushed the Siegfried back, away from them.

"Leave this to me. You go save Nunally and twins!"

"You? Pilot? Don't joke around! And this thing will be out of energy soon!" CC protested.

Lelouch sat up from his seat and went behind hers "Trust me; I think you understand why I'm doing this don't you?" She knew that he might do this, and she'll have him do his own way as a man. So she let him have her seat.

They escaped the fountains and headed back to the island as fast as they could.

"You must win Lelouch." CC told him before the hatch was opened.

"Yes, of course." He stood up, leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss.

* * *

All over the United States of Japan, one can hear the cries of freedom. The place was filled with ruins and fire. Still, what ravaged more was the presence of death all around the place; some of the wounded lay untreated on the ground. And the fact that those Britannians who surrendered were being attacked by vengeful Japanese cannot be denied.

"Kallen!" Where are you!?" Suzaku called out to the rubbles.

He and Tamaki, and some other knights as well were looking for her for minutes. But they were beginning to lose hope as they couldn't find a one-piece Guren.

"Kallen!?" Tamaki saw a red haired girl sitting amid the scattered parts of the eject pod. He ran out to her and called out again "Kallen! It's me!"

Suzaku followed him and they ran towards her…But as they were getting nearer they noticed that she was…hugging her big chest and crying.

"K-Kallen…it's allright" Tamaki was blushing a little.

"Thank god for these…"she hugged them more tightly "I was about to die and they saved me." She told him between sobs.

"Errr that's good…"Suzaku can't find words as he was also being distracted by the sight.

"If I don't have these, the impact could have been fatal…they saved my head…I thought I was going to die!"

* * *

"So it was you who kidnapped Nunally...Where are they now!?"

CC pointed a pistol to the child in front of her.

"Don't worry, they are still here. What can you do anyway? You're weaker than me CC." He replied flatly.

"I don't care, I'm smarter than you" she jeered at him, pointing the gun down.

He just laughed back "But you might have lost your immortality CC, and little by little you are losing your abilities…you are turning into a human. Isn't that what you wanted? But too bad, I'll kill you now" He pulled a pistol from his pocket "I wonder what experiments they'll do to the twins?"

She was provoked by this-she can't bear to think that her children might experience what they did to her in Code R. Her shoulders shook in anger though she kept her cool stature.

And she chuckled "But don't you know that I know how to kill you VV? I know how."

The boy's eyes widened.

"Yes, it is really that easy…"

* * *

"_Lelouch, don't die." She said in a commanding voice as the Gawain's remaining arm placed her at the ground._

_He replied snobbishly "Who do you think you're talking to?"_

'_Yes that's right' she thought, then she smiled and looked away. "Yes… my answer is "YES"! She shouted at him before running off to the partly blocked entrance of the cave._

_Once again, the Gawain flew up and braced itself for the enemy._

* * *

-

The shaking boy hastily pointed the gun at her

"**CC!!"**

She grinned and did the same.

"**VV!!"**

They cried the names full of hatred

**Click**

A metallic sound of a bullet reverberated.

…

After which CC fell into the cold ground…

and a droplet of water fell into her pool of blood.

_Is it me…the one who'll die?_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: EPILOGUE entitled "GOODBYES"humor and drama (it was supposed to be combined with this, but it would be too long.)  
**

**Thanks for your patience, I'll update sooner than this (if the weather permits)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	28. Goodbyes

**Author's Note: This is the chapter which is probably the hardest to write; first is… well you see this one leads to the ending of the story (But I tell you that there are three extra side stories after the Epilogue)**

**And the second is, my writing mood is really dark, philosophical and emotional these school days since in school I'm kinda like a loner.**

**It was really hard to write this… for I want a very surprising and touching ending.**

**BUT DON'T STOP READING UNTIL the fic itself IS FINISHED NO MATTER WHAT HAPPEN YOU MIGHT MISS A VERY NICE ENDING**

**Enjoy**

* * *

-

"_But it always happens…when I dream about being swept in the sea somebody always dies…"_

CC lay on the cold surface of the ancient floor. Her blood seeped into the cracks, continually flowing out of her chest.

The imagined faces out of the cave's ceiling; that one looked like Lelouch's angry face, the one on the left is Eirian laughing but no rock can be made to look like Aurora's cute face.

_I can't die yet…_ she thought. But her visions was becoming darker; even the water dropping on her face was not enough to stop her eyes from closing.

At least she could have said goodbye to everyone; or at least they could have to her. She already suffered bad deaths, so at least her last one should have been the best. At least…she could hear the voices of her children crying not far from her.

"_Mama!"_

She could not identify whether it was Eirian or Aurora calling her nor if the one she heard were not drops of water from the ceiling but rather faint footsteps and wheels approaching her.

"_Mama!"_

She could not discern whether it was water that touched her skin or rather they were small hands.

"_Mama!"_

She couldn't know if the images flashing in her eyes were memories, imaginations or dreams.

"_Mama!"_

She was pretty sure that it was Nunally who was crying, and the blue and green orbs staring at her were her children's. She was happy they're there…yet there was someone she needed to speak to: she reached for her phone at her pocket…struggling to dial one last number.

* * *

-

**Goodbyes**

-

He will never admit to himself that CC was indeed the better pilot than him.

"That CC! I'll prove to her that I can pilot too!" Lelouch was losing his pride as he was literally losing to the Siegfried…or Orange-kun. He can imagine CC's jeering face and he could already predict what words she'll throw at him is she's here.

The whole left arm of the Gawain was ripped off not long after Lelouch resumed fighting: After putting a considerable amount of effort making the perfect strategy- a soon as he was about to launch his perfectly timed harken when Orange-kun's ripped of his well needed left arm.

He was also sick from all the spinning from the whirlpools Orange-kun made at the sea that caught him. It spun him like a frog caught in something like gravitation that he saw in class.

He moved back quickly after this and hid behind a small hill. But the spinning top decimated it quickly into piles of boulders. Half of the Gawain got stuck beneath it…and seeing the Siegfried spinning like a top above him panic struck Lelouch. He struggled to break free but his right leg was stuck!

"I'M COMIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!" Orange-kun taunted him.

_Shit he's fast! _He cursed himself as he detached the right leg and broke free. He used a harken to crush a pile of borders causing a screen of rubble and he escaped as fast as he can.

_Ah! I'll just hide in the trees!_

He disabled his flight functions for a while and hid among the thick trees but the Siegfried didn't even have a tiny love for the trees and uprooted all that blocked his path.

"I FOUND YOU!" he always say what he thought and it was making Lelouch more irritated.

How humiliating, and frustrating to realize than his enemy don't have tactics nor pattern that he could analyze, making his supreme intelligence utterly useless. From what he was seeing the epic fight turned into comedy; Poor fighter getting beaten up by a ridiculously looking orange robot.

So the Gawain hopped like a kangaroo amid the pouring rain- except that it has only one leg- away from the charging giant orange that is getting nearer and nearer and nearer.

"Work you stupid engine!" Lelouch was getting distressed as the flight system won't start- actually he doesn't know how to enable it again after disabling it.

_No!! _ He gasped…within seconds the Siegfried was already behind the Gawain…and less than a second before contact; luckily, the Gawain instantly fell into an underground cave and was able to miss the fatal blow.

"Zero? WHERE DID YOU GO ZEROOOOOOOOOOO!?" luckily, Orange-kun was very stupid.

_I forgot! I can't fight on the island, the caves might collapse! _Lelouch was sometimes stupid too.

Miraculously, he was able to enable the flight functions again. He was desperate to find his way through the tunnels that seemed to be like an endless maze.

And his phone rang.

_Who could that be? _

"Euphie?" He answered it quickly for it might be urgent. "Are you alright Euphie?"

"_That's what I'm going to ask you Lelouch…"_ it was Suzaku's voice _"Lelouch-"_

"Tell it to me later I'm busy here! Just rescue me here at Kaminejima Island, **the Siegfried is attacking me!"** he immediately hanged the phone and continued wandering through the darkness, he was getting annoyed and the situation required his full attention; a mistake might make the Gawain crash to the rocks.

He can't have Orange-kun chase him here; he can't hide there, if Orange-kun looked for him he might destroy the island. So he must make it to the sea soon.

The phone rang again.

_Who now!? _ "What is it!?" he used his left hand for controls of the Gawain while the right handled the phone.

"_Zero!? Is that you Zero? It's me Tamaki! How are you? Right now I'm using Kallen cellphone-Lelouch? You're name is Lelouch? Yata-"_

"Shut up you monkey I might die right now! I tell you the plan-"

A call interrupted.

_Who the hell is this one I'm going to kill him _"Hello-"

"_Lelouch where are you-"_

"Milly can we talk later!?" He immediately hanged the phone. "Urgggh!!" he groaned in pain after bumping into a stone pillar. "Tamaki, tell Rakshata-"

A ring came again

"_Lelouch-" _

"CALL ME LATER!" He answered it quickly snarling as soon as a voice came out and

he hanged it "I'm at Kaminejima-" he was desperate for help.

But a call interrupted again, it was the same as the last one. _Please let me have a break…please not now! _"WHAT IS IT!?" he lost his patience already.

"_Lelouch…"_

It was CC.

* * *

"CC is that you!?" He stopped the Gawain and cut his communications with the other line. He asked again "CC are you alright?"

"_Lelouch, I'm sorry…but there's nothing to worry about Nunally, Eirian and Aurora; they're…safe."_ Her airy and weak voice can be heard in between her long breaths.

"CC! What happened!?" He cried in agony, he knew what she meant but how could that happen? He knew that it was dangerous, and he knew of the risk. It was just that he wasn't ready…he wasn't ready for something like this. "Don't tell me…"

"_Yes Lelouch, I called to say goodbye …I'm sorry." _ Her voice sounded warm and sad at the same time, far from the sarcastic, smart and strong CC he knew.

The knightmare stood there still against the cavern's cold walls lost in the shadows. Lelouch was as frozen as it is, then broke into a sob. But he held it to himself, speaking again to her now with his voice shaking a little. "CC…I just defeated Orange-kun! Wait for me, I'll be there soon!" His attempt to sound hopeful was futile as he heard Nunally crying in the background who was calling "CC…"

"_Liar…"_ she chuckled a little then coughed _"Don't go here…the place is falling soon. Don't worry, I'm sure the twins…they can save themselves and Nunally…"_

His head was beginning to spin in loss of thoughts "CC!! Don't speak like that-"

A sudden explosion of debris cut off their conversation: The cell phone Lelouch clutched hard slipped out of his hands because of the impact. He tried to reach for it but a harken fired at him, hitting the side of the cockpit. The phone disappeared.

"No…" he choked his words in complete shock, he hastily tried to grasp the controls but his hand, which either became numb or can't stop shaking, had a hard time finding the it.

Also, it was not because the place was dark; it was because he shut his eyes to hold back the tears.

"_I love you…" _was the last words he heard from her before a harken was fired again and hit the a fundament bedrock behind him, causing the earth to shudder resulting in stalactites to fall unto him.

"You bastard!!" he growled at his opponent as he dodged it with amazing speed. He danced set the booster to maximum and followed an underground river he had just seen.

Orange-kun spun again chasing him but was met with too many obstructions. It hard a hard time fitting into a tunnel…but pretty soon it will.

He suddenly remembered her "CC! You're not a bastard, it was Orange-kun!" He declared her name again in a passionate manner "I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!" he called on her desperately but heard no reply.

He could see the end of the tunnel, the waves beating it, and the lightning the sky flashed.

* * *

"To call me bastard…that Lelouch." She sobbing in anger and just closed her eyes and let herself feel the tiny fingers touching her face.

She was sure that she killed VV for she doesn't sense him already. He might be more powerful but she knew that he'll die if she hit his sigil on his chest. Yet, it wasn't the same for her.

The drops of water on her face suddenly turned to rubbles; the cave was collapsing soon due to the activities that had happened.

"Darlings…take Aunt Nunally away from here…" she commanded them weakly.

But they can only teleport to a relatives place, CC remembered. Lelouch also told them to stay out of the mess which meant that they can't teleport to him at this time obviously. Euphie is a relative; CC was relieved to recall that.

Now she can't even feel her own wound and she just closed her eyes and prepared herself for death.

But she can still hear the twins calling her and the ceiling collapsing. _Escape now, please now!_

* * *

"ARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Lelouch cried in helplessness as he continued running away from the monster. What to do…what to do… _If I use hit the cave ceiling the place where CC is might collapse but if I don't I have to escape here or I'll be crushed!_

He had no choice but to continue racing to the exit.

The Gawain broke free with a blast at the mouth of the cave; flash of lighting reflected itself upon the Gawain's surface as the rain continued pouring.

Lelouch headed farther to the sea, away from the island. He'll wait for Orange-kun there, and he'll settle it one and for all.

He saw the phone at his feet and quickly picked it up "Hello? Are you there!? Answer me CC-"

He heard the phone crushed by rocks.

"No…It can't be…" The he cried out her name at the top of his lungs, screaming "no!" again and again. It can be heard in the midst of the heavy shower.

He can't lose her; all that he has been doing and working hard for…isn't those for her as well? If that was so…he failed his promise, his vow to protect her this time. He resolved that he would share with a wonderful life with her. He would make her so happy that she'll forget that she was ever sad at all.

The contract was fulfilled, but it was still there; it was Aurora and Eirian. They were the living proof that he promised himself to her with love. All that was left was marriage- that's why she can't leave him now.

But it may have been too late.

The echo was broken by the burst of debris from the mouth of the cave Lelouch came out. It was the Siegfried, it continued chasing Lelouch, dashing straight and cutting its way through the huge waves.

"_ZERO!! ACTUALLY…I LOVE YOU!! I LOVE YOU ZERO!_ _Just joking, idiot_!"

_That crazy bastard! This is enough! _ Lelouch flipped upward to evade the attack. _I'll settle this once and for all!! _In that brief moment he formed a new resolve: it is to destroy his enemy right now…all his rage and frustrations he'll throw at him. Whether be killed or not in the process he doesn't care for he won't escape now. He won't hide behind his pawns, he'll fight not as a king now…but as a knight who honored his lady.

"I"LL PEEL YOU OFF ORANGEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" he cried with all his might as he countered the attack with a kick at the pinnacle of the big ball. It was followed by punches at the place where the Siegfried's cockpit was supposed to be located.

"We're at the sea now so… do your best Lelouch to defeat Orange!" he continued digging the Siegfried aggressively with every blow he lands. Large chunks of metal were flying around at the enemy knightmare started spinning slowly: he used geass on himself.

As Lelouch felt the centripetal force increasing and he quickly broke of from it, distancing a little. _He'll fire his left rear two harkens! _He predicted as the orange robot followed him.

"_DIE ZERO!!"_

But Lelouch's was right; Orange-kun would fire the two spikes. _ I can predict your movement now! _

As the two shots are fire, Lelouch was able to dodge it easily. _Idiot you fired a very long range haha! _He countered him- used two of his harkens to cut the wires of the Siegfried's.

Orange-kun realized that at long range combat the Gawain's faster harkens gain the upper hand "I CAN STILL SPIN!!"

_You fell into my plan _Lelouch smiled and chuckled a little. "Now this is for CC…" a tear fell from his left eye…from the glowing geass mark.

The Gawain quickly fired two his harkens at the Siegfried's underside.

"_IT'S USELESS ZERO!!"_ Orange-kun maniacally laughed as his Knightmare began spinning faster; the wires of the Gawain remained attached and were beginning to wrap itself unto the spinning top. Lelouch knightmare was pulled closer and closer.

"_I GOT YOU ZERO!!" _

"No, I got you" Lelouch spoke to himself as the Siegfried stopped rotating suddenly. _I jammed the engine; I almost didn't notice that the spinning was caused by a side engine._

The Gawain's right arm attached itself to the Siegfried. Lelouch set his speed to maximum and pushed the object into the blue ocean.

* * *

"_The problem lay there, I commanded them 'stay out of this mess' and they can't go back here. You see, it seems that they can only go to those blood related to them…"_

CC heard Nunally scream as she felt a thud of rock fall…and he heard the babies crying.

_ESCAPE NOW! What's wrong!? I'm so helpless…_

She opened her eyes, she still can… and was shocked to see a stalactite that will fall soon. _No! please no… _she screamed_ "_Aurora, Eirian!" as it fell from the ceiling.

"What's happening?" Nunally was shaking in fear.

Before CC knew it, she stood up and hurled herself to safe the three from a falling mass.

_I'm alive!?_ She couldn't feel anything because the wound was gone, and she was shivering because she was bathing in blood. She wasted so much time. _But how?_

"_But you __**might**__ have lost your immortality CC, and __**little by little**__ you are losing your abilities…you are turning into a human…"_ she remembered when VV told her.

_And so much for my good bye speech!_

Her usual zest returned and she lifted up Aurora and Eirian from the floor and handed them to Nunally. "Let's escape from here and meet Lelouch!" She looked around for other possible enemies but found nobody except a dead child on the floor not far from her.

"CC you're alright!!"

"Mama! Mama!" said Aurora.

She pushed the wheelchair and run as fast as she could. "Nunally, hold the two tight!"

All Nunally can do was scream as she experienced the worst ride ever; rock dodging and hump bumping. CC didn't even rest; she needed to hurry.

"Where's brother!?" Nunally was worried sick.

"He came to save you too also, he's outside!" CC shouted back so she can be heard amidst the noise of falling rocks.

_Lelouch don't die! I believe in you. I know you that you can beat him! We're all alive for you._

She saw the small exit of the cave…she ran to the faint light of the lightning flashing. She has gotten nearer and nearer to him.

She fitted the wheelchair first at the small hole as hastily as she can and she succeeded.

She followed after her and exited into the pouring rain before the hole was sealed by a fallen rock.

Alas she saw the sight: The Gawain pushed the Siegfried into the violent sea and disappeared.

The lightning revealed her expression nobody can describe.

"LELOOOOOUUUUUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she uttered a long cry. "Don't die, don't leave us alone!"

Her knees fell weak and collapsed into the ground as the rain beat her body. She hugged crawled little and hugged Nunally and the twins tightly. She continued sobbing wildly, shivering in the cold air.

Nunally realized the situation and started crying too.

…

A lightning revealed a rising figure from the ocean- a shining black chrome that mightily stood in the air.

"CC? You're alive?" Lelouch smiled as tears welled up in his eyes. "CC it's me! I'm here, I'm so happy!" he called out as he saw his family below.

She turned around and saw the figure looming above- the Gawain. "Lelouch…"

A sudden glimpse of each other, a sudden joy, a sudden heartbeat and sudden pang as a sudden lighting hit the Gawain and a sudden explosion

It all happened too sudden.

**"LELOOOOOUUUUUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

* * *

...

Next chapter: Epilogue (it's a little shorter than this)

**Please review ;;)**


	29. Epilogue

**Author's Note: "Typhoon Frank devastated the Philippines with winds measuring up to 240kph," the damn typhoon poured rain on us for two days and killed internet again.**

**Sorry for keeping you waiting, here's the epilogue…please finish it or you might miss a nice ending.  
**

* * *

For them he was a stranger in their lives.

"Mama, why shouldn't I tell my friends that papa is Zero?" Eirian was very proud of him.

He was never home; he never shared meals with them, play with them and conversed with them, physically so in speaking. Yet he was always alive, alive in the stories of his victorious battles told by their mother before they sleep.

"Mama, I dreamt that papa is a gambler!" He was always in Aurora's imaginations.

He did left those pictures, money and possessions; but the most precious of all- his memories- were not even shared with Eirian or Aurora. They were always under his shadow- under his greatness so that still remained in his absence. They would ask everyone- Aunt Nunally, Aunt Euphie, Uncle Suzaku and Auntie Sayoko about him. They craved for every fact they could know from those who lived with their father.

But he didn't left them a last name, for CC cannot show any marriage certificate to use the name "Lamperouge" so the Ashfords let them use theirs-them being the owner of the school was able to pull something like that.

_They are still young and innocent; but when they grow older, the feelings of emptiness from being fatherless will manifest._

When they learn something new, they would talk about it nonstop: papa hates sports, papa can ride horses, papa loves chess-and they are even proud of such small details such as his favorite toothpaste brand or the color of his underwear. His charisma did not fade; even though, all about him was still somewhat shrouded in mystery.

* * *

-

**Home of a Distant Memory**

-

She was still waiting.

The rebellion was a huge success. The United States of Japan was officially recognized after a few days by the international community. It was a huge blow on Britannia and a major inspiration to every area. It caused several other movements over the years-both from the ones it enslaved and from within.

Several other resistance groups from around the world modeled themselves from the Order of the Black Knights and fought effectively. The birth of new war tactics from diverse cultures proved to be more powerful from the traditional military system of Britannia- and they were more victorious when united, with the aid of two of Britannia's superpower fiends.

Over the years what was left from the empire's gigantic territory was just a small country no bigger than Australia, scattered and falling apart. Britannian and Honorary Britannian radicals began numerous drastic and violent measures to oust the monarchy. Attacks on nobles, noise barrages, propaganda and rallies became a common occurrence. In was just a matter of time before the name "The Holy Empire of Britannia" was no more.

-

The Ashfords, who survived the mob attacks who broke after the rebellion, willingly gave considerable sums of money to CC and Nunally even with their refusal. "We're family after all and CC has to stay home until the twins grow a little" was what they told them" They even graciously gave CC a nice small house near the sea after Nunally graduated. Milly can see that the longer she stays on the academy the more torment she experiences. Of course, CC was grateful.

"_I'm really sorry CC, but if you need any help, feel free to ask me. I'll always available for you, even if Lloyd takes me to Britannia."_

She was still waiting.

It was painful-not only for CC but for others, her acquaintances at least. Anguish was normal for her, and she was utterly a professional in killing and burying feelings. Those remnants may be dead but they certainly remain; for nothing in this world disappears. So it was indeed painful for the one who loved her to see in pain; for suffering is needed to kill hope, but did not gain anything but suffering again. She constantly denied in herself that she never escaped a vicious cycle.

She can escape somehow; when her world was indulged within her two angels. She was always cheerful when she's with them, under that mask lay deep contentment and satisfaction.

She was happy to see the two grew up to be different individuals:

Eirian was a natural leader, being always the active element when he's with other kids. Ever since he attended preschool up to grade one he was always the model student and the bullies' number one enemy. He would defend his weaker classmates with his brute strength and was not afraid to lecture other kids in front of everybody. He was honest and frank and was not ashamed to express himself-declaring that his hero is Zero. He would cosplay him every school festival.

Yet CC has to admit that he was indeed inferior to his father in terms of intelligence. He has top marks but he earned in through hard work. He was indeed industrious; many said that he was very talented but in fact he just did his best in whatever he does-both in sports and housework. Yet, he was indeed a leader.

Aurora was very different from her brother. She was very bright and mature for her age. She was a talented pianist, learning note reading alone- CC gave in and hired a teacher for her. Aurora also had a beautiful voice, and she sings well-however, she was a very shy girl. She would top the class but she has little friends and has difficulty speaking in front of many people.

She was very pretty, and her long, silky dark green hair proved to be very attractive. Boys would tease her often in class to catch her attention; some even pulled her hair-resulting of her brother being overly protective of her.

They were different, possessing some "superhuman" abilities they absorbed little by little from their mother. CC instructed them to hide their "powers' or else they will be seen as freaks.

Yet, everybody can see that the two loved each other.

-

"_CC, what happened!?"_

Kallen would never forget the faces she saw when they arrived at Kaminejima Island years ago. Neither she nor Suzaku would be able to explain it in words. All they can say that it left a scar on them.

"_Toudou-san, Zero is…"_

The celebration of the Black Knights came in halt with Zero Squad's leader's call: the Gawain was hit by lighting and exploded-Zero is missing, find him as soon as possible. Some immediately rushed to the scene, while a group remained and supervised the still chaotic area. Under Toudou's leadership they moved swiftly, and with Rakshata's equipment they efficiently scavenged the whole area.

Days passed, the rains already stopped, yet they never found anything except scraps and a tattered Zero cape.

* * *

"Happy 25th birthday Lelouch"

There was no trace of sadness in her greeting; for it was the sixth time already. Every year it was being a little easier for her.

Every time, she would silently leave the sleeping twins and head to the shore waiting for midnight; and at 12 she'll greet him. From that time until sunrise she'll just stare at the open ocean and contemplate countless thoughts. After which, she'll go back home and celebrate a day off with twins somewhere fun and eat dinner at a fancy restaurant. They always bought a cake.

But this day was different; she was wondering if she still can wait when those six years seemed longer than the life she has spent.

"CC, just as I thought, you're here." A voice not far behind called up to her.

She already knew that someone was with her just recently "I knew that one day someone will find out about this secret of mine. But I didn't think it'll be you Suzaku." She remained seated on the dry sand, staring into the dark sea. Her words were as cold as the twilight.

"Actually it was Nunally and Sayoko who found out, they told us before that you do this every year. Right now they are awake, watching you from a distance."

CC was not surprised, for she always knew that those two women cared and were sensitive to her. "I see, but what are you doing this early here Suzaku? You still have more than an hour before sunrise."

"It was Euphie who insisted that we should join you this time…in remembering Lelouch."

"I see." Deep inside she was grateful but at the same time a little ashamed for keeping that thing to herself. "Where's Euphie?"

He chuckled a little, and then he sat on the sand beside her. "Maybe she put the kids to sleep- you know, having five kids is tough. Especially when you bring them to their Aunt's house at this time-"

"You cheater, how dare you have five kids when we only have two" she scowled at him.

He scratched his head, he didn't mean to make her jealous and he was guilty for just doing so "I'm sorry CC, let's change the topic-"

"Euphie's pregnant again isn't she?"

"EHHHHHH!? How did you know!?" he suddenly sprung up in surprise.

"Oh my, I guessed right…damn you Suzaku…"

Then they heard brisk walking and a squeal getting closer and closer to them "CC I'm here!" A body mass hurled itself on CC's back and she was enclosed in a very tight hug. "You're right CC, I'm pregnant again!"

"Good for you."

Suzaku can sense envy "Euphie…" But he stopped what he was supposed to say when he saw Euphie's teary eyes and serious face.

Her grip loosened and she sat between her husband and supposedly sister in law. "CC, we miss you. We haven't been in touch lately aren't we?"

"Yes" CC's eyes were downcast. She knew what they will tell her after two years of avoiding them; she already prepared herself for their visit. Calming herself by playing with the sand with her finger, she awaited questions.

"CC, why…are you avoiding us your friends?"

Indeed, Euphie was predictable for her "I had though that you're going to ask that." She paused for a while and looked at the couple beside her "Because you keep telling me that he's dead and I should move on, your insistence pesters me. I'll deal with my own problems." she replied flatly.

I was not because they really annoy her, but she just wanted them to stop caring for her, she'd rather be hated or forgotten than to be a burden and a cause of pain.

"I'm sorry CC…as friends we also believed that he was alive somewhere." Suzaku looked away to hide his expression "But now, I realized that we have been waiting in vain. We can't remain like this forever…we should move on."

"He's alive, here inside my heart. He's alive in everyone's heart!" CC was annoyed hearing those words again, for she was the one who realized it herself before. But she chose her childish self. "What's wrong with waiting for nothing? It makes me happy!" She glared at them, defensive of her answer.

Tears streamed down from Euphie's cheeks "CC…Lelouch is home."

CC wanted to say something to keep Euphie from saying some heavy words but she can't think of anything. "What…"

"He's alive in our hearts, and he lives in everyone. That's why there is a Lelouch in each of his family and friends, so he's here. He's home with us, living in the same house, in the same time and doing the same things."

CC wasn't able to predict that.

Suzaku was standing still looking at the distant horizon; _what could be the last thing that he saw? Certainly it's more beautiful than the ocean, ne Lelouch?_

The green haired woman kept her pride and held back her tears. She doesn't want to be pitied "Maybe you're right Euphie…" But she also knew that she was nearing her limit.

"Yes he's here and he also doesn't want you to suffer. We won't forget him CC, but we should not forget others either. So we'll celebrate a happy birthday with him, and tell him that he had nothing to worry about" Suzaku cheerfully told her. "We were never able to surprise him, he's too smart" He chuckled "but he'll surely be surprised now."

A warm colored light gradually brightened around CC as she felt thuds of footsteps from the sand beneath her. This was followed by a faint sound of a happy song increasing in volume with the light.

"Happy birthday to you"

"Happy birthday to you"

"Happy birthday, happy birthday…"

"Happy birthday to you!"

She looked behind and was captivated by the sight; Milly, Shirley, Rivalz and Kallen were each holding candles in their hands. They wore formal attire and in their hands were stuff that she could describe as "sentimental treasures."

_Please, stop being too kind to me…I don't want to bother you anymore. Please live your life fully, I had already lived enough. _ She could have cried right at that time but her tears were already dry…or she was just very adept in stopping them.

The long time of isolation made her forget the essence of friendship, and her time with Lelouch wasn't enough to mend that.

"CC…" Kallen hushed and hugged her.

* * *

They sat on the sand in a circle, sharing all the memories they shared with Lelouch.

Each has his or her story:

Milly told them the tale of how a child defended the Ashfords in front of Barons and Earls. She showed them their childhood pictures and shared to them their puppy love story that ended really badly.

Shirley, was not ashamed to let others read some of her diary entries about Lelouch: most of them describes what how good Lulu was, some stated how he noticed her that day…while a little contained some weird fantasies. The readers, especially CC were flabbergasted.

Rivalz confessed that he was having pep talks with Lelouch about unrequited love and he told them all his cheesy advices as "We'll always be your friend  
or "Love can be a painful trial, but a rare opportunity to grow." They all laughed (except CC, who just smirked) imagining Lelouch telling those words to Rivalz with his arrogant and manly voice.

_I wonder how they would react if I tell them that Lelouch is Zero? _She told them before that he fell into the sea as an explosion nearby sent him flying-his body was never found.

Kallen told them about the bathroom incident and how she regarded Lelouch as one of the most despicable student in Ashford Academy before she knew him.

Suzaku and Euphie were in the middle of exposing Lelouch's childhood secrets with them when they heard the sound of a wheelchair.

"Good morning everyone, we're sorry we're late. It's hard to wake Aurora" Nunally apologetically greeted them with a smile.

They greeted them back, the girls hugged kissed and hugged the twins they missed.

Aurora rubbed her eyes and yawned. Eirian offered him a can of coffee "Here, I stole it from the ref…"

"Thanks nii-san" She accepted before Eirian's offer to have the role of big brother.

CC didn't want the twins to see her troubled, but she knew that she can't send them back to the house "Coffee is bad for your health."

"So is pizza mama" Eirian wittingly replied.

She sighed and took of her jacket and walked to them "Here, take this. I don't want you catching cold-anyway, where's Sayoko?"

"She was left home, she's watching over our sweet little nieces and nephews" Nunally clasped her hands imagining the sleeping kids.

In the compartment under Nunally's wheelchair, Eirian bent down and pulled some things.

_Fireworks? _

"We told Sayoko to buy those days ago, they're for Lelouch" Milly told her as Eirian handed her some. Mrs. Asplund handed each one a rocket while Rivalz half buried empty beer bottles in the sand.

"CC, each of us will say something to Lelouch, something we haven't been able to tell him when he's around. These things will ensure that our words will reach up high." Kallen eagerly took a rocket, placed it in the bottles' mouth. She lighted it up with a match as everyone watched- the rocket flew just after a few seconds, high up in the dusk.

The shooting torch burst high at the sky, scattering a thousand colors. It exploded into a shimmering fountain of light, blending into the night's stars.

"Yosh, the fireworks are in good condition!" Suzaku was excited to fire his.

"I'll go first!" Rivalz volunteered "Guys you should shout out loud when you deliver your message so Lelouch can hear you" He placed the rocket in the bottle "Lelouch, you're a great friend! We love you so much! When we meet again somewhere, lets us ride the best motorbike with Eirian and Suzaku!"

The sea's quietness gave way for his loud voice and once again the sky was beautified by the light.

"I'll be next, I'm sure Lulu wants to hear from those who are closer to him." Milly ignited one, "Lelouch, you're the best student council member on earth! You're a great friend, even if sometimes you're like a grouchy girl! Thanks for all!"

Pshhhhtttttttt….BOM!

"You're the most unpredictable person I have known in my life! Being a daddy at that age! You damn quite surprised me Lelouch! Despite that you're the best leader!"

_Leader? _Milly immediately thought of his role as vice president.

Pshhhhtttttttt….BOM!

"I love you so much Lelouch! Forever I won't forget you! I promise I'll be happy, and make everyone happy so you'll be…happy!!" Shirley felt awkward as she saw CC eyeing her. "It's not romantic…"

Pshhhhtttttttt….BOM!

"Lelouch, you're the best big bro ever! I promise I'll take care of Suzaku. Also, I have found my sister Cornelia- she's lives with us now with Mr. Guilford! I'm sorry I wasn't able to bring her here!" She handed Nunally the rocket and blind girl struggled to place the firework into the bottle but she succeeded "Brother, Euphie and I will share this rocket! I'm studying Reflexology, I'll be a therapist soon brother! I also found a boy I love, and the one who also loves me! I promise I'll be more _responsible _than you! I love you brother!"

Pshhhhtttttttt….BOM!

"You'll always be my best friend!" Suzaku was a man of few words.

Pshhhhtttttttt….BOM!

"Uncle Suzaku that was too few!" Eirian reacted.

"Hehe…"

CC looked at her rocket, it was the best and the brightest. Seeing from the look of others she knew that they had intentionally given it to her and smiled back. She, Eirian and Aurora shall give the last words.

"Mama, I'll be first" the mini Lelouch volunteered himself and took the rocket from his mother's hands. He drew a long breath and shouted at the top of his lungs "Papa I'll certainly make you proud! I'll live up as your son; I'll protect mama, Auntie Nunally and Aurora!"

He handed it to Aurora "P-Papa I-I'll be like mama-strong and beautiful!" She has difficulty expressing herself and handed the rocket to her mother blushing.

CC kissed Aurora's cheek, she had to appreciate the her effort to speak loud in front of everybody "Well said, he'll surely be happy to hear them"

Then looking at object in her hand she decided-that she has to move on. She picked a bottle walked away from the group and faced the partly lighted sky.

"CC…"

Suzaku tapped her shoulder "It's okay Euphie, let her be. Soon she'll be able to open herself to us. Right now she is…getting stronger"

"Let mama have her emo moment" Eirian innocently remarked.

CC faced the sky; it was neither lighted nor dark- the sun was there but it has yet to come…soon.

"Lelouch, I…" Warm tears slid through her cheeks "You have given me so much! I don't know how to thank you enough for giving me a chance to live! All I brought you was trouble and I'm so sorry for constantly annoying you- I just want attention!"

She kneeled down, looked up and closed her eyes "I promise that I'll take care of your kids, and make sure that they won't be bad kid like you! I'll move on; but still, my love for you is eternal!"

Pshhhhtttttttt….BOM!

She imagined he was there-and saw Lelouch's figure in front of her seemingly smiling at her-thanking her.

_Thank you _

"Damn you…making me spit out cheesy words…" she muttered as she staggered standing up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Thank you for the fireworks, they're very beautiful" said a familiar voice.

…

As soon as she recovered she found herself wrapped in a tight, warm embrace- she embraced him back and clutched fabric on his back tightly. She recognized who he was; she knew… how can she forget?

"Lelouch…" she was sobbing and burying her face on his chest, she can feel that it was warm. It was his body, even if it has grown over the years. Her happiness is indescribable…all her pain, and all that she endured suddenly disappeared with the love she felt.

"I'm home, back to you!" How ecstatic he was to be back to his beloved, after years of enduring…he looked into her eyes…and was about to kiss her when a slap landed on his face.

"You jerk! What took you so long!? I was getting old waiting here for you for ages!" At last she was able to release all her impatience.

He rubbed his cheek and scowled at her "How dare you slap me woman! After all I have been through to go back home this is the thanks you gave me!" He shouted at her face.

He survived the explosion, but the ocean waves carried the piece of wood he was clinging and a cargo ship was able to rescue him. The next thing he knew, he was in Africa.

CC kept pounding his chest "I waited and waited and waited….how about me? Don't you know how much trouble I've caused everyone? Do you know how much frustration you being killed by lighting gave me!? You should have gone home sooner and helped-"

She didn't stop talking. Lelouch rolled his eyes and took held her face "Will you just shut up?"

She stopped her chattering as she felt his lips pressed unto hers. It was not long before she returned the passion; she had been hungry for each other after years of separation.

The kiss was shared with a tighter embrace.

"Papa?"

He slowly broke off with her and was able to realize that there were also others who saw him. Everyone has tears in their eyes, calling out his name-he waved back to see…

They were rather more surprised than happy, astonished for seeing a very familiar stranger.

"Nunally…Eirianell…Aurora…" His face formed a warm smile as tears gathered at under his eyes. "Come to me." He held out his hand to them.

"Papa…pap-papa!" Aurora broke crying and ran towards Lelouch. Seeing her, Eirian also released his tears and followed after her.

"Father…"

They lunged themselves forward, hugging him.

Even if he was a stranger, they felt his love for them, They were far apart…but their hearts were close to each other. Eirian would show him his awards- trophies and medals- and would show him to his friends. Aurora would play to him her favorite songs and will make sure that he'll be impressed with her.

He enclosed them within his strong arms, not long CC joined.

"You two certainly grew, I never knew you be this big!" he carried the two at the same time and took a turned around quickly.

He placed them back to the ground but Eirian jumped on his back, Aurora tried climbing. So he awkwardly took something from his pocket and called her with her real name "Finally with this…"

His fingers held a shining silver ring, and he took CC's hand. "I never lost this…" he told her gently as slowly as he carefully slid the ring into her finger.

CC's heart was pounding and can't stop her tears "This is what I have been waiting for…"

He was brought down by the weight of the two youngsters and his back fell into the ground. As he opened his eyes he saw that they were not atop of him and CC was laughing at the sight-with the sun shining on them.

Then he felt the- ground shook. Eirian and Aurora quickly stood up moved away. He wondered why.

As he tried getting up he was crushed beneath the bodies of six adults. He heard every word they say at the fireworks galore, it amused him. They were so emotional shouting out to notice that he's hiding behind the cliff.

Now he won't go anywhere; he already reached his goal, for all the uprisings' leaders around the globe- almost all of them was him.

-

**The End**

* * *

-

-

-

**Thanks for reading! The acknowledgements will not be now it's quite late here.**

**Q: What happen to CC's premonition?**

**A: It was just a simple dream, she was losing her power little by little.**

**Q: Lulu's geass is permanent right?**

**A: He could have thought of a way to block it like the use of (R2 SPOILER!!) contact lenses**

**Q:Why neither Aurora nor Eirian can sense that their father is alive?**

**Answer: Because of the command "Stay our of this mess"**

**Q: How did Lelouch find them?**

**A: He happened to near them just saw the first firework Kallen fired.  
**

**Thanks again (T.T)**

**The status will be "completed" but i will add 2-3 extra chapters if you want, but it may not be soon**

Thanks for reading my story, I was touched by the amount or reviews I received. I didn't expect to have so many, writing this story has taught me a lot. I hope that I didn't disappoint all of you. I'll write a better story, and the mistakes I made in this one will serve as lessons.

**Please Review**


End file.
